


The Masks of the Theatre

by Lightsoul33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Anal Fingering, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Ballet Dancer Sugawara, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mystery, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Yakuza, dancingmafia, my attempt at slow build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: After losing his job, Daichi is recommended a janitorial position at a prestigious theatre by his friend Asahi. However as he's working, a famous script writer notices him and declares that he will be the lead in the upcoming production. Much to his dismay, Daichi finds himself thrust into the theatre world. Unfortunately the other members of the cast aren't pleased with the casting. The renowned ballet dancer, Sugawara, now has to deal with training a beginner as well as fending off Oikawa's wrath from being sidelined.





	1. Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I'm back with another Haikyuu fic. This time with some rare pairs! I've also included a special game with this fic. If you notice the hidden surprise inside the chapters, message me on my tumblr and I'll write a one shot with your choice of any of the characters tagged in the relationship section of this fic! Best of luck!
> 
> As Always Enjoy

Daichi rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he lumbered into the kitchen. He slowly reached for a bowl before returning to the small dining room table already set with cereal. Flopping into the wooden chair Daichi started pouring himself a bowl of cereal. More awake, he reached for the television remote and flicked on the cable box. Sound burst from the television as Daichi started spooning cereal into his mouth. The news anchor discussed the weather and traffic. None of the reports registered to Daichi, but he allowed the television to continue to make white noise in the background. Suddenly the camera refocused on the head anchor and she smiled, “In last night’s award ceremony the stunningly handsome theatre pair Oikawa Tooru and Sugawara Koushi took home every award that they were nominated for.” Daichi turned his attention to the screen as two men stood wearing matching tuxedos appeared on a red carpet.

The soft trickle of milk echoed in the cereal bowl as Daichi’s eyes fixated on the pair. Then the video cut to the brunette alone talking to the media, “I know that our production was flawless, and the cast was the best. I’m honored to share the stage with Koushi and I’m not worried in the slightest about the awards.” Daichi turned as he heard footsteps behind him followed by a loud yawn.

Asahi waved, “I see they’re covering the awards.”

“Since I didn’t see you last night, congratulations. You won an award yourself for the light and sound.”

“Yeah, but I hope that they don’t show me on television,” Asahi whispered as he grabbed his own bowl and joined Daichi at the table. The television flashed to Sugawara Koushi’s interview. Asahi mumbled through a mouthful of cereal, “Unlike Oikawa, Sugawara is very kind.”

“He’s beautiful. I can see why he’s a famous theatre actor.”

“He’s actually the lead dancer and choreographer when they need him to be.”

Daichi’s eyes raked down the other man’s body and didn’t need too much imagination to see him as the lead dancer. Snapping him out of his own head Asahi said into the silence, “It’s a rumor that they’re dating, but every time I see Sugawara he doesn’t seem to want to be bothered with the idea. That would explain why everyone doesn’t stay employed at the theatre for long.”

The segment on the awards was replaced with a car thief and Daichi turned his attention to Asahi, “So Oikawa is extremely possessive?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Asahi picked up their empty bowls and brought them to the sink. “Well, it’s lucky for you, right?”

“Yeah. After my last employer suddenly went bankrupt I thought that I was going have to crash with you like a leech.”

“I told you that it wouldn’t be a big deal to me.”

“I know, but that doesn't sit well with me. At least now I can use this job till I transition to something more stable.”

Asahi silently nodded, “Well, we better head in. Oikawa is trying to convince the famous playwright, Keishin Ukai, to allow his theatre company to do one of Ukai’s works.”

Daichi walked walked into his room and striped out of his bed clothes and started changing. He called through the door, “So what’s the problem? Money?”

“No way. Oikawa’s father is loaded and can sponsor and produce anything he wants. However, that money can’t help you influence someone who’s fabulously rich themselves.”

“Why doesn’t Ukai want Oikawa’s company to put on his performance?”

They both met up by the front door and started slipping on their shoes. “Rumor is that Ukai doesn’t think Oikawa is the right fit for the main character, and won’t sign over the rights till he finds someone who matches his ideal.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Daichi headed out to the car with Asahi behind him.

“But Oikawa really wants to put on this play, and he has already scouted the famous choreographer Kiyoko Shimizu. Apparently, they are holding auditions for the main character since Oikawa isn’t making the cut.”

“Why would he allow that?”

“His father said that he has already invested so much money and time in the show that it will go on no matter what. Then, Oikawa said that he would allow an audition to show Ukai that there’s no one better than himself.”

“I’m surprised that he can even act with such a big head.”

The two men chuckled as they pulled out of the driveway. They made their way through the bustling city to the theatre in the heart of Tokyo. Asahi pulled into the staff member parking lot. Daichi’s eyes widened when he noticed a large billboard over the parking lot of Oikawa and Sugawara. They both were wearing costumes from their previous show and Oikawa was dipping Sugawara in an elegant pose. Asahi nudged Daichi’s shoulder, “You ready?”

Daichi nodded and they proceeded into the theatre’s back stage door. “I’ll see you later,” Daichi called, “I need to go meet the stage manager to see what he needs me to do.”

“Bye.” They parted ways as Asahi headed up to the lighting and sound booth and Daichi made his way to the stage office. He walked down the wide hallways following the directions that were e-mailed to him. He passed the hallway leading to the make-up rooms and costuming.

Without warning someone behind him shouted, “And I’ve already told you that it was not your decision to make.” Before Daichi could turn around someone collided with him, but they continued to walk as if Daichi wasn’t there. Perplexed, Daichi watched as an ashen-haired man stormed passed him wearing creamy stockings, a leotard, and rolled shorts. Through the opening on the back of the leotard Daichi noticed the red skin surrounding what he guessed was a new tattoo.

Then another figure hit him and followed the first, “Koushi, where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Daichi’s eyes widened _Koushi as in Sugawara Koushi? Then that second man must be Oikawa Tooru_. Sugawara turned back with narrowed eyes. “Just leave me alone.” With that Sugawara entered his dressing room slamming the door and Daichi could hear the click of the lock. Oikawa slammed his fist against the door before turning and storming back up the hallway past a stunned Daichi. The sound of something shattering in Sugawara’s dressing room made Daichi slowly walk forward. He stopped before the dressing room door hearing gentle crying. He reached his hand out to knock hesitantly.

“Are you Sawamura Daichi?” a clipped voice asked.

A man with a messy head of blond cowlicks and black framed glasses appeared at the end of the hallway holding a clipboard. Daichi lowered his hand and turned, “Yes, that’s me.”

“Then come with me,” Tsukishima clicked his tongue. “I should have known that you'd be late.” Together they walked to Tsukishima’s office and Daichi sat in the chair in front of the desk. Tsukishima shuffled through the documents on his desk. “Daichi Sawamura, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Your job will be to lend a helping hand around the theatre wherever I see fit. You will be asked to fill into any position. Any misconduct and you'll be fired and removed from the premises. Do I make myself clear?”

Daichi nodded, his mind already racing through the thousands of things that could get him fired. _It's okay. This isn't my real job. I just need something till I get my life straightened out_. “Clear, sir. What would you like for me to start on?”

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up slightly. “A janitor has recently be fired. I need you to join the rest of the cleaning staff and clean the auditorium seats in preparation for the full cast rehearsal.”

Daichi was quickly walked through the proper cleaning procedure and given supplies. Tsukishima rushed them into the auditorium, “I'll be managing the stage auditions with Oikawa and Ukai. Try not to need me. Oh, and one more thing: if you want to keep your job, it's in your best interest not to socialize with Sugawara Koushi. If Oikawa even thinks you're looking at him in a special way you could be fired on the spot.” With that Tsukishima climbed up the stage steps and clapped his hands. “Alright, we’re going to bring out the last few rounds of people auditioning for the lead role.” With that he walked down the steps a joined the panel of judges which consisted of Ukai, Kiyoko, and Oikawa.

Daichi started cleaning in the back of his assigned rows of seats as the first group was called in. They had to perform a complex dance number followed by a previously memorized monologue. This would have been nothing interesting except that Sugawara was the one showing the dance for every group. His loud calls of “Five, Six, Seven, Eight” echoed through the theatre as gentle ballet shoes tapped against the stage. Some people auditioning were definitely more graceful than others. By the time that Daichi was finishing up his last row of seats the auditions came to an end. Ukai leaned back in his chair groaning slightly, “Is that everyone?”

Tsukishima organized the mass of paperwork before him, “I believe so.”

“Damn.”

“Yamauchi,” Tsukishima called.

A short boy with ruffled brown hair and freckles ran out from the stages wings, “Yes?”

“Is there anyone else for the audition?”

“No, that’s everyone. I can go check again if you want.”

Tsukishima got to his feet and rubbed his eyes, “Now what, Ukai?”

Oikawa stood from his seat and climbed up the stairs leading to the stage, “I don’t understand why this is even a question. It is clear that there is no one better than me for this role.”

Ukai slammed his hand down on the table, “Oikawa, I’ve already told you that when I was writing this script you were not the protagonist I was imagining. If I can’t find someone to play the role at this theatre than maybe I should go somewhere else.”

“What, but you already signed the contract with my father?”

“Listen, you requested for me to come here, but I never agreed to allow my script to be performed here.”

“Koushi and I are always the lead performers.”

“I agree that Sugawara is perfect for the supporting role—”

Sugawara frowned, “I don’t really feel comfortable playing the supporting character.”

“Why is that,” Ukai asked leaning against his hand.

“The character is blind, and I’ll have to dance with my eyes closed the whole time.”

“That is true, but after seeing your last performance I can definitely say that you command this stage. I’m sure you could do it.”

“But—”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Sugawara, it’s not becoming. Anyway I’ll take Sugawara and look for the lead.”

“What’s wrong with me,” Oikawa screamed from the stage. “Nothing! And you couldn’t find anyone better than me so just give in old man!”

“Tooru,” Sugawara hissed grabbing Oikawa from behind, “Relax.”

Ukai pushed himself up from his chair and slowly made his way up the stage stairs, “You want to know why you can’t play the lead role? I’ll tell you. The lead role is a person that is selfless, determined, and able to carry the audience on his back as they discover the truth together. You lack those character traits to make the character believable.”

“I refuse to let you leave without casting me.”

“This is the end of this conversation,” Ukai turned back to the stage stairs, “I’ll contact your father about my—” Ukai froze on the staircase. His eyes locked onto Daichi who had moved onto helping the other janitor clean their rows. “Oi, who are you?”

Daichi looked up, “Sawamura Daichi, sir.”

“Come here.”

Daichi handed the other janitor his cleaning supplies and walked up to the front of the theatre. “Yes, sir?”

“Stop calling me sir. I’m just a playwright.”

“Sorry,” Daichi bit his tongue before he uttered another ‘sir’ out of habit.

“Can you sing?”

“Well, my shower head thinks I’m okay.”

“Can you act?”

“Uh…”

“What about dancing?”

“Only when I was younger, sir, but it isn’t my strong suit.”

“Come up here,” Ukai said straight faced as he turned back to the stage.

“You have to be kidding me,” Oikawa protested, “You’re getting desperate if you’re turning to a janitor.”

Ukai hissed, “Be silent.” Then he turned to Daichi who was standing nervously on the stage. “Daichi, if I were to tell you that someone you loved would be marrying someone else what would you say?”

Daichi squared his shoulders and turned to Ukai, “I would tell you that it would be okay.”

“Oh,” Ukai said softly.

“It would be okay as long as they were happy, but if my special someone was miserable I would do whatever it takes to get them back.”

“Now use that same situation and let’s say that the person that would be marrying your special someone is only doing it for money. What would you do then?”

“I would try and protect them no matter what.”

“So noble,” Ukai hummed before holding out his hand, “Congratulations you’re casted.”

Daichi and Oikawa both gasped, “What?”

“What about my role,” Oikawa growled.

“You can play the antagonist.”

“I refuse.”

“Why? You just wanted to be casted and now you are.”

“My father will hear about this,” Oikawa stormed towards the wings.

“It won’t matter what you say. Your father will agree to anything that sells, and my shows always sell.”

With a final humph Oikawa vanished into the wings. Turning to the startled Daichi, Ukai smiled, “I guess it’s fair to tell you the plot now: A prince decides that he will marry the blind prince of a neighboring kingdom. He sees the blind prince as weak and worthless. However, the blind prince’s friend the Duke decides that his love is stronger than the greedy prince and is determined to make his blind friend see his genuine love for him.”

Daichi started shaking his head, “I’m sorry I don’t think I can do this.”

Sugawara stepped forward, “I refuse to dance with him. If I have to close my eyes and trust my partner I don’t want it to be with a newbie that doesn’t even know what downstage is.”

Kiyoko stood up and softly stated, “Sugawara, I’ve already created some of the routines. This performance can change your life. If you value your career you should seize this opportunity.”

Looking around hopelessly Sugawara finally focused on Daichi, “If you’re serious about this role then I’ll do it. I’ll dance with you.”

Daichi’s heart was hammering against his chest. He looked into Sugawara’s determined eyes, “I will. I’ll take this role and perform it to the best of my abilities.”

Sugawara walked up and poked Daichi in the chest, “Not to the best of your abilities, even better than that.” With that Sugawara turned and exited through the wings.

“Congratulations, Daichi.”

 

***

“I can’t believe that you stole Oikawa’s role from him,” Asahi repeated for the third time on the car ride home.

“I didn’t steal it. The writer asked me to perform the role.”

“But still you’re the lead that Oikawa wanted. Now you’ll be his enemy, and it’s only your first day.”

Daichi tried to ignore the panic seeping from Asahi, “Do you think I can do this. I mean I kind of accepted it on the spot, but this was only supposed to be a temporary job till I found a new one.”

Asahi tightened his hold on the steering wheel, “You can do it. I know you can.”

“Asahi,” Daichi breathed. A comfortable silence filled the car as they pulled into their driveway.

 

***

The sound of shattering glass filled the air followed by Oikawa’s growl of frustration. “Calm down, Tooru,” Sugawara warned.  
“Sorry,” Oikawa racked his hands through his hair, “it's just that I can’t believe this shit. It’s my theatre, my production, and you. I don’t want some janitor steal what’s mine.” Oikawa turned to Sugawara, “Right?”

Sugawara stepped forward and softly grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and brought it to his own face. He leaned into the hand and smiled softly, “Everything will be fine. Do you really think I want to dance with him?”

“No,” Oikawa whispered letting their foreheads meet.

“So don’t worry. In the end you’ve won, right? You got the show you were after, you were casted, and you have me.”

Oikawa slid his hand from Sugawara’s cheek to cup the back of his head. “Koushi, we’ve been through so much together. You’re right I shouldn’t worry about some janitor because you’re mine.”

The smile slipped from Sugawara’s lips as Oikawa leaned forward and connected their lips. Oikawa’s other hand slide down Sugawara’s back to cup his ass through the thin shorts. Sugawara’s tongue submitted to Oikawa’s advances and let his tongue into his mouth. With shaky breaths they pulled apart. “Tooru, we better call it a night.”

“Why?”

“I have to come in early tomorrow for practice with Kiyoko.”

“Fine,” with a final kiss Oikawa left the room.

Sugawara pulled an oversized t-shirt over his dance clothes. He walked barefoot towards the shatter glass vase on the floor. Squatting down Sugawara picked up a large shard amongst the strewn glass and flowers. “Don’t get too worked up over yourself. He takes pleasure in shattering things. Trust me,” Sugawara let the shard fall from his hand.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roger & Hammerstein's Cinderella


	2. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko gives Suga and Daichi dance lessons as the production begins. With everyone feeling uneasy about the new casting, she sees it as her responsibility to set things right. She hands Daichi a business card for Noya's Club and tells him he will find a true dance teacher there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This chapter has a dash of Tsukkiyama before my first time writing a dance scene in my life so I hope it makes sense. Awkward Daichi getting ready for the club was the best/funniest thing in the world to write. Folks we're getting so close to Tananoya I'm screaming!
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Sugawara doubled over panting. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror, “Show me one more time.”

Kiyoko smiled, “Concentrate on your core. This will help you balance yourself.”

“Thanks.”

“This routine is probably the most complex that I have ever created. Since your character is blind you have to express everything through dance. Your fear. Your love. Your passion. Hang in there.”

With a nod the music started again. Sugawara took a step and lifted himself onto the tip of his point shoes. Meanwhile, out in the hallway Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi, “I’m not sure that we made the right decision.”

Yamaguchi clutched a clipboard to his chest, “It’s okay. Even if everything is tough in the beginning everything will work out.”

“I hope so. Sugawara isn’t happy, but I think that this freedom from Oikawa will be exactly what he needs.”

“Needs,” Yamaguchi followed Tsukishima down the hallway.

“Needs to finally break free.”

“I thought that you didn’t like Sugawara, Tsukki.”

Pushing up his glasses Tsukishima reached for the doorknob of his office, “I never said that I disliked him. In fact he’s probably my favorite person—”

Yamaguchi looked down disheartened, but Tsukishima lifted his chin. “Of course that’s second to you, Tadashi.”

Blush crossed Yamaguchi’s face as Tsukishima leaned forward and kissed his freckled nose. In a spurt of confidence Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s tie, “Can I talk to you for a second.”

Eyes wide Tsukishima opened his office, “After you.”

Yamaguchi proceeded into the office and gasped as Tsukishima lovingly slapped his ass, “Tsukki!”

Locking the door behind them Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi’s hips towards his own, “When we’re alone it’s Kei, right, Tadashi?”

“Kei,” Yamaguchi sighed as Tsukishima pulled him into a kiss. Tsukishima gently sat Yamaguchi on his desk so he could ravish his assistant.

Back in the dance studio the music cut out as Kiyoko looked at Sugawara with a frown, “You’re not feeling it.”

“What,” Sugawara gasped.

Kiyoko closed the distance between them, “It’s been a while, but remember what love feels like.”

“I know what love feels like.”

“Koushi, you can’t lie to me. We’ve been friends since you entered this business. You don’t love Oikawa. We both know that there is only one person in your heart. Now, remember the feeling of falling in love, heartbreak, and happiness and dance with that.” She gently covered his eyes, “Close your eyes, turn from the mirror, and let yourself feel these emotions.” She moved her hands from his closed eyes and gently took his hand and guided him to the center of the studio, “Now, once more.”

Sugawara exhaled before lifting his arms preparing for the music to start. Kiyoko pressed play and the studio filled with heart wrenching violins that were sooned joined back a twinkling piano. He was aware of everything: the tips of his fingers, where he currently was in the studio as he landed his leap, and he was aware of the droplet of sweat running down the crease of his back. Being so aware of those things he forgot, for a moment, about the world on the other side of his eyelids. He allowed himself to be consumed by the music as he did the only thing he could: dance. Dancing was all he had, and he wouldn’t let anyone take it away from him. Taking a deep breath he prepared for the final spin combination. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. And land. Sugawara arched his back his hands gracefully extended over his head.

He could feel his chest rising and falling from the extensive dance. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that he had finally perfected the sequence. He could feel it in his very core. Slowly he straightened himself up and blinked in the bright room. Kiyoko smiled, “Truly beautiful.”

Sugawara sensed a presence at the door as he reached for his water bottle. _It can’t be Oikawa. He would have barged right in._ Out of the corner of his eye Sugawara saw Daichi standing awestruck on the other side of the door. Sugawara walked over and opened the door, “Why are you just standing out there. Either come inside or—”

“Suga, that was amazing!”

Kiyoko burst out laughing as Sugawara recoiled, “Suga?”

“Ah,” Daichi blushed realizing what he just said, “Well, I just feel like it’s really formal to call you Sugawara, but I don’t know you well enough to call you by your first name.”

“I think it’s cute,” Kiyoko smiled.

A faint blush shot across Suga’s face, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like that,” Suga blushed harder as Kiyoko tried to fight off another fit of laughter, “Forget it. I’m done for today.”

“Alright see you,” Kiyoko watched as Suga grabbed his bag and rushed out of the room.

Daichi watched in confusion, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, he’s just being overdramatic. Usually Oikawa scares everyone away so Koushi doesn’t have any close friends that would give him a nickname. He’s probably really happy.”

“Really,” Daichi glanced over his shoulder.

“However, I’d put your eyes back in your head, Daichi. Even though Oikawa can’t fire you, he won’t let you get too close to Koushi.”

“I guess, but he’s probably lonely.”

“He is,” Kiyoko gestured for Daichi to join her in stretching, “I think that me and the other members of the production team are his only friends, but for our safety he doesn’t get too close to us.”

“I don’t think so. You and Suga seem close. And I can definitely see that Suga respects the director.”

“Well, let’s just say that my family has enough money to challenge Oikawa’s father.” Daichi’s eyes widened as he stretched forward and touched his toes. “As for Tsukishima, let’s just say that that everyone in this theatre is a superb actor. You know about the two masks of the theatre: comedy and tragedy?

Daichi nodded, “Not in detail, but yes.”

“Together the two of them tell beautiful and gripping stories, but their true identities are hidden under the masks. Everyone in this company hides their true intentions under a similar mask. Even myself,” Kiyoko stopped stretching to turn to Daichi, “You have no idea the secrets this theatre holds.”

Daichi locked eyes with her, “I’m not afraid.”

“Oh?”

“All I have to do is unmask everyone and that’s how I’ll know who I can trust and who I can’t.”

Kiyoko chuckled to herself and returned to stretching, “That’s a good mindset. I’m glad you’re here. I think this production will be good for Koushi to get some space from Oikawa.”

“I just feel bad because I honestly have no experience.”

Kiyoko waved off his concern, “It’s fine if Ukai thinks that you have what it takes you’ll be fine. Let’s move to the bar.” Daichi stood and grabbed the bar with one hand as Kiyoko stood before him and directed him through a series of movements. “What do you think about Koushi.”

“Uh, he seems like a nice person, but he’s very distant.”

Kiyoko hummed more to herself as she fluidly glided through the movements. The studio fell silent as the two of them warmed up using the dance bar. Kiyoko turned to face Daichi on the bar, “Listen, I’m not expecting greatness, but I do require effort. You’re pretty muscular for a janitor.”

“I use to play volleyball in school.”

“Then you should understand what I say when I say use your core and stop being dead weight on the bar.”

Daichi stiffened as he focused on his core muscles as he continued in the movements. He noticed that the task suddenly became more difficult. Kiyoko seemed to notice his strain as well. She drifted from the bar and her slender hands cradled his lower back and stomach. “Don’t let your core sit inside of you like a rock. Use it, and become stronger through the strength you already possess.”

Sweat was staining Daichi’s shirt and dripping down his face. He used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow before it slipped into his eyes. Kiyoko smiled and sat on the hardwood floor, “You did well today. Come, we’ll do some cool down exercise then you’re free to go.”

“Done? But aren’t you going to teach me a dance routine?”

“It is important to learn technique before thrusting yourself into learning steps. In this industry those that can control their cores the best are the winners.”

Daichi nodded and proceeded to stretch, “Thanks for taking the time out to help a newbie like me.”

“It’s refreshing to have someone so dedicated to learning.”

“What about Suga—I mean Sugawara!”

“There’s very little that I can still teach him. He came into this industry with natural talent. All that I’ve been able to do is hone his skills.” Kiyoko stood and grabbed a towel to clean the sweat from her face, “Your dedication is admirable, too bad you’re stiff as a board.”

“Am I really that stiff?”

“In other sports it’s important to learn the movements, but in dance you need to glide between them.”

“Sorry for being a stiff board. I’ll try harder.”

“Good. You’re all set for today.”

Daichi quickly scrambled to his feet and bowed, “Thank you.” He grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

“Um, Daichi.”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about clubs,” Kiyoko asked shifting her eyes to the ground.

Interest peaked, Daichi stepped back into the room, “They’re okay.”

Still without looking at his face she asked, “Do you really want to be friends with Koushi?”

“Yes,” Daichi breathed his hand tightening on his bag strap. In all honesty he just hated seeing the other man alone and looking so miserable when he was with others. Suga reminded him of a beauty from a painting: distant but angelic.

Watching Daichi in the mirror Kiyko reached into her bag. Then she walked over to Daichi and handed him a small black card, “Take this. The address is on the side of the card.”

“But I—why are you giving me this?”

“This is a place run by an underclassmen of mine.”

“But—”

“You should go there tonight. Oh, wait, let me see your phone.”

“I don’t understand what a bar has to do with,” Daichi started as he handed over his phone.

Kiyoko quickly added her contact then handed it back to Daichi, “There are things even the best teachers can’t teach you. Go there and learn something.”

“How am I going to learn dancing from a bar? Everyone there is grinding all over each other or slumped over the bar?”

“Just keep your eyes open you might see something amazing,” she pat his check affectionately before leaving the room.

 

***

After a good shower, Daichi glanced at his towel clad figure. When he looked the place up online earlier he didn’t find a dress code, but Daichi reasoned that you could never go wrong with jeans. His hand froze as he reached into his closet, _but what if this was a nice ritzy club?_ _I can’t show up in ripped jeans. Daichi reached for a pair of slacks I don’t want to be overdressed either._ Daichi flopped back onto his bed. Maybe this was a sign that he shouldn’t go. He bolted up _no he was going._

He walked over to his dresser and opened up one of the draws where he stored his massive collection of team T-shirts from high school and college volleyball clubs. He slipped on one of the faded and worn black shirts. Daichi pulled on a pair of high black socks then slipped on a pair of sweats. He thought that it was practical to wear something he could move in. He slipped on his workout shoes and turned to the mirror. Admiring his outfit in the mirror Daichi nodded to himself, “Looks good. Not too serious, but not too informal. I mean all we’re doing is dancing.”

“Ah, sorry for interrupting,” Asahi whispered from the open door.

Daichi’s checks instantly burned red, “No you’re not. What’s up?”

“Um, well, I was just going to ask you what you wanted for dinner, but it looks like you have other plans.”

“Yeah,” silence filled the room. Daichi brushed out the non-existent wrinkles from his shirt, “D-do you think that I look okay?”

“Are you going for a run?”

“No, I’m heading to a club.”

“A club,” Asahi asked nervously.

“Yeah, but I’m just going to dance,” checking his watch Daichi winced, “I better start heading out or I’ll be late.”

Following him out to the front door Asahi asked, “But why the sudden interest in clubbing?”

“I’m going to met someone.”

“Don’t get your hopes too high, or set your standards too low.”

“I’m not sure if that’s an insult or a compliment.”

“Well—”

“Either way it doesn’t matter I’m meeting someone from work that will hopefully teach me how to not dance like a piece of driftwood.”

“Driftwood?”

“I’m off,” Daichi clapped the confused Asahi on the shoulder before he headed out. The sun was already kissing the horizon as Daichi walked down the empty sidewalk. Daichi had never heard of this bar, but it wasn’t too far from Asahi’s place. The sun had finally disappeared by the time the bar came into sight. A neon orange sign flickered with the name _Noya’s Bar_. He could hear the music pulsing from the building as he approached the parking lot. Cars filled the parking lot and people gathered together laughing over bottles of beer. Nervously Daichi nodded to the group closest to the stairs leading inside as he made his way to the door.

With a shaking hand Daichi reached for the door handle. “A club is a magical place where you forget the outside world for a few hours,” a voice boomed through the door.

“Where your insecurities don’t exist and your problems are put on pause. Let the good times live.”

A chorus chanted, “Noya! Noya!”

Gathering his courage Daichi pulled the door open as the beat dropped and a new song blared through the speakers. The lights were dim, but Daichi’s eyes zeroed on a patch of ashen hair in the middle of the crowd. Sugawara Koushi was currently grinding against a tall man with stern features. The man’s hands were around Suga’s waist pulling them flush. The door closed behind Daichi and he stepped forward as if he was in a trance, “Suga?”

Suga hummed, “Where did you hear that nickname, Ushijima?”

“I didn’t say anything,” the stern faced man grunted.

Suga’s face transformed from one of confusion to horror as his eyes locked on Daichi.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Daichi has officially nicknamed him Suga: HOORAY! And oh snap, Suga why are you grinding on Ushijima?
> 
> Mamma Mia!


	3. Put on a Happy Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya and Tanaka help Daichi achieve his original goal of getting dance advice from Suga, but when the dance competition starts Daichi and Suga find themselves unable to keep their hands off each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> I've finally introduced Noya and Tanaka in this chapter, but I promise that they will be more important as time passes. Also Daichi and Suga are super sassy in this chapter and I love it!
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Pushing away from Ushijima, Suga rushed over to Daichi, “Why are you here?”

Daichi couldn’t figure out how to make his mouth move. His eyes ran down Suga’s body mapping out how the loose T-shirt under the blazer did little to cover Suga’s collar bone. He wore a pair of skin tight black jeans. Daichi met his eyes once more, “I was told to come here to learn learn how to dance.”

Suga felt like his stomach was doing somersaults, “Of course.” _Thank god he wasn’t here for me_. Suga closed the distance between them and whispered, “Well, study hard,” He fisted his hand in Daichi’s shirt and hissed, “And you better not mention seeing me here or I’ll kick your ass so hard that breaking a leg will be the least of your concerns.”

Daichi gulped as they stood frozen like that for a moment. If either of them moved forward a little bit their lips would brush against each other. Suga flicked his long lashes up and down as he looked over Daichi’s face. Feeling like he got his point across Suga stepped away. He turned and disappeared into the crowd without Ushijima who frowned at Daichi, “Cool, bro, now he’s gone.” Daichi bowed slightly in apology before turning to the crowd.

Everyone seemed so unapproachable and Daichi sighed. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his shoulders, “Is this your first time here, love?”

Daichi nodded, “Yeah, how could you tell.”

“I haven’t seen someone like you here before,” the man squeezed Daichi’s shoulder uncomfortably.

Daichi’s eyes drifted between the hand on his shoulder and the man’s face, “Uh.”

“Sorry, he’s with me,” a man with a shaved head boomed.

“Damn the good ones are always taken,” he man puffed vanishing back into the crowd.

The shaved head man held out his hand, “Names Tanaka. Let’s get a drink.”

“Thanks. Do I stand out that much?”

“Kind of dude you’re the only one that’s not dancing,” together they headed towards the bar. “Plus, you’re clothes are kind of horrible.”

“Really? I thought I looked good.”

“You look like you’re heading for a workout not a club.”

A short man with spiked, wild hair was chatting happily to a group of men, stood behind the bar with his hands on his hips. Tanaka gestured towards the bartender, “That’s the owner, Noya.”

“He seems personable.”

“Noya, get us something to drink.”

Noya’s eyes widened, “Ryuu, sure thing!” Two glasses were set before them and Noya leaned towards them, “Hey, I saw you and Koushi on the dance floor. Are you his friend?”

“Uh, we work together.”

“Wait. Work together,” Noya breathed, “I thought that he doesn’t tell anyone at work about this place.”

“Well Kiyoko gave me this address.”

“KIYOKO,” Noya almost jumped across the bar, “Ryuu, did you hear that? She recommended m-my bar.”

Tears spilled from Tanaka’s eyes, “You may have won this battle, but not the war. Congratulations!”

“Thank you. I feel like I could die a happy man knowing our angel sent you here.”

Tanaka wiped away the tears, “But why?”

“I’m not really sure how to dance.”

“How to dance?”

Noya chuckled, “It’s not that you don’t know how to dance it’s just that you’re limp. You need to feel the pulse in you veins and let the music take you away.”

“But I don’t know how to do that,” Daichi sighed into his drink.

Noya smiled, “Chin up. Koushi and I have been friends since he started in this line of business. If anyone is going to teach you how to dance it’ll be him.”

“But—”

“He’s ignoring you, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So you just have to speak his language and then he won’t ignore you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dance with him.”

Daichi looked back at the sea of people to find Suga in the middle of it all, “I don’t think I can.”

Tanaka smirked, “Just wait till he goes crazy. He’ll dance with whoever can keep up.”

“What do you mean crazy?”

Noya leaned across the bar, “I hold an ultimate dance competition and Koushi has yet to be defeated.”

“Of course not he’s a professional.”

“No,” Noya pointed his finger in Daichi’s face, “No, he’s not a professional here. He’s just a person at my club.”

Tanaka squeezed Daichi’s arm, “You look like you have stamina.”

“I run sometimes.”

“Good you’re going to need it.”

“How long—”

Noya cut him off, “Till there’s only one left standing.”

“Holy shit.”

“Ready,” Noya asked his eyes gleaming.

“Wait, you’re going to start the competition now?”

“No, but you should go out there to stretch.”

Tanaka gently pushed Daichi from the bar stool. He stumbled and slowly made his way into the crowd. “What are you thinking, Noya?”

“This could be interesting.” Noya made eye contact with Suga and motioned for him to come to the bar. “That’s an interesting friend you got there.”

“He’s not my friend. I don’t know how he learned about this place, but—”

“He said that he wants to dance in the competition tonight.”

“What?”

“Go make sure you get him warmed up.”

“Why should I?”

“What would happen if everyone learned your true identity? It might get back to Oikawa,” Noya smiled sweetly batting his eyelids.

Suga narrowed his eyes, “Fine.”

Suga turned back to the crowd and found Daichi as he _attempted to dance_. He cleared his throat, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Suga,” Daichi gasped.

Reaching for Daichi’s hips Suga instructed in a flat voice, “This isn’t the cha cha slide so there’s no reason that your hips should be moving like _that_. Move your rib cage with purpose. Don’t just throw your body around. Since you’re built like a mountain, people will notice if you don’t do this right.”

“Sorry.”

“Why are you apologising to me?”

“I feel bad that I’m such a disaster that you need to help me,” Daichi’s ears burned.

“Trust me, it’s more of a service to everyone around you.” Suga’s hands drifted from his waist to slide up his body. His palm spread over Daichi’s breastbone, “Let your upper movement come from here. Stand straight,” one of Suga’s hands drifted up to his chin, “And never look down at your feet.” Daichi’s eyes lifted from the floor to focus on Suga’s face. “If you’re dancing with a partner look at them.” Even in the dimly lit club he could still see the faintest brushing of blush on Suga’s cheeks. Large chocolate eyes averted from his gaze, “If you’re dancing alone always look ahead.” Like a ghost Suga withdrew his hands and vanished into the crowd.

Alone, Daichi practiced the skills he was taught. Slowly he started to feel more comfortable and other people even started dancing with him. Meanwhile, Suga watched him from the bar beside Tanaka, “Watchin’ something interesting?”

Suga shoved Tanaka’s elbow making him slip from his perch on the bar as he turned towards Noya, “I’ll take a glass, Noya.”

“You’re going to drink? You never drink.”

Suga smiled softly into the glass that was placed before him, “I might as use my perk. You never know,” Suga took a slow sip, “I might lose my title tonight.” With that Suga downed the rest of the drink before turning back to the dance floor.

He disappeared into the crowd as Noya bit his lip. Tanaka leaned forward and pecked Noya’s lips, “Don’t worry.”

Noya reached out and laced his fingers with Tanaka’s, “I know, but if Koushi keeps acting like bait and teasing everyone then one of these days he’s going to get hurt.”

“You gave him a safe place here, and besides if anyone messes with him I doubt they would last long,” he pretended to crack his knuckles.  
Noya beamed before grabbing Tanaka’s shirt collar and pulling him across the bar for a chaste kiss, “Alright better get this party started.”

Everything was interrupted by a loud siren running through the club. Daichi looked around alarmed as everyone fell silent. He could feel a strange pulse running through the crowd as they all turned toward the bar. Noya stood on the bar, with Tanaka’s one arm around his leg for support, he held a microphone to his lips as the lights dimmed. His voice rang through the crowd, “It’s time to start the ultimate dance competition. The winner receives free drinks until they are dethroned. The current champion is Koushi.” A cheer ran through the club before Noya continued, “but that could end tonight.” The cheer turned into a roar as Noya clapped along happily, “Alright dance till you drop!”

The music shifted into something with a heavy pulse as the strobe lights burst to life. Daichi barely saw Noya climb off the bar before his vision was blocked by the sea of people in the club. Daichi felt like he was getting drunk on the music. He couldn’t really understand the lyrics that were booming behind the base that was shaking his bones. He wasn’t sure how long he was dancing, but he could suddenly feel those drinks start to sink in. He turned towards the bar and noticed that large group of people were hanging around watching the mass of people on the dance floor. Daichi turned to the man beside him, who if he recalled correctly was Shiratorizawa, “Why are all those people at the bar?”

“You know Tanaka? If he taps you on the shoulder it means that you’re done for the night.”

“Woah.”

“You’re doing pretty good. I guess those tips from Koushi helped.”

“Isn’t Koushi his first name?”

“So? If that’s what he wants to be called then why does it matter?” Daichi bit his cheek. Shiratorizawa smirked, “Relax, let me tell you a secret. Koushi is like a phantom. He only appears he when he wants to be seen then he vanishes.”

Noya’s voice boomed over the crowd of dancers, “Only two more hours till closing who can make it?”

Daichi turned to Shiratorizawa, “Thanks for the info.”

“Anytime.”

Moving away Daichi found himself on the other side of the crowd where he found the crowd gathered around Suga. The second that Daichi’s eyes spotted the other man he realized that this wasn't a competition but a slaughtering. Suga tossed his sweat tipped hair to the side, his eyes closed, and a look of pure bliss crossing his face. Nothing could compete with a professional dancer. Nothing could compete with a natural born dancer. Nothing could compete with Suga.

Suga’s eyes were heavily lidded as he breathed through his mouth and reached out a hand for Daichi. Daichi succumbed to temptation and followed the call of the siren. Daichi opened and closed his mouth stupidly trying to find the right words. Suga smiled, “What's wrong?”

“I think I might need a lesson in pair dancing.”

Suga smirked as he pulled Daichi's hands into his hips then stepped closer making their bodies flush, “I guess that you'll just have to improvise then.” The crowd around them whistled and catcalled as the music started to pick up. Daichi could feel Suga’s body sway and bend underneath his hands. With one glance at Suga it was clear that everyone else in this bar was severely out matched.

Suga’s body was moving fluidly as if he had lost his mind and allowed the music to control him. Suga’s hand caressed his own red tinted race as a soft smile crossed his face. “What’s the matter? Are you tired?”

“No, I’m just impressed.”

“Oh?”

“This is totally different than the way you usually dance.”

Suga rolled his head and the smile vanished from his face, “Sorry to disappoint you, Daichi, I can’t be a ceramic ballerina just for show all of the time.” Daichi burst into laughter and his hands slipped from Suga’s hips to hold his own stomach. Suga’s stomach twisted and his emotions were a whirlwind of anger, embarrassment, and shock as he asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Sorry, but I think it’s funny that you think I’d be angry at you. I think I’d be best for you just to be yourself instead of being who everyone wants you to be.”

Suga rolled his eyes, “Wow I know this a bar, but let me promise you something, Daichi, I won’t be going home with anyone tonight. So you can keep your one-liners for some drunk girl. Maybe it’ll work on her.”

Daichi clutched his chest, “Damn, Suga, you wound me.I thought that one would have worked on you.”

“You’ll have to work better than that.”

Noya’s voice boomed over the bar, “One more hour.”

Daichi glanced around them and there were only about a handful of people remaining. He pulled Suga flush to him, “Since you didn’t give me any guidance on pair dancing I guess I’ll have to use rules from other sports.”

“Huh?”

Daichi whispered into Suga’s ear, “I won’t give up too easily, but I think that someone like you deserves to been seen.” He grabbed Suga’s hand and used a nearby chair to climb onto a table pulling Suga up behind him.

Suga clutched Daichi’s shirt, “What the hell are you—”

“It’s fine let’s dance,” Daichi beamed.

“Are you drunk?”

“No. Maybe. Probably just a little. It’s fine. Trust me.”

Suga bit his lower lip before reaching for Daichi’s hands and placing them on his swaying hips. In barely a whisper Suga said, “When you dance with a partner your job is to always trust them to be there for you, and to never let them get hurt. True partners could dance blindfolded and never miss a beat.”

“We can try the blindfold later, but for now let’s just have some fun.”

Blush hot across Suga’s face, but the reason went unnoticed by Daichi. Noya shouted, “If you fall off the table I’m not responsible for any injuries.”

Meanwhile Tanaka waved to the other employees to push the rest of the tables together. Suga ran his hands up his body before finally resting all of his weight into Daichi’s hands and arching backwards. Even though Daichi was supporting him Suga felt weightless. Then he rolled up from his arm he caressed the side of Daichi’s face until his hands slipped from Daichi’s cheeks into a slight prayer. Slipping out of Daichi’s arms he walked around the table and did a cartwheel that ended in a split. He absorbed the cheers from the people near the bar. He gestured for Daichi to lift him from the split. When Daichi helped him up they continued dancing with their bodies flush as the music echoed around them. The people that were originally gathered around the side of the bar rushed up to the sides of the table. Daichi squeezed Suga’s hips, “Wait are we the only two left?”

“Why does that worry you?”

“Ah...no...it’s just…”

“It’s fine. Unless your legs feel like jelly now that you brought me up on this table.”

“It’s not that,” the smile fell from Daichi’s face.

“I honestly can’t believe that Noya is allowing us to dance on the tables. This bar is his baby.”

Daichi felt like his was drowning. Suga’s words were muffled as if he was talking through a mouthful of bubbles. The pounding of the music that so perfectly matched the swaying of Suga’s hips made Daichi feel sick. He didn’t have that much to drink, but he felt like he he would throw up. His breath was labored from dancing, but no it felt like his lungs couldn’t remember how to function. Through the ocean of confusion he heard Suga call his name, but Daichi couldn’t breath. He shoved Suga away from himself and clambered off the table tripping on the chair. He felt a pair of strong hands grab him when he face planted on the floor.

Tanaka asked, “Oi, are you okay?”

“I think I'm going to be sick,” Daichi gasped as he shoved Tanaka away and raced out the door.

Suga’s eyes were locked on the door with concern as the crowd around him cheered. Noya announced, “And it looks like Koushi is our victor again. He even set the competitor running for the hills. I guess this shows not to mess with him.” The crowd chuckled and started gathering their things before heading home.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the dance sequence makes some kind of sense...if not just know they had a blast and danced on tables till Daichi got sick.
> 
> Bye Bye Birdie


	4. I've Never Been In Love Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya is worried about Suga's relationship conflicts since he's currently with Oikawa, but Suga's eyes are starting to follow Daichi. However, Suga's eyes following Daichi might also be because Suga is paranoid that Daichi will expose his nightlife to Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> FINALLY we've made it to the beginning of the Tananoya section! This is still just a little teaser, but I promise that they will have more stage time. 
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

The sound on the bedroom door closing stirred Noya awake. He refused to open his eyes but he was aware of the familiar room around him. It was the room on the floor above the bar with a full size bed and minimalist furniture. The room was shabby to say the least. Everything from the scraps of blankets that were strewn over his bare frame to the matted and stained carpet.

The only thing that Noya went out of his way to purchase were the curtains that blocked out the sun’s bright morning rays. He snoozed in relative bliss even though he sensed Tanaka moving about the room. He felt a dip in the mattress as Tanaka slipped into bed beside him. Smiling Noya snuggled into his boyfriend’s back and kissed the center causing Tanaka to visibly relaxed his shoulders. Noya let his fingers ghost over Tanaka’s biceps trailing down his forearm till he intertwined their fingers. Meanwhile, Tanaka brought their intertwined fingers to his lips, “Yuu.” Noya hummed in response letting his other hand slip underneath Tanaka’s tank top craving the feeling of his warm skin. “What are you thinking about?”

Blinking slowly Noya let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he climbed over Tanaka and straddled his hips, pinning the taller man to the mattress. “What do ya mean?”

“Is something bothering you?” Even in the darkness Tanaka could see Noya’s glare. He pushed himself up and kissed the center of Noya’s scrunched up forehead, “Your glares don’t scare me.” Tanaka’s hand left its perch on Noya’s waist to rub soothing circles on Noya’s back, “Yuu.” Noya leaned forward and hugged Tanaka. A soft chuckle escaped the taller man, “You’re so cuddly today.”

“I’m worried about him,” Noya mumbled.

“Koushi?”

Noya nodded into Tanaka’s neck before continuing after a long pause, “I don’t want him to get hurt.”

Tanaka kissed Noya’s hair and whispered, “In the end this isn’t our decision to make.”

“I can’t go through that, again, I can’t—”

“Sh, I know,” Tanaka ran his fingers through Noya’s still damp hair. “We have to hope for the best or we’ll have to cut this off before—”

“—before it’s too late,” Noya lifted his head slightly, his limp bangs tickling Tanaka’s nose. Glassy eyes looked into Tanaka’s, “Didn’t you see it? Tonight on the dance floor? Koushi is already falling for him. Koushi can’t swim for shit, but he keeps jumping into the damn ocean. One of these days he’s going to drown.”

Tanaka forcefully cupped Noya’s face, “He might not be able to swim for shit, but I promise you this: we will come, no matter hell or high water, every time to save him before he drowns.”

Noya’s eyes became bright with determination and he nodded. He grabbed Tanaka’s wrist as he leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips. Tanaka opened his mouth for Noya’s invading tongue. As the kiss continued Noya’s body stopped trembling and Tanaka could feel him becoming more like himself. His hands slipped from Tanaka’s wrists and he smiled as he pulled back from the kiss, “Thank you.”

Tanaka raised his eyebrows, “That was a thank you kiss?”

“Maybe,” Noya smiled secretively. However, before Tanaka could figure out more Noya climbed off him and snuggled into the sheets, “Now it’s time for bed. I’m beat.”

Tanaka sighed and flopped his arms over Noya before pulling the smaller man flush against his body, “Night”

Noya laced their fingers together, “Night”

 

***

Under the main stage of the theatre, Suga’s alarm clock rang through the small studio that he transformed into a bedroom. He stood up from his spot on the floor and shut off the alarm. He was already dressed and ready for the day. He sat back on ground and started stretching once more. He reach in front of him and felt the comfortable pull of his muscles as they stretched. Taking a deep breath he attempted to reach further out and smiled to himself as he met the tick mark on the ground. Next he leaned over to his left foot and wrapped his hands around his favorite pair of fuzzy socks.

After flexing and pointing his foot he moved onto the next side. He moved through the series of warm-ups that seemed second nature to him at this point. Meanwhile, his mind was full of more important matters. _Daichi saw me last night. What am I going to do? What if he talks about it today? What if he tries to blackmail me? What—What if he tells Oikawa?_ Suga stopped stretching all together with that thought and quickly stood up. He walked and grabbed his dance bag without even checking that he had everything. _What if Oikawa finds out? Would he forbids me from ever going out again? Would he yell at Noya? Would I lose my job?_ Suga threw the bag over his shoulder before slipping on a pair of shoes and heading out his room.

His heart was racing as he made his way through the narrow hidden passageways of the theatre’s underbelly until he reached the main part of backstage area. Crew members wished him good morning, but he barely sent them a passing glance as he made his way towards the stage. _Shit. He had to find Daichi and make sure that he kept his mouth shut._ “Koushi,” Oikawa called from the other side of the stage.

Suga’s heart jumped into his throat and he felt like he was going to throw up. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Daichi sitting on the edge of the stage talking lightheartedly to Ukai about the script. Suga’s world was about to come crashing down because of this little—Oikawa’s hands pulled him close as he whined, “I hate when you don’t sleep with me I’m always so lonely.”

 _What? What is happening?_ Oikawa leaned forward and pecked Suga’s lips, “Did you miss me?”

Robotically Suga responded, “Of course, Tooru.”

In an instant Oikawa closed the distance between their lips dipping his lover slightly and allowing his tongue to slip into the other man’s mouth. Suga’s hands fisted in the the collar of Oikawa’s jacket to brace himself. He tried to gather his thoughts as he just let Oikawa kiss him without responding. Oikawa pulled back and frowned, but Suga reasoned to himself  _Daichi must not have said anything yet._ Pulling Oikawa towards him Suga arched his back into the kiss and pushed their bodies flush. Tsukishima walked on stage clapping his hands followed by Yamaguchi and Kiyoko, “Alright! Break it up.”

The two lovers separated and Daichi turned from where he was sitting with Ukai to focus on the director. Ukai asked from the edge of the stage, “What’s the plan for today?”

Tsukishima consulted his clipboard, “Since all of the key actors have their lines memorized for scene 17 and have the basic steps also memorized Kiyoko wants to show them the major lift for the show.”

Kiyoko stepped forward, “The lift is important in the scene. As you all know Koushi’s character is blind so it take his character a lot of faith to be lifted into the air.”

“We also have Yachi here with us today,” Yamaguchi added, “Oh, Daichi, she is the one in charge of the playbook. So we will need to get a bio from you later. Nothing too serious just your first and last name, age, and thoughts on this role since you have no prior experience.”

Tsukishima nodded, “Yes, but let’s work on those lifts first since without them this show cannot go on.”

Daichi frown, “Huh?”

Ukai leaned against the stage, “Koushi’s name is Asuma in the show. His name is made using the kanji for fly and true reality. His parents the king and queen of the kingdom translate it to mean a true treasure and want to sell him off to Mr. Oikawa’s kingdom. However, your character knows that he is really meant to fly. In this scene you give him those wings.”

Silence fills the stage until Kiyoko softly says, “So the lift has to be a symbol of freedom, happiness, and love between your characters.”

Suga glanced in Daichi’s direction, but the man in question looked down at his hands, “But I’ve never seriously lifted anyone and held them for a long period of time. I might drop him.”

“I’m not that heavy,” Suga growled.

Kiyoko waved for Daichi to come to her, “Listen, a lift is not a one man job. It takes both the person being lifted and the lifter to perform it perfectly. I will show you how it’s done then you will try it.” She looked around for a moment then she walked backstage and returned with a large man wearing a “CREW” shirt. Daichi’s eyes were immediately drawn to the large scar trailed over his right eye from his forehead to his cheek. “This is Iwaizumi. He’s always been with us as the head of the back of house functions such as stage crew, but he’s always good when I need a helping hand.”

“What do you need,” Iwaizumi asked.

“I need to show a lift.” She turned to Daichi and Suga, “This is how it will be done. Watch closely.” She walked to the far end of the stage and started narrating her actions, “This lift will happen after Koushi runs from Oikawa and as he stumbles towards Daichi’s voice he becomes happier and gains courage. Imagine it: he’s finally free and about to be with the man of his dreams.” She slowly made her way across the stage towards Iwaizumi who was standing waiting for her to arrive. Then instantly when she drew nearer he began to prepare: he bent his knees, held out his arms, and squared his shoulders. “Then Daichi catches Koushi and lifts him into the air.” Faster than Daichi could follow Kiyoko was in the air. She was being supported only by her waist as she spread her hands out. “The music will swell and Koushi will laugh or cry because he’s finally free. Then once Daichi finally lowers him and they are in each other’s arms finally,” she was lowered to the ground, “Daichi will lean in and kiss him. Finally they think everything is perfect. End Scene.” Iwaizumi didn’t even attempt the kiss as Kiyoko clapped him on the shoulder, “Thanks.”

Daichi’s eyes were wide as he tried to imagine doing that himself. “Stop standing around and get into position.”

Daichi stood in the wings as he watched Suga and Oikawa on stage. He turned towards Iwaizumi, “Any advice for the lift?”

Iwaizumi didn’t take his eyes off the stage, but he softly said, “Whatever you do don’t drop him, or Tooru will kill you.”

Daichi gulped and hoped he wouldn’t forget his lines. He watched as Suga shoved Oikawa away from him, “You see me as nothing more than a priceless gem. You want to put me on a pedestal and admire me, but you’ll never love me. I would rather abandon this life of riches and royalty if I can be loved.”

Oikawa growled from the ground, “You would abandon me?”

“Yes, but don’t worry you’ll forget about me soon as another beauty crosses your path.”

Suga rushed off stage as Oikawa called after him, “Asuma! Asuma, don’t leave me here.”

Four extras ran onto stage at the time, “My lord what happened?

“The building is burning down around you?”

“How did you get trapped under this rubble?

“Where is Lord Asuma?”

“I don’t know,” Oikawa growled, “Just get me out of here.” The extras basically dragged Oikawa off stage as Daichi rushed onto stage and looked around concerned. Then he looked back from the way that he came.

“Asuma,” Daichi called. “Asuma!”

“Nobuo,” Suga called back.

Whipping around Daichi wasn’t sure if he was getting caught up in his own acting but Suga looked so happy to see him that it made his heart skip a beat. Daichi breathed, “Asuma.” Suga staggered in his direction and Daichi chanted his name like it was a prayer, “Asuma, oh, Asuma.” As Suga grew closer Daichi recalled what would happen when Suga actually met him in the middle. He tried his best to mimic Iwaizumi’s stance, but the second his hands touched Suga’s hips he knew he wouldn’t be able to lift him. Daichi buckled and he ended up on his back with Suga on top of him. He winced at the pain shooting up his back and slowly opened his eyes only to be met with Suga’s large eyes. “Daichi, are you okay?”

“Uh, I think?”

Oikawa rushed onto the stage and pulled Suga off Daichi and pat him down, “Are you hurt anywhere?”

“No,” Suga grumbled shoving Oikawa’s hands, “I’m fine he protected me.”

Iwaizumi held out a hand for Daichi, “You alright?”

“Thanks.”

“That was pretty brave what you did.”

“What do you mean? I don’t really remember it. All I remember was him coming at me then flopping on my back like an idiot.”

“You tried man. You almost had him in the air, but Koushi was off balance and you instantly lowered him into your arms. Then the two of you fell onto the ground. I think you hit your head and had the wind knocked out of you. Plus, you had all of your combined weights hit the ground so your back must be hurting like a bitch, but you did good kid.”

Tsukishima climbed up the steps onto the stage and she poked Koushi in the chest, “I don’t know what you’re thinking about but you could have got both of you hurt in the process.” Koushi opened his mouth to retaliate, but Tsukishima turned, “Kiyoko, what do you want them to do?”

Kiyoko was currently on the phone and glaring at the pair of them, “Thanks, Ennoshita.” Kiyoko shook her head, “That’s it for today. There is nothing more they can do on the stage.”

“Kiyoko,” Suga started.

“After you’re done with Yachi I want both you to get your swimming gear and meet me at the address that I sent to Yamaguchi. Ennoshita is the only one that can save you two now.” She turned and left the auditorium. Yachi clambered up the stairs and tripped scattering the documents she was holding all over the stage. Daichi and Suga stooped down to gather the papers for her.

Oikawa glared at the closed door where Kiyoko vanished behind, “I’ll be right back.”

He vanished back stage determined to cut Kiyoko off on her way to the parking lot. He had _a lot_ to talk to her about. One of the more pressing matters was that the lift from before was way to sexual. He hated seeing Koushi have to be lifted by that oaf who shouldn’t even be on his stage. He saw her through the window and raced down the hallway. _No, she can’t get away._ Oikawa ran down the hall. There was just this door. Then he could catch up to her. He was so close.

His hand closed over the handle and he was about the wrench it open when a larger, warmer hand enclosed over his. He whipped around only to find himself backed into a broad chest. He didn’t even realize he was panting through his mouth and sweat was trickling down his face. The person’s other hand covered Oikawa’s eyes and pulled him backwards so Oikawa was leaning on the man’s chest, “Tooru, relax.”

Oikawa exhaled at the sound of his name, “Iwa-chan, let go of me.”

“Not until you calm down. You ran through the backstage area like a crazy man.” He turned Oikawa around, “I know that you _think_ you love him, but it’s all an act. One day you’ll come back to me, Tooru.”

“Is that so,” Oikawa’s eyes seductively drifted from staring at Iwaizumi’s lips to locking onto his eyes.

“It is,” Iwaizumi agreed pinning Oikawa’s hands on either side of his head as he pushed him back against the door, “And do you want to know why I know that?”

“Why,” Oikawa asked narrow his eyes and jutting out his chin.

“Because you easily get bored with shiny things and—”

“—and?”

“And you’ve always loved me.”

“Hajime,” Oikawa gasped before Iwaizumi captured his lips. Iwazumi took a step closer making the space between their bodies nonexistent. Beneath his hands Oikawa struggled for a moment before going limp. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa’s wide eyes slowly fluttered closed in pleasure. Oikawa moaned into the kiss as Iwaizumi stepped between Oikawa’s trembling legs. The desire to touch Oikawa’s body won over his desire to restrain the man. Within seconds their hands were entangled with each other. One of Oikawa’s hands went to cup Iwaizumi’s face while the other clenched in the material of his T-shirt. Iwaizumi’s hand went up to fist in Oikawa’s hair while the other was playing along the other man’s skin under his shirt.

Breaking from the kiss Oikawa bit his lip, “Shit, Hajime.”

“What? Sugawara doesn’t make you feel this good?”

“Just shut up and kiss me damnit.”

“Of course.”

The sound of Iwazumi’s work phone rang through the narrow backstage hallway. They both froze waiting to see what the other would do. Finally, Iwaizumi pecked Oikawa’s lips once more before he retreated, “Hold on a sec.”

“Wait, why?”

“Unlike you I have to work. I can meet you later if you want,” Iwazumi pulled out his phone before pecking Oikawa’s lips once more. “See ya.”

Oikawa let his back slump against the door, “Stupid, Iwa-chan.”

Meanwhile, on the stage Yamaguchi smiled nervously, “How about you two give Yachi your information then we can all head out together. That way I can make sure you both get there in a timely manner and without issues.”

Suga agreed, “I’ll go grab my bio.”

Yachi nodded, “Alright.” Turning to Daich she smiled, “Any idea what you want to write for your bio?”

“Not really?”

“If you want I can find some first time bios and send them to your email and then you can just email your copy to me, but I’ll need it by tonight.”

“Uh ok.”

She jotted down her email as Suga came in with his laptop. He sat beside Daichi and asked, “Is this still your email, Yachi?”

“Yep!” She turned to Daichi, “Can I have your basic information? Like first and last name and age? Just as a placeholder for now?”

“Sure, My First name is Daichi and my last name is Sawamura and I’m—”

It was as if Suga had suddenly gone deaf. He slowly turned to Daichi and watched his lips move without making any sound. _Did he just say Sawamura? It couldn’t be? Could it?_ Daichi clapped his shoulder bringing him back to reality, “Go get your stuff and we’ll meet here when we’re ready to leave.”

Daichi ran from the theatre as Suga moved to his room in slow motion. _I’m trying to connect two people that have no connection at all. Right? Right? There’s no way it’s the same person. There’s no way he’s Wa-chan?_ In a daze Suga grabbed his swimsuit and everything he would thought he might need and threw it in his bag. He walked into the theatre to find Daichi doubled over with a bag over his shoulder. He waved off Yamaguchi, “I was on the volleyball team I really shouldn’t be this winded I guess I’m getting old.”

Then Yamaguchi noticed Suga, “You’re both ready, now? Let’s head out. We don’t want to keep Kiyoko waiting.” Together they headed out of the theatre towards the company car. Daichi couldn’t help but notice the way that Suga’s eyes were suddenly following him. He wasn’t sure what the cause was, but he couldn’t say that he exactly minded the attention. Together they climbed into the backseat and then they were off.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are a scandalous man, Oikawa Tooru!
> 
> In case you're confused the lift is just like the Dirty Dancing lift. If you don't know what I mean you need to go watch an amazing movie (or you could just Google it).
> 
> Guys & Dolls


	5. I Got Lost in His Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga practice their lift in the pool with surprising results. After practice they share a relaxing car ride together wondering why Yamaguchi abandoned them. They never would have guessed that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were battling their own demons from the past as they step into center stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> The following chapter is brought to you by my seven years of dance experience, and my desire for Tsukishima to drive off with his babe, Yamaguchi, on a motorcycle. 
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

The car slowed to a halt outside of a large, gated facility with a call button and automatic doors. Yamaguchi pressed the call button and answered the series of question using a text he had received from Kiyoko. Once they were granted access, Yamaguchi glance at them in the rearview mirror, “When you’re ready to come back to the theatre just call me and I can give you a lift.”

Yamaguchi pulled up to the front door, Suga opened the car door and Daichi filed out of the car after him. In front of the building stood a man wearing a plain white shirt and black shorts. As they approached he glanced up, “Are you guys Kiyoko’s dancers?” Slightly delayed Daichi nodded mimicking Suga. The man offer them a small smile, “I’m Ennoshita Chikara. My family owns this hospital and physical rehabilitation center.”

Daichi sent a confused glance at Suga, but Suga ignored him as they followed Ennoshita down the rehabilitation wing. As if sensing Daichi’s question Ennoshita casually commented, “Kiyoko asked if she could borrow one of your facilities pools, since we have five, so you guys could practice. We usually rent out one of the pools for birthday parties or special events. Kiyoko and I have been good friends since elementary school so I don’t mind doing favors for her.”

Ennoshita came to a halt before a room labeled men, “This is the locker room. You can change and leave you stuff in there. I’ll go grab you guys some locks.”

Daichi tightened his hold on the strap of his bag before he shouldered his way into the locker room. It was deserted apart from a few elderly men who were just finishing up. Suga set his bag on a nearby bench and started unpacking. Daichi followed suit as Ennoshita walked in, “Here are the locks. The combinations are attached to them, but if you can’t remember them or lose the paper I always have the master key.”

“Thank you,” they mumbled as Ennoshita left them alone again.

Suga stripped off his shirt and Daichi noticed the tattoo on his back, “Is it okay if you get that wet?”

“Huh?”

“Your tattoo?”

“Oh,” Suga looked over his shoulder at it as if he forgot it was there, “It’s not like I’m going to melt for something.”

“Well, it’s really cool. I just didn’t want it to get destroyed by the chlorine.” Daichi wanted to punch himself. He just commented that Suga’s tattoo looked “cool” _Did he have the vocabulary of a third grader?_

Suga tilted his head to the side, “If the chlorine destroys it that would be perfect.”

Silence filled the room, but Daichi couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting back to the tattoo. The tattoo sat on Suga’s right shoulder blade. It was a beautiful crow with lush, sleek feathers in mid flight, but one of its wings was turning to tar. The tip of the bad wing was dripping tar and the bone was exposed. It was beautiful upon first glance, but the longer Daichi looked at it he noticed that the crow was utterly falling apart at the seams. The most beautiful and terrifying aspect of the tattoo was the crow’s eye. The eye looked as if it was begging for someone to save it from its fate, and yet it was determined to die in silence with pride.

“Are you going to change?”

Suga’s question snapped Daichi out of his trance, “Uh, sorry.” Turning around Daichi stripped and pulled on his bathing suit. He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed, but he could feel the heat flooding his face. “Sorry, I’m read—” The rest of his sentence died in his throat when he turned to see Suga wearing a speedo.

Blush shot across Suga’s face and he snapped, “What?”

“Do you usually where that when you—”

“No! It-it’s just sin-since you’re lifting me I figured you wouldn’t want the hassle of all the extra material. I did it for you.”

 _I did it for you_ Suga’s words rang in Daichi’s head. Daichi squatted on the ground. _Oh God_. He needed a breather. Suga was going to kill him. Once he was sure that he was okay Daichi gathered himself and stood up, “Okay, let’s go.”

Suga raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment as he draped a towel over his shoulders. He turned out of the locker room and headed in the direction of the pool. Daichi spotted Kiyoko sitting in a chair with a large assortment of documents spread out before her. She had one headphone in and she gently nodded her head to the beat of a song she could hear. Pulling the pencil from her hair she made a quick note in the notebook on her lap. She didn’t seem to notice them approaching as she continued to work. Suga pulled the towel tighter around himself as he cleared his throat. Kiyoko didn’t look up at them, “Put your things down and stretch.”

They both tossed their towels on an empty chair before they started stretching. The pool area was eerily silent except for the sound of the running filter system and the giant ventilation fan. Daichi starred lamely at his toes as his fingertips barely brushed the surface. Meanwhile next to him Suga was able to wrap his fingers around his toes no problem. Daichi had to remind himself that Suga was a professional dancer and that this was his first time doing something seriously physical since volleyball club. Once Kiyoko was satisfied with their stretching she gestured towards the pool, “Get in.”

Daichi turned to the pool and sat on the edge. _Damn the water was freezing_.He let his feet get use to it before he would try to submerge more of himself.

Suga watched as Daichi sat down on the edge of the pool. He knew the reason why Kiyoko asked for them to stretch again even though they already stretched at the theatre. She wanted Suga to get rid of his tension before practicing this lift. For some reason he couldn’t shake off this stiffness and worry. Suga stared at Daichi’s back as his thoughts started racing once more _he knows too much. Has he told anyone yet? If not, what is he waiting for? What if this gets Noya in trouble? Shit, Koushi, stop thinking about this. We need to focus on this lift._ In the hope of ridding his mind of such annoying thoughts Suga ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in.

Daichi recoiled in both surprise and confusion as water covered him from head to toe. Suga surfaced and raked his hair out of his face, “Come on. We don’t have all day.”

Nodding Daichi slipped off the edge and into the pool. Kiyoko stared at them wide eyed for a moment until she regained her composure. Walking to the edge of the water she softly advised, “You two should head to the edge of the shallow section and practice the lift. Since you’re in the water Koushi won’t be running towards you for momentum, but the water will make it easier for you to lift him. Prepare, then lift.”

Daichi followed Suga to the shallow side of the pool. Once he was properly standing he watched Suga for further direction. Suga stood before him and took both of Daichi’s hands and placed them on his waist, “We’ll bend together then you’ll lift me into the air.”

“Okay.”  
Daichi tightened his grip on Suga’s narrow, toned waist, “Don’t hold me so tight. I can’t breath and you’ll bruise me.”

“Ah, sorry,” Daichi loosened his grip on Suga as blush colored his cheeks.

Suga took a deep breath, “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Together they bent their knees and Daichi attempted to lift Suga into the air, but to say he wasn’t successful was an understatement. He lifted Suga, but had too much momentum and ended up throwing Suga over his shoulder into the deep end. After Daichi apologized profusely they tried once more. Each attempt was just as bad as the first. They couldn’t find their center causing Suga to either go flailing into the deep end or slipping out of Daichi’s hands into the shallow end. After the last failed attempt they both surfaced the water panting. “Sorry,” Daichi wheezed brushing the water out of his face.

“I’ve told you already that it’s fine.”

“Daichi,” Kiyoko called from the poolside, “Come here.”

He left Suga’s side and swam to her, “Yeah?”

“Get out of the pool. I think I figured out what the problem is.” Daichi obeyed and stood on the side of the pool dripping water, darkening the concrete. “I want you to show me how you have been lifting Koushi.”

Daichi tried to imagine that Suga was before him as he showed Kiyoko. She shook her head, “You’re definitely not a natural born dancer. Do you see it, Koushi?”

Suga drifted to the edge of the pool, “Do it once more.”

As Daichi bent Kiyoko smacked him in the lower back with her notebook, “Look at this horrible posture. If the foundation is not solid then the ceiling will definitely crumble.” Suga pulled himself out of the pool with a thundering gush of water. Kiyoko turned to Suga, “Unless you want to really break a leg help him fix this.”

Suga stood before Daichi and touched his chin, “Always look ahead.” Suga took Daichi’s hands and positioned them in an L shape, “You have to be aware of every inch of your body and then ten inches beyond.”

“What?”

“Stretch your fingers out. Now think about how if you moved your hand to the right where it would be. The reason we prepare in dance is so that you can visually imagine where you will be when the move is complete and to ensure that you’re setting yourself up for success.” Nothing had changed, but Daichi felt oddly aware of each of his fingers and his toes and how they were positioned. “Everything needs to be purposeful and every inch of your body is a part of a beautiful art piece so don’t let ugly hands ruin it.”

Suga stood beside Daichi and he pressed a soft hand on Daichi’s lower back while pushing on Daichi chest with the other, “As a dancer you need perfect posture. Without it you will hurt your body and ruin your performance.” Daichi’s skin burned when Suga’s soft hands touched him and he could feel the blush streaking down his spine. Suga sandwiched his hands on the the center of Daichi’s chest and back, “Don’t lean too far one way. Center yourself.” Daichi could barely concentrate on breathing let alone ensuring that his body was centered. _Suga was too close. Could he feel Daichi’s heartbeat? Shit._

“Let’s try the lift.”

“You want me to do it on the concrete?”

“No, just pretend like you were and I’ll correct your posture if I need to.” Daichi nodded and did as he was told, aware of Suga’s fingers against his bare skin. Once Daichi was finished going through the motions he turned to Suga.

“How was that?”

Suga slowly let his hands slide off Daichi’s skin, “Much better, but let’s see if you can keep it up.”

Kiyoko smiled from her chair as they made their way back into the water. The water added a new element, but maintaining his posture without Suga’s guiding fingers was the hardest part. In volleyball posture was nowhere near as important, and he didn’t realize how hard it was to keep his body straight. _Geez have I been slouching my whole life?_ Daichi didn’t even realize that he was already standing at the edge of the shallow section. Suga lifted his hands out of the water and let the droplets drain through his fingers. “Ready,” Daichi asked.

Suga nodded and the two of them prepared for the lift. Something felt different. It was as if time was slowing down and even though his heartbeat was racing away without him it was not pounding so hard in his ears. Daichi grabbed Suga’s waist and together they bent their knees. This time. Daichi lifted Suga in the air. They were a little wobbly, but they managed to maintain the pose. A euphoric and surprised smile bloomed to life on Suga’s face as he littered water over Daichi’s face. Daichi couldn’t help smiling himself as he watched dimples appear on either side of Suga’s mouth. His strength was failing him and Daichi not so gracefully lowered Suga into the water.

Once they both surfaced Suga swam over and pulled Daichi into his arms, “You did it!”

Daichi’s shock ebbed and he pulled Suga flush to him, “Thank you for everything.”

Kiyoko slowly got to her feet, “Good job. Both of you. Go get changed. We’re done for today.”

“But,” Suga started.

“Let’s end on a high note.”

They nodded before heading out of the pool towards the locker room. The sun had set and night was taking over the sky when they stepped outside. Kiyoko frowned, “Why are you two just standing there.”

“We were going to call Yamaguchi to pick us up, but for some reason he isn’t answering.”

Suga took the phone from Daichi, “Are you sure that you have the right number?”

“He was the one that typed it.”

Kiyoko held up her car keys, “Want to get in? I can give you a lift.”

The car was silent as they made their way down the road. The sky drew darker outside the windows as Suga asked, “Kiyoko, what were you working on at the pool?”

She glanced in the rear view mirror before saying, “I was thinking of choreography for another scene since Tsukishima just gave me the sheet music and an audio copy.”

Suga nodded, “Tomorrow are we going to practice at the pool again or are we going to just see how it goes on stage tomorrow?”

“Let’s see how Daichi is feeling tomorrow. I have plenty of choreography to teach you besides the lift so we can still practice in the pool till he feels comfortable doing it on stage.”

Suga nodded, “That's true. So how are you—”

The rest of Suga’a words were cut off as Daichi's head gently fell against Suga’s shoulder. Kiyoko smiled, “It’s been a long day for him. Let him sleep.”

Suga glanced out the window trying to distract himself from the blush burning his neck, “What do you think happened to Yamaguchi?”

Kiyoko shook her head, “Honestly sometimes it's better just not knowing.”

Daichi gently nuzzled Suga’s shoulder mumbling, “Sorry...I’ll try...harder...next time...”

 

***

Yamaguchi knocked on Tsukishima’s office door and waited a beat before he entered. He frowned when he found the office completely empty aside from a mess that he would have to remind himself to tidy before it grew into something worse. Gently closing the door he started walking through the empty theatre. Most of the stage crew had already packed up and headed home aside from Iwaizumi and a few others. Slowly making his way up to the group he asked, “Have you seen the director?”

Iwaizumi frowned, “He should be on stage. We’re actually heading out now. If he needs anything tell him to leave it on my desk.”

Yamaguchi nodded and bowed, “Have a good night.”

The other crew men clapped him on the back wishing him a good night before disappearing after Iwaizumi. Once the door had closed behind them Yamaguchi turned in the direction of the stage. _What is Kei still doing on the stage at this hour? Was there a problem? If so why is he sending everyone else home?_ Lost in thought Yamaguchi didn’t even notice Asahi until he walked right into him. Yamaguchi rubbed his lower back as he got off the ground trying to comprehend what had just happened. When he noticed Asahi his eyes widened, “Sorry.”

Asahi waved off his apology in place of his own, “No, it’s my fault I walked right into you. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, are you heading home too?”

“Yep. Aren’t you?”

“Huh?”

“You’re heading back into the theatre,” Asahi pointed out, “The parking lot is the other way.”

“I was just going to get Tsukishima first.”

“That’s right you two live together.”

“Yep,” Yamaguchi smiled before remembering, “Is your wife still off on business?”

“Yeah, but she should be coming back soon.”

“That’s great news!”

“Yeah,” Asahi blushed, “I’m looking forward to her return.”

Yamaguchi smiled softly at him, “Nothing is better than spending time with your lover.”

“Oh, sorry I got distracted! I think I remember seeing Tsukishima on stage.”

“Yeah, I heard he was there that’s why I wanted to grab him before he stays here till dawn working.”

Ashai nodded, “He’s very dedicated.”

“He is,” Yamaguchi said softly.

“Well I better get going. I have a good night.”

“You too.”

Yamaguchi made his way on stage where only the work lights illuminated the room. In the middle of the stage Tsukishima sat in the midst of scattered notes. Yamaguchi walked up to him and softly knelt as close as the papers would permit. The silence that filled the stage was comfortable and Yamaguchi closed his eyes as he listened to the turning and fluttering of papers by Tsukishima. “If you’re going to sleep go home, Tadashi.”

His eyes snapped open, “I’m not sleeping. And anyway I’m waiting for Daichi and Suga to call me so I can pick them up from practice with Kiyoko.”

“If you want I can do it.”

“It’s fine.”

Without saying a word Tsukishima cleared a section of paperwork and beckoned Yamaguchi to come to his side. Yamauchi quickly snuggled into his lover’s neck as he felt a familiar arm drape around his shoulder and pull him close. Brown eyes followed Tsukishima’s slim fingers as he shuffled through the documents, “Are you almost done?”

“Yeah, why?”

Yamaguchi shook his head before gently kissing Tsukishima’s pulse point on his neck, “No reason.”

“How long are you planning on waiting for them to finish practicing?”

A faint hum of uncertainty escaped Yamauchi as he gently kissed the underside of Tsukishima’s chin. Leaning back on Tsukishima’s shoulder Yamauchi started to play with the blond cowlicks within his reach, “You need a haircut, Kei.”

“Once everything settles down I will. Anyway it’s not even that long.”

“I know, but the longer you go the more wild it’ll become. Remember when we were in the dance company and your hair was so long that it hung in a ponytail over your shoulder?”

“I remember. Then everyone told me that I shouldn’t cut it, but you were so jealous that you asked me if you could cut it.”

“That’s such an embarrassing story,” Yamauchi buried his face in his hands.

Tsukishima leaned forward and whispered into Yamauchi’s ear, “I thought it was cute.” Blush engulfed Yamauchi’s ears making Tsukishima lean forward and nibble on his ear lobe, “Don’t hide your face.” Yamauchi shook his head. Tsukishima smiled, “You know,” he started softly, “Watching Daichi practice the lift reminded me of the time when we use to dance together in the company on this stage. I miss it.”

Yamauchi slowly lowered his hands only to cup Tsukishima’s face instead, “Kei, I’m so sorry.”

Tsukishima lifted Yamauchi’s chin so that their eyes would meet, “I wasn’t talking about me dancing. I miss seeing you dance, Tadashi.”

“But I promised I wouldn’t dance without you. I even buried my dance shoes.”  
“Tadashi,” Tsukishima leaned forward and kissed the soft trembling lips before him. Slowly pulling back he asked, “Can you dance for me?”

“Kei, I—”

“—not in front of anyone else, but just now when it’s the two of us?”

Yamauchi leaned forward and kissed Tsukishima’s lips once more. He continued kissing as he stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled away with a smile and using two hair pins out of his pocket he pushed his bangs to one side. Tsukishima leaned back and watched as Yamaguchi kicked off his shoes before walking to the side of the stage. As if waiting for music only he could hear Yamaguchi pointed one foot behind him and held his hands out before him.

The sound of barefeet against the stage echoed as Yamaguchi chasséd across the stage before leaping into air. His back was beautifully arched as his hands flew up over his head. His legs formed a split in the air and his feet were beautifully pointed before he landed. A proud, but pained expression crossed Tsukishima’s face as he watched Yamauchi slowly roll his head around his shoulders. Then just like a marionette Yamaguchi’s fingers ghosted over his leg as it slowly lifted into the air until Yamaguchi’s foot was pointed next to his head. Without hesitation Tsukishima came up behind his lover and grabbed Yamauchi’s ankle with one hand and his waist with the other.  
Yamauchi’s head fell back onto Tsukishima’s shoulder, “Kei.”

“Dance with me, Tadashi.”

“Always.”

Tsukishima released Yamauchi's ankle and turned him around and soon their bodies molded to each other. The feeling was so natural that when Tsukishima moved Yamauchi didn’t even question it, and simply followed his movements. Tsukishima’s lips traced over his pulse point. They held the pose for a second before Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi back into his arms. The sound of bare feet echoed across the floor as Yamaguchi lunged them into another intense pose.

He could feel Tsukishima’s warm breath on his neck before Tsukishima guided him into a graceful turn. As they completed their revolution Tsukishima’s hand traveled from Yamaguchi’s waist down to caress the curve of Yamaguchi’s sultry leg that wrapped around his body. Yamaguchi mouth fell open as Tsukishima lovingly nibbled on his exposed ear. Suddenly Tsukishima’s mouth vanished from his ear as he felt Tsukishima guide him into the next move. Knees bent Tsukishima guided Yamaguchi into a split on the floor. “Will you dip me, Kei?”

“If you want me to.”

“I do.”

In an instant Yamaguchi switched the position of his legs and allowed Tsukishima to pull him close once more. They swayed for a moment on the spot without any space between their bodies. Tsukishima swiftly and purposefully guided them across the floor with a series of rapid movements. The combination of fancy footwork and twists was enough to leave Yamaguchi and Tsukishima panting by the time they reached the other side of the stage. Yamaguchi trained his eyes on the small beads of sweat that were trickling down the side of his lover’s face. They both performed a series of small kicks between each others legs as Yamaguchi buried his fingers into the forest of blond cowlicks. Tsukishima smiled at his lover and leaned forward to kiss his lips before he gently dipped Yamaguchi.

Together they held the pose as their chests heaved from the physical activity. Yamaguchi reached up and gently caressed Tsukishima’s jawline before he was slowly eased out of the dip. Tsukishima’s hands fell to Yamaguchi’s waist, “You’re so beautiful, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi let his head fall onto Tsukishima’s strong shoulder, “Is your ankle alright?”

“Fine,” he promised with a kiss to Yamauchi’s damp forehead. “Let’s go home.”

“But I have to wait for—”

“Kiyoko can bring them home.”

“Don’t you still have work?”

“It can wait for tomorrow.”

Defeated Yamauchi nodded, “Okay.”

Tsukishima smiled before leaning in for one more chaste kiss. Pulling away Tsukishima turned to the paperwork on the floor and started gathering it, “Can you go grab my keys from my office?”

“Sure.”

Yamaguchi rushed from the stage as Tsukishima straightened up and grabbed Yamaguchi’s forgotten shoes. Meeting his lover half way Tsukishima took the keys and surrendered Yamaguchi’s shoes so that they could head out to the parking lot. Stuffing the documents in his bag, Tsukishima pulled on his leather jacket as he trotted down the studio steps. Yamaguchi followed him to his motorcycle and happily accepted the extra helmet. Together they climbed onto the motorcycle and Tsukishima reeved up the engine. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s waist as Tsukishima lowered a pair of goggles over his glasses. They both leaned forward as the motorcycle sped out of the empty parking lot.

Under his hands Yamaguchi could feel the beating of Tsukishima’s heart as well as his steady breathing. Yamaguchi rested his head against his lover’s strong back as they slowed at a red light, “I love you, Kei.”

Once he came to a complete stop Tsukishima took one of Yamaguchi’s hands and kissed his knuckles, “Why don’t you say it again now that I can hear you?”

“No,” Yamaguchi blushed as he buried his head in Tsukishima’s back.

“Later then.”

“Maybe. Yes. Always.”

Yamaguchi’s arms tightened around Tsukishima as they continued on the road home.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I spend half of my life saying "it's all going to come together" as I put little nuggets of curious information out there, but I promise it's all going to come together. It's like any good mystery story it's going to hit you all in one chapter...probably 
> 
> Thank you all for your support <(_ _)>
> 
> Annie Get Your Gun


	6. Please Don't Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga's determined to keep his eyes on Daichi. However, when Daichi confronts him, Suga discovers it's not only his eyes that he can't keep off of Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> It is time! (and that's all I'm going to say) mahahaha
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

“Sawamura, are you even counting,” Kiyoko asked.

Throwing his head back Daichi panted trying return some oxygen to his lungs. From the side of the stage Suga stretched as he watched Kiyoko show Daichi the steps for the hundredth time that morning. Of course, Suga wasn’t surprised. They had to train someone who wasn’t an actor or dancer how to become a performer basically over night. However, no matter what Suga did that morning he found that his attention was drawn to Daichi. He didn’t do it consciously he just somehow noticed that he was staring.

 _It’s because he’s a mess and I keep hearing everyone yell at him that’s why I can’t stop looking at him._ Suga tried to reassure himself that it was a normal reaction, and had nothing to do with yesterday. Suga watched as Daichi’s eyes narrowed with focus and noticed how Daichi’s shirt clung to his body with sweat. Despite his size, Daichi was light on his feet. Kiyoko stepped away from Daichi, “Now, try it again.”

Suga shook himself. _Stop staring at him_. Kiyoko counted Daichi off and he started the routine from the top. This time was different: Suga wasn’t the only one that was looking in Daichi’s direction. Yamaguchi looked up from assisting Yachi with paperwork; while crew members stopped moving their props to watch. Daichi completed his combination and everyone started clapping. Yachi smiled, “That was amazing!”

Kiyoko shrugged, “It could still be better, but for now that’s passable.”

Daichi beamed down at Yachi then glanced in Suga’s direction. However, Suga stood from his spot on stage and rushed backstage. Kiyoko shouted, “Koushi, don’t run too far we’ll be doing the lift after a short break.”

Daichi bowed before rushing after Suga. His eyes scanned the backstage area, but the familiar patch of ashen hair was nowhere to be seen. Deflated he turned back to the stage, but he stopped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning he saw Iwaizumi pointing his thumb in the direction of a flight of stairs, “He went down to his room. It’s in the old ballet studio. Go down the stairs then head to the right and just keep going straight till you see signs for the ballet studio.”

“Does anyone else live down there?”

“No, but he said it was always his dream to be part of the company and he asked to live in the old studio.”

“Thank you,” Daichi rushed down the stairs.

Under his breath Iwaizumi scoffed, “No, thank you.” He turned back to the stage and hollered to the rest of the crew, “Hurry up! This scene needs to change so they can practice.”

The thundering of feet against the stage echoed over Daichi’s head as he hopped off the final step and turned towards the right. He continued down the long winding hallway as the walls transformed from sheetrock to stone. His heart was hammering against his chest, but he doubted that it was from his previous dancing. His palms were sweating as he slowed to a door marked ballet studio in white paint. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

From the other side of the door Suga called, “I'll be there in a minute.”

“Suga, can I talk to you?”

Snapping the lock closed, Suga slammed his back against the door, “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to know why you hate me so much.”

“Huh?”

“I mean I know I'm not the wisest when it comes to theatre and that there are probably hundreds of people that could play this role better than I can, but I was chosen. For that reason I'm willing to give this my best.”

Suga threw open the door, “And that's why I hate you.”

“Sorry?”

“You're only doing this because they asked you to do it. You don't really want to do it.”

“It's not like I hate it.”

“Ah yes, but even if you do give it your all is that really good enough? Do you know how long I've trained to be as good as I am? Even if you worked everyday, every minute without sleep you would still not surpass me or anyone else in this company.”

Daichi took a step closer to Suga closing the distance between them, “So are you saying that all the dirty looks, clicking of your tongue, and eye rolls are due to your jealousy?”

“Jealousy,” Suga took a step back as if the word had burned him.

“You're jealous that you've worked so hard to land a role and that I've suddenly slid into this role on accident.”

Suga narrowed his eyes and poked Daichi in the chest, “I'm not jealous of you so stop acting all high and mighty. I already have one annoyance like that in my life. And let me tell you: one is more than enough.” Turning from Daichi, Suga headed back into his room, but Daichi caught the door before it closed. “What are you doing?”

“I'm not done talking to you yet.”

Stepping back in alarm Suga reprimanded, “That doesn't give you the right to just storm into my room.”

Daichi closed the bedroom door behind himself, “Your other annoyance, is that Oikawa?”

Suga slapped Daichi across the face, “Get out.”

“You're mad because I'm right.” Suga didn't answer or look at Daichi instead he crossed his arms. Daichi continued, “What's your relationship with Oikawa?”

“We're a couple,” Suga answered robotically.

“You're lying,” Daichi objected. Suga’s eyes searched Daichi's face in surprise. “There's no way that's true because I saw you in the club that night. Plus, you two don't seem to get along well when you're together.”

“It's been difficult for us recently—”

“Don't lie to me. I know that you don't love him.”

“And what would you prefer? If I loved you?”

Blush shot over Daichi's ears, “Well, I-I would treat you better than he does.”

Suga's expression softened before his lips hardened into a straight line, “Before you can love me you need to learn how to love the theatre.”

“I'm sure that's a harder feat than it sounds, but I'm always up for a challenge. I'll show you my—”

The rest of Daichi's words fell silent as Suga stepped forward and passionately kissed his lips. His arm wrapping around Daichi's neck as he molded his body to Daichi’s. Before Daichi could even react or really comprehend what was happening Suga stepped back, “Break a leg. Now, get out of my room.”

With his head still humming from the mind numbing kiss Daichi stupidly walked out the door before stopping in the frame, “Suga.”

Chocolate eyes flashed in his direction, “What?”

“Do you really love him?”

“What do you think,” Suga shrugged and bent over to grab his ballet shoes from the floor.

Rushing into the room Daichi came in behind Suga and wrapped his arms around his chest, “I don’t think you know what love is.” He leaned down and kissed Suga’s bare neck earning his a surprised gasp from the man beneath him. They stood frozen with Daichi hugging Suga from behind for a moment before Daichi slowly released Suga, “Just wait. I’ll show you and everyone else how important this theatre is to me.” Daichi turned and headed out of the room leaving a blushing Suga in his wake.

Suga sat on his bed and covered his mouth trying to ensure that his heart wouldn’t jump out of his throat. A shiver ran down his spin _Shit I kissed him and he kissed me back. And he’s a fantastic kisser. No don’t think about how good he is._ Suga bowed his head as he tumbled into self-regret. _Shit. Take a deep breath and focus._ His phone chimed with a text **Noya: When do you think you’ll stop by to grab your bag? You can come out of operating hours. I’m just worried because Tanaka keeps eyeing it lol**

His eyes scanned over the text _Oh yeah, I left my bag at Noya’s when I went to the bar last time_. However, the desire to share with his friend this new development was more pressing than his bag. **Koushi: I kissed him (╯°Д °)╯╧╧**

**Noya: Who? Tooru?**

**Koushi: No, Daichi.**

**Noya: Daichi?** Within seconds of Noya’s first reply a second one came, **Noya: Wait that new guy from your theatre?**

**Suga: Yeah**

**Noya: Woohoo! Good for you! Tooru doesn’t deserve you anyway.**

**Suga: But...but...ahhhhhhhh! I can’t do this over text. Can we meet?**

**Noya: Well you do need to get your bag...**

**Suga: I can’t right now, but I’ll contact you.**

**Noya: K! Fight on!**

**Suga: Thanks.**

Putting his phone down Suga exhaled. A knock on his door make him jump. He half expected to see Daichi standing there waiting for him. However, the person standing in his doorway was Yamaguchi, “Um, Sugawara, are you ready for practice?”

“Yes, sorry.” Suga grabbed his ballet shoes and followed Yamaguchi, “Sorry for making come down here to get me.”

“It’s okay. It lets me spread my legs.”

As they climbed up the staircase Suga noticed a fresh hickey that was bruising on the back of Yamaguchi’s neck. “How’s everything going with Tsukishima?”

“G-good,” Yamaguchi blushed.”Why?”

“No reason,” Suga beamed flawlessly.

Yamaguchi was instantly distracted as his phone started ringing, “Hello...yes...yes...I’ll go grab them...see you soon.”

 _Must be nice to be in love_ Suga thought as Yamaguchi blubbered about needing to go grab something. Suga shook himself _No, no, no I need to focus on ensuring that Daichi won’t tell anyone about me being at Noya’s Bar. It would be terrible if people found out I was constantly sneaking out, and to a bar no less._ Squaring his shoulders Suga turned back to the stage. _I won’t let him out of my sight...to make sure he doesn’t tell._ The moment he turned to the stage he found Daichi discussing something with Iwaizumi.

As he drew closer, he heard Iwaizumi instruct, “If you don’t bend your knees they’re going to buckle then both of you are going to end up on the ground.”

Nodding Daichi smiled, “Alright, thanks so much for giving me all these pointers. We did it once for like five seconds, but I’m terrified that I’m going to drop him. Or worse cause him to break something.”

Tsukishima walked by and smacked Daichi with a copy of the script, “Relax. Don’t forget that when you perform the lift you’re not doing it alone.” Daichi’s eyes widened before shifting to lock onto Suga who suddenly became greatly interested in a tape mark on the stage. “When you perform this lift it’s not going to be just your sheer strength. Sugawara will be jumping at the same instant that you lift. This will give the two of you the momentum that you need.”

Daichi gapped, “Really?”

“It’s partner dancing not dancing with a corpse,” Tsukishima scoffed before heading down the stage steps towards Yamaguchi.

“I always get so nervous when it comes to the lift that my hands sweat like crazy. What if he slips and falls and breaks his leg?”

Iwaizumi laughed and wrapped his arm around Daichi, “You’ll be fine. Here I’ll show you the remedy to those sweaty hands. Come with me.”

“Kou~shi,” Oikawa purred before reaching from behind and turning Suga’s head towards his, “Why haven’t I seen you in awhile?”

“I’ve been busy,” Suga muttered shrugging off Oikawa’s hands.

“My father is going to be stopping by to see how the production is going. You’ll say hello won’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Then we’ll discuss it later.”

Oikawa started heading away as Suga whispered, “I have a question.” Oikawa turned as Suga asked with a weak smile, “Do you love me?” Oikawa’s eyes drifted behind Suga to where Daichi and Iwaizumi stood talking with large grins on their faces. Iwaizumi draped and arm over Daichi’s shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Suga licked his lip before he whispered, “Look at me.”

Shifting his gaze Oikawa cupped Suga’s face, “You’re so beautiful.”

Suga bit his lip _Ah, yes. Beauty. But beauty and adoration of said beauty doesn’t equal love._ Oikawa’s love for him was similar to a small child that found a beautiful wild flower. It was something that the child had never experienced. Excited and infatuated with his new discovery Oikawa wanted to frame Suga in a beautiful vase and show him to all of his friends and family. However, without real love, sunlight, and nutrients even the most durable of flowers will wither and die. _But at least he had beauty, right?_

Suga draped his arms around Oikawa’s neck, “You’ve been ignoring me lately so I was wondering if you still were interested in me.”

Oikawa watched out of the corner of his eye as Iwaizumi and Daichi stopped their conversation to watch the scene taking place on stage. He pulled Suga’s body flush to his own and whispered against his lips, “Did you miss me, Koushi?”

Their lips met for a moment before Oikawa’s detoured to Suga’s ear. Unnoticed to anyone Oikawa whispered, “I don’t know why you’re acting so different—so obedient today, but you better not be up to anything. This is my theatre and you’ll play your assigned part. Are we clear?”

Suga grabbed a fistful of Oikawa’s hair and gasped, “Yes.”

Oikawa pulled back and kissed Suga’s lips once more, “Until later.”

Tsukishima had to force himself not to roll his eyes, “Are we ready to start practice now?”

 

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a kiss for my babies...jealous Oikawa smh
> 
> Young Frankenstein


	7. Shall I Tell You What I Think of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanka and Noya enjoy a simple day together and invite their friend, Koushi, over to gossip about his first kiss with Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> I am super excited for this chapter: TANANOYA TIME!!!
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Tanaka woke with a loud yawn and flung his arm over his lover’s waist. Snuggling into the smaller man’s body he kissed Noya’s shoulder, “Morning.” Noya hummed in response. Tanaka opened his eyes to find Noya laying on his stomach scrolling through his phone. Littering kissing over Noya’s expose shoulder blade Tanaka asked, “What’re you doing?”

“I was just texting Koushi. He said he’d come over to grab his bag once he finished his morning practice.”

“Mm’kay. Are you ok,” Tanaka asked moving his kisses up Noya’s neck towards his sensitive ear.

Noya set his phone on the bedside table before he shoved Tanaka onto his back and crawled on top of him, “I’m fine.” He kissed Tanaka’s slightly stubbly jaw before pecking his lips, “Thank you.” Noya let his head rest on his lover’s chest as strong arms pulled him close. “I wish we didn’t have to open tonight.”

“If you want you can keep sleeping. I can make food and let you know when Koushi gets here.”

Noya shook his head and tightened his grip on Tanaka, “No, stay.”

Tanaka ran his fingers through Noya’s soft, unstyled hair, “Of course.” He pressed a kiss to the two-tone hair, “I’ll stay.”

Reaching for Tanaka’s hand, Noya intertwined their fingers together as they laid together in silence. Until Noya softly whispered, “I’m worried about Koushi.” Tanaka’s chest vibrated as he hummed to show he was listening. “I mean he’s in the middle of a terrible situation and I just don’t want him to get hurt. As his friend I don’t know how to help him.”

“Are you talking about the relationship between him and Tooru? He’s already told you not to get involved so—”

“I know,” Noya exclaimed pushing himself up, “but things have changed.”

“Oh,” Tanka arched an eyebrow, “do tell.”

Pushing his unstyled bangs out of his face he mumbled, “Well, you already know that Tooru is actually in love with Iwaizumi, but—”

“But his father won’t allow him to date anyone who isn’t as beautiful as his darling son. Leaving Iwaizumi out of luck since his face is scarred with no hope of repair.”

“Yes, and in order to stop his father’s nagging Tooru found Koushi to act as a stand in. Now, Koushi plays the part of Tooru’s lover, but Tooru will always love the one man he can’t be with.”

“But you can’t sit here and say that Koushi isn’t using Tooru either.”

“That’s true, Koushi was using Tooru in the beginning to get recognized by the theatre, but his own personal talent made him the success he is today.”

“No doubt.” Tanaka let his hand slip under the hem of Noya’s shirt to rub soothing circles on his back, “But we knew all of this already. What’s bothering you, now?”

Noya bit his lip before glancing at his phone, “Koushi just told me yesterday that he kissed Daichi.”

“Daichi?”

“The boy from Koushi’s theatre that he was dancing with the other night.”

“Shit,” Tanaka’s hands froze on Noya’s back, “What’s Koushi going to do?”

“I don’t know. I don’t really know all the details like who kissed who and if the other party kissed back, but now the love dynamic is changing.”

“That’s for sure. Instead of being a twisted love triangle it’s now becoming a love square.”

Noya frowned, “Yeah, but if Daichi actually loves Koushi then maybe the two of them can escape from this tangled web of lies and love.”

“Alright, calm down cupid. We won’t be able to do anything until we figure out the truth from Koushi later today.”

“I know, but I’m still worried. I want to have a game plan.”

Tanaka leaned forward and kissed the crease of Noya’s forehead, “No matter what happens Koushi knows that you’ll always have his back.” Noya’s face relaxed as he offered a small smile to his lover. Tanaka smiled back, “Koushi should be coming soon. Let’s get ready.”

“Carry me.”

Obliging his lover Tanaka scooped up Noya and carried him into the bathroom and together they both started brushing their teeth and washing their faces. Afterwards Noya started stripping and flashed Tanaka a concerned face, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Tanaka leaned forward and pecked Noya’s lips, “You can take a shower first and I’ll get breakfast started for us.”

“Come in with me,” Noya playfully begged as he tried to tug Tanaka’s shirt off his body.

“We can’t,” Tanaka reprimanded holding his lover at arm’s length, “Koushi’s on his way, isn’t he?”

“So,” Noya asked as he leaned forward and started to kiss a slow line up Tanaka’s toned arm, “Come take a shower with me.”

“If we weren’t going to have company soon you know I would,” he cupped Noya’s face, “I love you.”

“Doesn’t feel like it,” Noya pouted extending his bottom lip and looking up with large eyes.

“How about I make your favorite for breakfast to prove it,” Tanaka asked leaning forward to nibble on Noya’s bottom lip.

Noya’s fingers clutched Tanaka’s hips as the taller man’s tongue teased a playful kiss out of his lover. Pulling back swiftly, Tanaka rushed to the kitchen with Noya following right behind him. Sliding into the kitchen Noya wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s waist, “Where do you think you’re going, mister?”

“To make you breakfast? Why are you attacking me? What about your shower”

“Later,” Noya replied before they both laughed. Tanaka walked to the pantry dragging Noya, who refused to let go, with him. After he gathered everything he need for pancakes Tanaka squeezed Noya’s hands that were still wrapped around his stomach, “How long are you going to stay like that?”

“It’s called cuddling, jerk.”

“Some would call it being an annoyance.”

“Oi, don’t be rude like that.”

Loosening Noya’s hold on him, Tanaka turn to face his lover and whispered, “Sorry, Senpai. Please, let go.”

Noya’s face flushed red and Tanka could only compare it to a mini explosion of joy as the arms around him turned to jelly. Sedated Noya hopped onto the counter, content to stay out of the way as Tanaka hurried to finish breakfast. As the euphoria ebbed Noya playfully swung his feet from where they dangled off the counter. Tanaka listened as Noya started sharing gossip that he heard from the bar the previous night. “Oh, hold on it’s Koushi,” Noya paused grabbing his ringing phone. “Hello? Koushi, how are you...good...yeah he’s making breakfast. Have you eaten yet? Oh...oh...ok...yeah...that’s fine...just let me know when...sure...bye see you then...bye.”

Noya sighed as he hung up the phone. Snapping off the warmer Tanaka asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, Koushi just got held up and isn’t sure when he’ll be over.”

“Is he practicing with Daichi?”

“He told me yesterday that he was practicing with Tooru today and it was their kissing scenes so I could only imagine. Thank you,” Noya muttered as Tanaka handed him a high plate of pancakes buried in half the container of butter. Noya frowned for a moment when Tanaka didn’t release the plate, “Ah, are you going to let go?”

Tanaka set the plate on the counter, “Breakfast can wait.” He stepped between Noya’s legs and pulled him into a kiss. Understanding Noya wrapped his arms and legs around Tanaka as he forced his tongue into the taller man’s mouth. Meanwhile, Tanaka’s hands slid under Noya’s shirt and raked up his skin. Their lips parted as they both gasped. Noya breathed, “I love you.” Tanaka pulled Noya’s shirt off revealing a simple hoop that fished itself through one of Noya’s nipple. Leaning forward Tanaka lapped at the piece of metal causing Noya to throw his head back and clench his fingers in Tanaka’s shirt.

A loud moan escaped Noya’s lips that he tried to muffle with his hand. Smirking Tanaka glanced up at his lover, “You okay, baby?”

Noya glared, “Shut up and get over her so I can kiss you.”

“Yes, Senpai.”

Noya visible shuddered on the countertop as he kissed Tanaka. Once they finished the kiss he reached for Tanaka’s shirt, “Please.”

He didn’t have to say anything else. Tanaka pulled off his shirt as Noya laid back on the countertop for his lover. He kissed down Noya’s chest, taking a detour to the nipple piercing, before continuing towards his lover’s boxers. They both jumped as the front door swung open and Suga walked in his eyes wide and panic on his face. “Are you guys o—oh my god—” Suga turned around and covered his eyes, “I should have known that you guys were ignoring me because you were having sex on the kitchen counter and not in trouble.”

Noya pushed Tanaka off him and hopped off the counter looking for his shirt. Slipping it over his head he blushed, “Sorry, Koushi, we thought that you would be coming later. Plus, you said that you were going to let me know when you were coming over ahead of time.”

Suga frowned and pointed to Noya’s phone that was sitting neglected on the counter. Picking it up Noya gasped when he had ten missed called and five text messages from Suga. “Koushi.”

“You guys are my only real friends so I just—”

“We’re so sorry for scaring you. We’re okay. We’re just horny jerks,” Noya apologized pulling Suga into a tight hug.

Suga smiled and stepped out of the hug, “I understand. Now, please stop rubbing your boner on me.”

Noya bolted from the room, “Give me a minute.”

After smiling fondly at his lover’s actions Tanka turned to Suga and bowed, “Again, we are very sorry.”

“I’m honestly happy that you guys are okay. I’m more sorry that I interrupted,” Suga blushed.

Tanaka smiled softly, “It’s fine. I’m sure that he’ll have another opportunity to pounce on me before we go to bed tonight.” Silence fell between them as Tanaka looked around the kitchen for his missing shirt. As he turned his back toward Suga, Suga’s eyes couldn’t help but roam over the giant and skillfully crafted tattoo of a fierce dragon etched into Tanaka’s back. Everything from the scales to the blood dripping from the dragon's fangs and claws seems so lifelike. The only thing that ruined the tattoo was the giant scar that slashed through the tattoo from Tanaka’s left shoulder to his right hip. “Oh,” Tanaka’s voice snapped Suga back to reality, “here it is.”

At that moment Noya raced back into the room, “What have you too been doing this whole time? Giving Koushi a strip tease,” Noya teased grabbing Tanaka’s shirt from his hands.

“No, this situation is all your doing. I couldn’t find where it landed.”

Noya blushed, “Sorry.” Noya handed the shirt back to his lover. Turning to Suga he tilted his head to the living room, “Let’s talk.”

The two men walked into the living room as Tanaka reheated the pancakes so his lover could actually eat breakfast. Since the last thing that he wanted to deal with was a grumpy lover. Especially when he his lover had changed during his absence and was now wearing something as dangerous as his favorite crop top and a pair a sexy leggings. Of course, to the normal eye it was a casual outfit, but to Tanaka it was a sign: Noya would get what he wanted by the end of the night.

Tanaka walked into the room and found his lover and Suga sitting together on the couch talking in hushed voices. Noya clutched Suga’s hands, “So, what happened next”

Placing Noya’s reheated pancakes on the coffee table before throwing his arms about Suga’s neck, “Hey! Hey! Speak louder so I can hear about Dai~chi!”

Noya shoved his lover off Suga then proceeded to crawl over his friend as he growled, “Ry~uu, shut up Koushi was just getting to the good part.”

Safely cradling Noya into his lap Tanaka whined, “What are you talking about?”

“He was just telling me about how Tooru told him that he thinks he knows something is going on between Koushi and Daichi,” Noya recited looking up from Tanaka’s lap.  
“So is there something between you and Daichi?”

Suga puffed, “No!”

“We’re not at that part of the story yet,” Noya interjected slapping a hand over his lover’s mouth, “Continue, Koushi.”

Suga brushed his hair out of his face, “Like I said I told Tooru that there’s nothing between me and Daichi, but he didn’t believe me.”

“Just like Tooru never does,” Tanaka mumbled loudly.

“Anyway he said he doesn’t care if we stop pretending to be lovers.”

“WHAT,” Noya and Tanaka screamed together scrambling over each other trying to get into Suga’s face.

Accustomed to their antics he shoved them back on the couch, “I could hardly believe it either, but he seemed dead serious.”

“Then,” Noya pieced together, “you could actually be free of Tooru and have your dream.”

“No. He told me that he would release me as a lover, but not as one of his pawns.”

“That son of a bitch. He better hire security guards to watch his back, front, sides, and second face because I’m going to make him regret TREATING OUR FRIEND LIKE CRAP,” Tanaka roared.

“YEAH,” Noya cheered as he fell out of Tanaka’s lap.

Suga smiled warmly at their enthusiasm, “I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I still owe Tooru a lot.”

From the floor Noya grabbed his plate of pancakes and started shoveling them into his mouth angrily. Tanaka angrily clutched his first and murmured, “I know he got you into show business, but still your generosity should only go so far. How long should I allow him to use you like a thing? When can we—”

Suga adopted a sickeningly sweet smile as he covered Tanaka’s first with a gentle hand, “Tooru and I will be taking this one step at a time.” Tanaka twisted his face into his signature scrowl: a wild and aggressive glare. Suga squeezed Tanaka’s hand, “Thank you. I understand the concern, now please stop with that face.”

Noya looked up at his lover’s scowl and chuckled. He kissed his lover’s muscular calf muscle before turning back to his pancakes, “Anyway, enough of shittykawa. Tell me about that cutie that you brought to my bar the other night. Daichi, right?”

“First off, I didn’t bring him.”

“But you left with him,” Noya pointed his fork at Suga.

“Noya, if you get any syrup on the floor you’re licking it up,” Tanaka warned.

“Maybe that was my master plan,” Noya burst into laughter leaning against his lover’s legs once more.

Tanaka joined in on the laughter, and leaned forward to eat the forkful of pancakes, “Anyway, Daichi.”

Suga glanced off to the side, “I didn’t go home with him that night?”

“HUH? WHY,” Tanaka exclaimed through a mouthful of pancakes.

“Because.”

“Koushi is more civilized than one-night stands. Goodness,” Noya shook his head.

It was honestly exhausting trying to keep up with them sometimes. Shaking his head Suga said, “I was more worried that he would tell everyone my secret.”

“What? That you know where the best club in town is?”

“No, that I dance off the clock away from Tooru. I couldn’t take it if the only place that I could be free was taken away because of some damn noob that just happened upon the theatre.”

Noya ran a finger across his plate and licked up the syrup he had collected, “That’s true everyone needs a break from his highness.”

“So I kept an eye on him to make sure that he wouldn’t tell and—”

“—then you just couldn’t keep your eyes off him,” Tanaka chortled biting his tongue as he tried to fight off the laughter. Meanwhile, Noya started chuckling at his feet.

Blush shoot across Suga’s face as he glanced anywhere but at the other two, “Well, I have to keep an eye on him to make sure he’s doing what he’s supposed to.”

“Hey! Hey, Ryuu?” Tanaka hummed in answer as Noya continued, “Does that sound like a load of bullshit to you, too?”

“Yep.”

“Shut up,” Suga sighed shoving Tanaka. “He’s in charge of lifting me in the air. I really would rather not end up on my face.”

Noya tapped Tanaka, “Oo oo, then tell us how a safety observation turned into a makeout session?”

“Anyone with eyes could tell he was curious about me so I thought I would indulge the cat before it die of curiosity or before Tooru found him.”

“Trying to nip the bud,” Noya asked.

“Exactly,” Suga sighed relieved that his friend understood.

“Unfortunately I think you just added fuel to the fire.”

“Impossible.”

“Mark my words,” Noya smiled as he stood wrapping his arms around Tanaka’s neck, “Once they get a taste of the beautiful ones they’ll never let you go. Why do you think Tooru is having such a hard time?”

Suga covered his face, “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you guys. I’m getting cavities sitting this close to you two.”

Noya flicked Suga’s head, “Listen, we worked our asses off for our happily ever after and you bet your ass that I’m going to enjoy every moment of it.”

Smiling softly at them Suga nodded, “I know and I couldn’t be happier for you two.”

Noya cupped Suga’s checks, “I’ve sat on the sidelines and watched as you tried to grasp your dream and surrendered your happiness. Now, this is your chance. Rid yourself of Tooru and let him finally tell his father the truth about his love for Iwaizumi, or he can suffer this out alone. You have your dream now so just keep climbing, kiddo. All you need now is to rescue a damsel in distress and this Daichi guy seems like a dancer with two left feet.”

“The perfect damsel if you ask me,” Tanaka added.

“If I’ve learned anything it’s this: live for yourself and chase after the things you truly love and never give up. Only then can you be happy, and I want nothing more than your happiness, my friend.”

“You’re acting so serious,” Suga softly smiled, “what have you done with, Noya?”

“Hey! He’s just trying to give you some advice,” Tanaka hollered.

Noya placed a hand on Tanaka’s chest to silence him as he brought his face close to Suga’s, “Now, my most important question: Is Daichi a good kisser?”

“Oh my God,” Suga’s mouth fell open.

At that moment Suga’s phone started ringing and he pulled it from his pocket to distract himself from the question. He read the name on his screen and picked up the phone, “Hello...yes...” Suga stood, “Ok I’m on my way...bye.”

“Is everything alright,” Tanaka asked.

“I have to return to work. The writer of the play has stopped by and wants to run some of the scenes with us.”

“Okay,” Noya hugged Suga, “See you soon.”

“See you. Bye, Tanaka.”

“See ya, Koushi!”

The two lovers followed Koushi to the door as he slipped on his shoes and headed to his car. They stood in the doorframe until Tanaka pushed Noya to the side and shouted, “Wait! How good of a kisser is he?”

Noya covered his face as their neighbors, Yahaba and Kyoutani, turned to look in their direction. Suga stiffened, but knew that Tanaka would come and chase him down the street if he ignored him so he called back, “He’s a good kisser.”

“Just good,” Noya asked playfully.

“Yeah.”

“Damn, Ryuu, I guess we won’t hear anymore Koushi and Daichi stories since he’s only _good_. Like even if you were on your deathbed your kisses wouldn’t be just _good_.” Noya looked up at Tanaka, “Maybe fantastic, terrific, I’d die without one-a-day.”

Biting his lip Suga tried to ignore them—he really did—but damn them. He slammed his car door and stormed back up the the front door and shouted, “You know it wasn’t just good. He stole my breath away, made my head spin, made me never want to let go, but at the same time he made me want to let him go so I could kiss him once more. He was like a drug—dammit—and I’m addicted. I’m not just watching his body anymore. I’m watching the way he bites his lip when he has no idea what he’s doing, I’m watching the way he’s not afraid to share his opinion, and I’m watching the way he’s slowly pulling me deeper and deeper into his world. It’s terrifying and exciting at the same time. I told him that I kissed him because I wanted him to stop daydreaming, but it was for me. I wanted to stop fantasizing about what his lips, his body, his warmth would feel like. But now that I’ve tasted him I’ll never be able to settle for good enough.”

Across the street Kyoutani dropped his watering can as Yahaba accidentally ripped up a flower instead of a weed. Within seconds Yahaba raced to his lover’s side and grabbed his outstretched hand and started whispering in his ear. Suga stood panting from his declaration, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get so loud. Apologize to your neighbors for me. I have to get to work.” Suga turned back to his car and pulled out in silence.

Noya turned back into the house and Tanaka waved to the couple across the street, “Sorry.” Yahaba waved before Tanaka slipped inside the house. From inside the living room he could hear the low, deep evil laughter of Noya. “Watcha plotting now,” Tanaka asked excitedly.

Noya brought his dish to the sink and said, “Koushi is deeper in love than I thought. I’m so happy.”

 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tananoya helping clear up all of the love square issues
> 
> The King and I


	8. There Are Worse Things I Could Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka promised Noya that he wouldn't fight anymore, but after encountering Iwaizumi he finds it impossible to keep his promise. As Iwaizumi reveals that they share a past connected to the Yakuza. Meanwhile, Suga confronts Oikawa at the theatre about Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Sorry for the break between updates. I was busy with work and I'm currently fighting off a cold. I couldn't wait to share this with all of you.
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Tanaka narrowed his eyes on the pizza joint before him. For some reason the scar on his back tingled and that either meant that it was going to rain or something was going to happen. He stepped out of his car and locked the doors before cautiously heading inside. Christmas music was already playing through the sound system along with the gentle murmur of people from the dining area. Tanaka’s eyes scanned the room, alert for danger. He smiled happily at the girl behind the counter who informed him that it would still be a few minutes till his order was ready. He paid in advance and leaned against the wall. The doorbell jingled once more and through the chorus of “welcome’s” from the staff Tanaka heard a familiar, “Thank you.”

Iwaizumi sniffled as he turned to the counter and asked for his order. He turned to Tanaka as the hostess ran into the backroom. In a sarcastic voice Iwaizumi drawled, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Iwaizumi.”

“You still fooling around with that fling of yours?”

Tanaka could feel his blood starting to boil,“Are you and Tooru still doing backdoor deals through the theatre I gave you?”

“I don’t believe it’s any of your business anymore,” they both accepted their orders and headed for the door. Once outside Iwaizumi growled, “If I recall correctly you swore yourself out of the yakuza world. Your selfishness for that little whore ruined three lives, and look at you. You don’t even give a—”

Without dropping his pizza Tanaka roundhouse kicked Iwaizumi in the side causing him to drop to his knees and toss his pizza into the street. Passerbys hurried back into buildings or their cars as Iwaizumi grabbed Tanaka’s legs and dragged him onto the pavement. Tanaka roared as he dove over his spoiled pizza at Iwaizumi.

 _What was he doing? He promised Noya that he wouldn’t fight anymore. Yet here he was brawling in the streets like your average yakuza._ Tanaka punched Iwaizumi in the face and stood, “I’m done with you tonight. Unlike you I agreed not to do this anymore and to be happy.”

“Because of your choice I can never be happy,” Iwaizumi bellowed from the pavement, “We swore our lives to protect you and you betrayed us. Then, I got this scar and lost the love of my life.”

Tanaka picked up his crushed pizza boxes and softly replied, “If Oikawa only liked your pretty face then you should move onto someone better.”

Without turning back, Tanaka got into his car and left Iwaizumi kneeling in the middle of the street. He couldn’t even feel his wounds as he drove home and tried to calm his raging pulse. All he wanted to do was turn around and really beat the shit out of Iwaizumi. However, Tanaka could almost hear Koushi’s voice reprimanding him with a nagging, “You know that wouldn’t solve anything.”

“I KNOW BUT IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL BETTER OKAY,” Tanaka shouted to his empty car. He let himself steam for a little longer until he pulled into their driveway.

He opened the car door and was instantly greeted by Noya who was rushing out the front door screaming, “Idiot, why didn’t you wake me up? I accidentally fell asleep on the couch and I wake up to find you nowhere: no note, you’re not answering your phone—what the hell?”

“I just wanted to grab you some pizza. I figured you would sleep through—”

“No, I mean what the hell happened to you,” Noya interrupted.

“Nothing.”

“This isn’t nothing,” Noya gently grabbed Tanaka’s arm and twisted it to see his elbow steadily bleeding, “Did you get into a fight?”

“No.”

Noya narrowed his eyes as he dragged Tanaka into the house, “Yeah, right. I’ve seen the outcome of plenty of fights to know what these wounds are from. Unless,” Noya paused, “You were rolling around on the street like an idiot again.”

“Oh, yeah that’s it. No! You moron, I was in a fight with Iwaizumi!”

“Then why did you lie in the first place,” Noya snapped back.

Tanaka growled, “Why do you have to be a know-it-all?”

“Because someone has to be the brains and the beauty,” Noya smiled defusing the argument instantly.

“And what does that leave me?”

“I guess I can leave you the brawn. Now, grab my pizza and I’ll grab the first aid kit.”

Noya rushed back into the house as Tanaka grabbed the crushed boxes and walked inside. He tossed them on the kitchen counter before taking a seat in one of the dining room chairs. Noya rushed out carrying the first aid kit and knelt in between Tanaka’s legs. He slowly started to disinfect the wounds on Tanaka’s knees and elbow. “Careful! That hurts,” Tanaka roared.

“Maybe you shouldn’t get into fights,” Noya threatened.

Together they sat in silence, aside from the occasional wince as Noya disinfected. After ensuring that the wounds were clear Noya grabbed some ointment and spread it over the wounds. Without glancing up Noya softly asked, “I thought that you said you gave up fighting. So, what happened?”

Tanaka ran his fingers through Noya’s hair before softly cupping his cheek, “Iwaizumi just couldn’t let go of the past and kept saying terrible things.”

“Was it about me?” Tanaka looked away unable to answer, but Noya knew the answer, “I don’t need you to fight for me. I know what I did in the past, and I know what I’m doing now. You know that I love you, right?”

“Of course.”

“So why did you let it bother you,” Pain was etched across Noya’s features as he asked.

“Because I want everyone to know you for how wonderful you are and not for a past for which you could not control.”

“But, Ryuu, some people want to live in the past because that’s where they feel safest.” Noya lovingly pressed a band-aid over the wounds before gently kissing them, “You don’t have to silence them with your fists. Only I have the power to change my past with my actions.”

“I know, and you won’t stop till you impress them all.”

“Damn right. Now, let’s get some pizza. Treating you is making me hungry.” Noya skipped to the kitchen and screamed, “What the hell is this?”

Tanaka came out to see that all of the cheese and toppings had slid to the bottom corner of the box, leaving only a hunk of dough with marinara in its wake. “I told you I got in a fight, right?”

“My beautiful pizza,” Noya wailed mournfully.

“Sorry.”

Storming over to the draw of take-out menus Noya searched to find the pizza menu once more and slapped it onto his lover’s chest, “Just order delivery.”

“Fine.”

Noya stalked off to their bedroom and Tanaka could hear the groan of the bedsprings as his lover catapulted himself onto the mattress. Shaking his head Tanaka ordered from one of the cheerful girls that he just saw moments ago. After he hung up he tossed the menu back into the draw and glanced in the direction of their bedroom. Peeking inside he found his lover pouting on his stomach with his head buried in the pillows. Cautiously, Tanaka walked over and sat on the corner of the bed and softly informed, “The pizza’s ordered.” A muffled acknowledgement came from the mountain of pillows. Smiling Tanaka leaned forward and kissed Noya’s bare shoulder blade, “Don’t pout. I’m sorry.”

Noya pounded his feet against the mattress in retaliation as more grumbling came from the pillows. Chuckling, Tanaka slid his hands under Noya’s stomach and flopped on top of him and playfully asked, “What’s wrong, grumpy?”

Rolling over, Noya struggled to free himself, “Let go of me.” He managed to turn himself around in Tanaka’s arms so that he was facing his lover. He pounded his fist on the other man’s chest, in an effort to free himself. Tanaka simply laughed at the effort as he leaned forward blowing raspberries on every inch of Noya’s exposed skin. Succumbing to his lover’s attempts to cheer him up, Noya exploded into a fit of laughter as Tanka blew a raspberry into his collarbone.

Throwing his head back, Noya fell limp on Tanaka’s arms, panting. His chest was heaving from the effort of laughing and attempting to free himself. Tanaka leaned forward and whispered, “I win,” and released his lover.

Noya laughed before pecking Tanaka’s cheek, “This time.”

Tanaka’s eyes slowly looked from his lover’s eyes to his lips before he pressed their lips together once more. Noya sighed into the kiss as he pulled Tanaka on top of him and lovingly wrapped his arms around the other. Tanaka’s hands slowly pushed up Noya’s shirt reveiling his toned body and pink nipples. Pulling Tanaka’s head towards his lips, Noya licked, kissed, and bit at Tanaka’s ear earning him soft grunts. Noya whispered, “Fuck me, Ryuu.”

“Any day.” Tanaka quickly got to work removing both of their shirts before he started kissing his way down Noya’s body. Meanwhile, Noya’s hands busied themselves with massaging Tanaka’s boner through his jeans. Noya froze when Tanaka’s lips wrapped around his nipple ring. His whole body arched up into his lover’s mouth as he cried out. Tanaka smiled against Noya’s flushed skin before he kissed him once more. They enjoyed a series of open mouthed kisses as Tanaka removed his pants and underwear.

Shoving Tanaka onto his back and stripping off his own pants, Noya whispered, “How long did you think I would lay there like a dead fish?”

“Not too long,” Tanaka leaned forward and brushed the hair out of Noya’s face.

Noya caught the hand and kissed Tanaka’s palm before guiding two fingers to his mouth. Noya grinded against his lover’s prominent boner as he provocatively sucked on his fingers. Tanaka threw his head back into the pillows as Noya’s tongue made him hiss out a string of curse words. Once Noya was satisfied with the coating of saliva on his lover’s fingers he guided them behind himself. Pushing Noya’s underwear to the side, Tanaka slowly slipped a finger inside his entrance. Noya gasped before he started sucking on the side of Tanaka’s neck. Tanaka found it difficult to focus on preparing Noya as the man in question was leaving a trail of hickeys on his neck. A wet dot appeared on Noya’s underwear and Tanaka leaned forward to lick it causing Noya to throw his head back and moan, “Ryuu, do you want me?”

“Yes.”

Tanaka let his hands run down his lover’s lethal body before grabbing handfuls of his ass. He started massaging Noya’s cheeks making the smaller man fall forward onto Tanaka’s chest in a moaning mess. Noya leaned forward to capture Tanaka’s lips once more. Between kisses he begged, “Ryuu...please...please…”

Glancing at the clock Tanaka hissed, “Are you attached to this pair of underwear?”

“No, why? Ryuu, please.” Tanka pulled the fabric tight before he ripped a hole in the center. “Ryuu!” His growl of anger was turned into a gasp of pleasure as Tanaka entered him. Noya’s fingers tightened on Tanaka’s shoulders as his mouth hung open in a silent moan. “Oh, oh my god, Ryuu.”

Tanaka’s fingertips traced down Noya’s spine, “I’d love to take it slow, but your dinner should be here soon.”

Without another word Tanaka started to move. Soon Noya started to match his thrusts and chanted his name. Tanaka grunted, “You’re so beautiful.”

Noya reaches between his own legs and started pumping his cock as he continued to ride Tanaka. Tanaka was starstruck by the beauty above him. He let his hand roam over Noya’s chest which was covered in a layer of sweat. Noya leaned forward to steal a chaste kiss before panting, “I’m close.”

“You’re going to make me cum, Yuu.”

“Come for me.”

“You want me to come inside?”

“Oh, Ryuu, I’m so close. Come inside me, Ryuu.”

Tanaka leaned forward and captured Noya’s lips as tears streamed down his cheeks. Noya stiffened as he painted their stomachs with his cum, and few seconds later Tanaka clawed his hands down Noya’s back as he filled him. They both laid on the bed in a tangle of limbs, panting. Tanaka brushed Noya’s matted, damp hair out of his face and kissed his forehead, “I love you.”

“I hope so. Do you know how full my ass is?”

Tanaka kissed Noya’s waiting lips, “I’d give you more if I didn’t have to feed you some real food.”

Noya snuggled into Tanaka’s chest, “I could sleep for a hundred years.”

“You need to eat then we have to open the bar.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I know,” Tanaka couldn’t stop himself from littering a plethora of kisses all over Noya’s face and body because of how adorable he looked. His lover was completely disheveled and it was all his doing. Noya happily flung a leg over Tanaka’s hips and let the kissing assault happen. They both jolted as the doorbell rang. “I’ll go get it.”

Sitting up Tanaka kissed Noya’s bare ass before he proceeded to toss the comforter over Noya and grabbed a pair of sweatpants for himself. He opened the door and thanked the delivery boy for bring him his pizza in one piece. As soon as the door was closed, Noya came running out of the bedroom wearing their comforter, “Pizza!”

 

***

Suga bit the inside of his check as he reprimanded himself for telling Noya that he was done being Oikawa’s pet with one breath and then running to him in the next. He couldn’t explain to himself why he blurted out an excuse. Gripping the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white Suga thought _You came back because you’re scared. You’re scared of ending up back on the streets. I don’t want to go back there._

He pulled into his parking spot at the theatre next to Oikawa’s flashy red sport car. _No, we are over now. I don’t need him. I can stand without him_. As he climbed out of his car Suga glanced at Kiyoko’s parking spot as he heard her words, “You’re a star in your own right, and this production can change your life.”

“It’s already changing my life,” Suga whispered to the empty parking lot, “and we aren’t even halfway through production.”

Squaring his shoulders he turned to the theatre doors and headed inside. Suga double checked Oikawa’s text, **Oikawa: come.**

Oikawa’s text wasn’t exactly descriptive when it came to directions. Making his way through the dimly lit theatre, Suga found Oikawa standing in the middle of the stage. An eerie silence filled the stage as Oikawa spotted Suga. Suga softly asked, “You wanted to see me?”

“Did you think that I didn’t know?”

“Know,” Suga’s heart was hammering against his chest. _Did Daichi tell Oikawa about the club? Suga could have sworn that he kept a watchful eye on him, but was he mistaken?_

“Do you think I’m blind,” Oikawa snapped as he raked his fingers through his hair. He closed the distance between them, “I know that you are flirting with that janitor.”

 _It’s impossible! How could Oikawa know about the kiss? Was he just guessing?_ Suga searched Oikawa’s face for a hint, “I thought you said you would let me go. Even if it were true why does my love life matter to you?”

“Because you still belong to me,” Oikawa growled as he grabbed Suga around the throat.

Suga’s eyes widened as Oikawa’s hand started tightening around his throat. _He’s going to kill me!_ Suga grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and tried to stop him from tightening his grip any further. Tears started filling Suga’s eyes as his voice came out as sputtering nonsense. Bloody nail marks littered Oikawa’s hands as Suga attempted to free himself to no avail. Oikawa tightened his hold as he growled, “We entered this deal because we both know happiness is impossible for us. Together we could be content, but then you got greedy. You are so greedy, Koushi.”

The world was starting to spin when suddenly Oikawa’s released Suga and doubled over in pain. Suga collapsed on the ground, gasping as he tried to understand what had made Oikawa stop his assault. He looked up to find Tsukishima pushing his glasses up, “Mr. Oikawa, if you want to practice your S&M please do it in the comfort of your own home and not on my stage.”

Oikawa rounded on the director, “How dare you punch me in the face? Just wait till my father hears about this!”

“I know that you hate it when I remind you of this, but I’m not scared of you or your filthy father. Now, get out of my sight.”

“You’re lucky that I don’t beat up cripples, you damn four-eyes.” Oikawa turned and left the theatre.

Tsukishima knelt down, “Are you okay? Sorry, that I couldn’t come sooner.”

Suga massaged his neck, “I’ll be fine. Thank you.”

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Tananoya sexy times~
> 
> But Oh My Goodness Oikawa is loosing his marbles like Tsukishima HELP!
> 
> Grease


	9. When the Sun Goes Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Asahi, Daichi manages to dress appropriately for his second trip to Noya's Bar. However, Suga isn't too happy to see him, or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Sorry for leaving you all on such a crazy cliffhanger, but it's okay the next chapter has arrived!
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Daichi looked through his wardrobe for the hundredth time that night as if a perfect outfit would just appear if he looked hard enough. Finally giving up, Daichi flopped on his bed with a loud groan before he started kicking his feet in frustration, “Why is this so damn hard?”

Concerned Asahi stuck his head in, “I couldn’t help but hear. Is there anything I could do?”

“Not unless you have a stylish wardrobe that would make me look like a cool, suave punk.”

“I don’t think those words go together. Anyway, I think you have something here that would look nice.” Asahi walked over to Daichi closet, “You can never go wrong with a black T-shirt.”

“No way, all the T-shirts I have are old sport shirts,” Daichi whined flopping back on the bed.

“Okay. See we’re making progress. We’ll see what didn’t work last time and make you an outfit based on that.”

“I guess that can work.”Asahi grabbed a black tank top and threw it on the bed then tossed a jacket on top. Daichi frowned, “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Huh?”

“I’m going to be dancing. There’s no way that I can wear all these layers and not pass out.”

Asahi chuckled, “It’s rare that I get to see this whiny side of you.”

“Stop bullying me.”

“Everything will be fine. When you get too hot you can always tie the jacket around your waist.” Daichi nodded seeing the logic as Asahi asked, “How did the gym shorts work last time?”

Daichi covered his face, “So embarrassing. Everyone was laughing at me.”

“Then, do you just want regular short? Jeans, maybe?”

“I know which ones to wear,” jumping from the bed Daichi ran into his closet and pulled out a black pair of jeans.

Asahi nodded, “See, easy.”

Daichi nodded as he started stripping off his clothes and changing, “Thanks, Asahi.”

“Do you want me to drop you off at the club?”

“I don’t want to both—”

“It’s fine I have to go to the supermarket anyway because—”

“Okay! Sure,” Daichi answer not really listening as he changed.

After slipping on a pair of converse, Daichi hopped into Asahi’s car and they drove towards _Noya’s_ _Bar_. Asahi frowned, “I know that you don’t have any dance experience, but is the club really the best place to pick up _moves_?”

“Kiyoko told me to go there and learn.”

“Is your character going to be grinding or something?”

“No, she said I’m as stiff as a piece of driftwood,” Daichi trailed off.

Glancing out the window Asahi nodded slowly, “Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

Asahi’s car slowed before the club and Daichi’s pulse instantly spiked. They had arrived so fast, and Daichi hadn’t prepared himself for the experience. _Damn Asahi for distracting him_. Daichi climbed out of the car and was greeted by the thudding music of the club. He heard Asahi’s car pull off and abandon him in the parking lot. Gathering his courage he headed up to the front door. The club looked exactly the same as the last time he entered: masses of people dancing, lights flashing, and empty cups littered around empty tables.

Unfortunately for Daichi he really only knew four people at this club: Suga, Tanaka, Noya, and Ushijima (kind of). He was so tense that he found it hard to make his way over to the bar. When he arrived he was greeted by Tanaka, “Daichi! Welcome back!”

Offering him a weak smile Daichi said, “Good to be back.”

“You okay? Are you feeling sick?”

“No, just a little nervous?”

Noya walked up to the bar, “I’d be nervous too if I had to deal with all the questions.”

“Huh?”

Noya leaned across the counter, “Everyone wants to know who you are, what’s your connection to Koushi, and why did you go running last time.”

Daichi’s neck burned red, “No way.”

Wrapping an arm around Noya’s shoulders, Tanaka nodded sagely, “We told them that you two are friends outside of the club, and that the reason that you ran is because Koushi reminded you about something embarrassing that you did. Bless your little virgin ears.”

Both Tanaka and Noya held their hands in prayer as Daichi put his head down on the bar counter, “That’s a terrible lie.”

“What do you mean,” Noya snapped, “I thought it was pretty creative.”

Before Daichi could say another word a strong hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him off his barstool. All Daichi notice was ashen hair in front of him before he was pulled into a back room of the bar and slammed against the wall. Glaring Suga asked, “Why are you here again?”

“Kiyoko told me that I’m not longer dancing like a piece of driftwood, but I still need a ton of practice.”

“Did you tell anyone that we were meeting?”

Suga searched Daichi’s face waiting for the answer. Daichi looked Suga directly in the eyes before breathing, “No.”

“What about the kiss?”

“No one.”

Suga’s hands traveled up from Daichi’s chest to grip his collar, “Why?”

The confusion and concern made Daichi feel like his heart was being squeezed. He reached forward and gently cupped Suga’s cheek, “Why would I tell someone about us? It has taken me this long to get this close to you. I know one wrong move can send me back to the beginning or worse.” Suga’s eyes searched Daichi’s eyes for any hint of lies or trickery. Slowly the tension in Suga’s face slipped away and his features softened. Daichi brushed his thumb over Suga’s soft check as he licked his lips and mumbled, “If I kissed you right now would that be okay?”

There was a beat of silence as they both started leaning in towards each other. “It’d be okay,” Suga softly responded as his arms wrapped around Daichi’s neck.

Daichi leaned forward and kissed Suga’s soft lips. As if he was terrified of being too greedy Daichi didn’t try to deepen the kiss in any way. However, Suga opened his mouth and licked Daichi’s lips. Encouraged, Daichi brought his second hand up to Suga’s face to deepen the kiss. Suga’s hands traveled to Daichi’s hips and brought their bodies closer. Meanwhile, their tongues rolled over each other and Daichi nibbled on Suga’s bottom lip before deepening the kiss once more. Suga sighed into the kiss as their noses bumped playfully as they switched the angel of the kiss.

Panting slightly Suga pulled back and swallowed, “Liking me won’t be easy.”

Daichi let his forehead rest against Suga’s as they nuzzled their noses, “Are you talking about Oikawa? I already know what a pain in the ass he is. Plus, I’m not just falling for you now. This has been happening, but you just didn’t notice.”

“Daichi,” Suga breathed before he accepted another kiss from the brunette.

They both jumped as Noya slammed the door open. “Listen, I’m not running a love hotel. Now, either get your asses out there and enjoy the bar or you two can go be flirty somewhere else. I think I’ve allowed you two enough time alone in the back of my bar.”

Suga covered his mouth where a smile was spreading as he grabbed Daichi’s hand and ran back into the bar, “Sorry for getting you in trouble.”

Daichi let his hands fall to Suga’s hips, “It’s fine.”

Meanwhile, Noya returned to the bar shaking his head at Tanaka, “Lovesick idiots. Both of them.”

“Were they making out or something even more scandalous?”

“They were making out, but I’m sure if I didn’t step in something would have happened.”

“Don’t you kind of feel like a proud father letting his daughter date for the first time,” Tanaka asked.

“Maybe that’s you,” Noya grumbled biting his lip.

“Yuu,” Tanaka called making his lover look up. Tanaka kissed Noya’s lips, “Don’t be jealous I can kiss you too.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“I guess our pal Daichi is a decent kisser since Koushi is kissing him again and dancing exclusively with him.”

A wicked smile crossed Noya’s face, “Now that you mention it…”

Suga’s hands rested behind Daichi’s neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck, as he looked Daichi up and down, “Did someone help you dress today?”

“I had my roommate help me pick something out.”

Laughter overflowed from Suga as he buried his head in Daichi’s chest, “I was just kidding. I can’t believe it was true.”

“Well, last time I looked like I was going to the gym so I wanted something better.”

Suga bit his tongue as he tried to stop laughing, “Sorry to be such a bad influence and drag you to such a sketchy scene.”

“I love dancing with you. I might not know what I’m doing or if it’s even correct, but I know that I haven’t enjoyed dancing so much in my life.”

“That’s because you still dance like undercooked pasta,” Suga softly admitted.

“I’m being serious,” Daichi gasped.

Suga chuckled before asking, “Do you only like me because I’m a great dancer?”

“If that was the criteria then I would have to tell you that you’re one of many including Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kiyoko.”

“Then what is your criteria?”

Daichi smiled, “Well, first, the person has to hate my guts so much that they fall for me. Second, he has to have a beauty mark under his eye that just begs to be kissed,” Daichi leaned forward and kissed the mark under Suga’s eye. “Finally, he has to be able to make me smile.”

“Oh my god,” Suga laughed. “You’re so cheesy.”

“What about you? What’s your criteria?”

“I like a man with a great body, intelligence, and money. So the usual.”

“I guess Oikawa has money going for him.”

Suga covered his face, “Geez, give a man new clothes and he thinks himself a king.”

“If that’s your criteria which one of those do I have?”

“Which one do you think?”

“Well, I know I _wish_ I had money.”

Suga hugged Daichi as his laughter was covered by the ringing of sirens. From the bar, Noya stood and declared, “Koushi is currently our reigning champion in the dance competition. If you can dethrone him then you get free, unlimited drinks for as long as you can hold onto the throne.” Cheers filled the room as the lights dimmed and the music picked up tempo. One of the drunkards rushed up and grabbed Suga’s waist, “C’mon, Koushi, dance with us.”

Pushing the other man’s hands off, Suga announced, “I want to challenge my runner up from last time so everyone else should leave me alone.”

Noya bit his finger, “He’s such a drama queen.”

Tanaka rubbed Noya’s back, “You love him.”

Daichi looked away from the crowd of people currently giving him the death glare, “Thanks for making the whole bar hate me with a single sentence.”

“You’re welcome,” Suga smugly smiled. “Now, let’s work on your form. Put on hand on my hip and the other on my shoulder.” Following Suga’s instructions Daichi moved his hands before Suga smiled, “Daichi, you can hold onto me. I’m not made of glass.”

“Ah, right.” However, as soon as Daichi’s hand moved closer to Suga’s neck Suga winced and wriggled out of Daichi’s hold. “Are you okay?”

Suga’s shirt slipped off his shoulder revealing the dark bruises around his neck. Noticing where Daichi was looking Suga quickly fixed his shirt. “I’m fine,” Suga quickly said.

“Was that—”

Suga covered Daichi’s mouth, “Not here, please.”

Daichi could almost feel the steam flowing out of his ears. _How could Oikawa do that to Suga? Daichi would kick his ass._ However, all of Daichi’s anger drained out of his body when he noticed how panic-stricken and terrified Suga looked. “He did this when I told him I was done with him. We’re not lovers anymore. Just acquaintances. Sorry if I’m not as flawless as you—”

“You’re still beautiful.”

Suga looked up at Daichi’s face with watery eyes, “Don’t lie.”

“I’m just mad that you had to get hurt in the first place.”

Suga’s lips ghosted over Daichi’s ear as he whispered, “His hands might have hurt me, but I trust you. Don’t be afraid to put you hands on me, Daichi.” Suga guided Daichi’s hands from his hips to his ass. Their eyes locked onto each other and it seemed like the thudding music was drowned out by the hammering of their hearts.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Noya's is good for the heart.
> 
> In the Heights


	10. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi continue their dance battle to see who is the best dancer at Noya's Bar. Meanwhile, in the background the ex-yakuza members plan to discuss the power imbalance of the theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> I keep telling myself not to make this such a mystery story, but it keeps turning in that direction. Anyway, all my Tsukkiyama fans rejoice the time has come for some sexy times in the kitchen!
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

A few spectators glanced in their direction in awe of Daichi’s gall. The swaying of Suga’s body led Daichi as the rhythm of the music changed to the next song. The serious conversation was eclipsed by the thudding of music. A permanent smile spread across Daichi’s face as they danced the night away. Their dancing went from slow and serious to happy and playful as the night dwindled. Daichi dipped Suga as the ashen haired man remarked, “Now don’t go running off on me this time, Cinderella.”

Daichi chuckled as he pulled Suga back into his arms, “Listen, last time I was drunk and I ran instead of vomiting on you. If anything, you should be thanking me.”

“Likely story.”

Noya announced from the bar, “It’s only Daichi and Koushi left.”

The people around the bar cheered as they continued to dance to the beat. Suga hummed, “We better put on a good show for them this time too, right?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Just trust me,” Suga called before he released Daichi’s body and ran to the opposite corner of the room. Laughing like a madman Suga shouted over the music, “You better not drop me.” Without further warning he started coming towards Daichi. However, Daichi had seen Suga coming towards him in this very fashion so many times that Daichi’s body acted on impulse. His hands caught Suga’s waist and lifted him into the air. A huge smile crossed Suga’s face as he practically floated perpendicular to the ground in Daichi’s arms.

The crowd cheered even as Daichi lowered Suga and kissed him senseless. Radiating happiness, Suga buried his face in Daichi’s chest as he laughed. Tanaka called over the catcalls and wolf whistles, “I think we can all agree that Daichi is our new winner. He’s stopped Koushi in his tracks.” The bar erupted with approval of the new declaration as everyone flooded back onto the dance floor to celebrate. In the meantime, Daichi pulled Suga out the front door of the bar. Noya watched them vanish as he stood behind the bar. Tanaka bumped his lover’s shoulder, “What’s up with you?”

“Up? Nothing. I’m just happy for them.”

“Me too.” Tanaka’s attention was diverted as his phone buzzed. Stepping away from the bar Tanaka pulled out his phone and read a message **Tsukishima: Can we meet?**

**Tanaka: Just us?**

**Tsukishima: No. All of us.**

**Tanaka: About?**

**Tsukishima: I’ll call you later. Let me know when you’re available.**

Tanaka pocketed his phone and turned back to the bar where Noya stood watching him out of the corner of his eye. There were no lies between them, and Tanaka refused to pretend like everything was alright. He walked up and hugged Noya from behind, “Why can’t everything just be easy?”

“You wouldn’t value things if everything was easy.” There was a beat of silence before Noya asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but I’ll tell you the situation later.”

Noya laced his fingers with Tanaka’s, “Okay.”

Outside, Daichi and Suga doubled over with laughter. Suga gently pecked Daichi’s lips once more as he asked against Daichi’s lips, “How did you get here tonight?”

“My friend dropped me off.”

Suga’s eyelashes fluttered against Daichi’s cheek, “Would you like a ride home?”

“Please,” Daichi smiled as Suga kissed him once more. Turning from the brunette, Suga led the way to his car. Daichi’s knuckles gently brushed against Suga’s until Suga’s pinkie linked with Daichi’s finger invitingly. Taking the invitation, Daichi slowly slid his hand into Suga’s.

Together they stopped before Suga’s car. “You have to let go of my hand so we can get into the car,” Suga joked.

Daichi’s neck burned as he released Suga’s hand, “Sorry.”

They both climbed into the car, but before Daichi could pull on his seatbelt Suga leaned forward and started kissing up his neck. Daichi’s hands tangled in Suga’s hair as he sighed, “Why are you—”

“Congratulations on dethroning me,” Suga whispered between kisses.

Daichi grabbed Suga’s cheek and brought their lips together. Suga froze as his phone suddenly rang. Pulling back from Daichi he looked at his phone and stiffened when he found a message from Oikawa. Daichi frowned, “What is it?”

“Oikawa.”

The annoyance and dark aura from earlier washed over Daichi as he asked, “What did he say?”

Suga slowly opened the message, “He says that he wants to apologize for the way that he acted. He never meant to hurt me.”

“What are you going to do,” Daichi asked nervously.

Tossing his phone in the cup holder, Suga took a deep breath, “Nothing. I’ve already told him that we’re over. Honestly, I just want to focus on finishing this production.” Daichi wanted to ask what about us but sat silently in the passenger seat. “It’s getting late, and we have morning practice tomorrow. I can drop you off at your house.”

“If you don’t mind.”

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as Suga drove to Asahi’s house. Suga slowed as Daichi whispered, “We’re here.”

Suga nodded, “Yeah, have a good night.”

“Thanks for the ride.”

“Any time.”

 

***

Tsukishima lumbered through the front door of the small house that he shared with Yamaguchi. He felt better now that he had contacted Tanaka, but he was still exhausted. As a group they needed to discuss the power dynamics within the theatre. Tanaka had designed everything so that something like this wouldn’t happen: no one should ever have to get hurt again. That’s what they all agreed on when they left the gang. Tsukishima tossed his keys into the bowl by the door and kicked off his shoes. All he wanted was to curl into bed with Yamaguchi and _a large glass_ of wine and sleep—forever.

The kitchen light alerted him to his lover’s location. Slowly, Tsukishima made his way into the kitchen to find Yamaguchi wearing only a tank top and briefs. Tsukishima had to fight the urge to grab Yamauchi’s round ass. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist, “I’m home.” Tsukishima nuzzled his lover’s neck absorbing his body heat.

Yamaguchi frowned as he looked down at the poor excuse for bandages over Tsukishima’s knuckles. Turning a concerned frown to his lover Yamaguchi put his knife down, “Stay here.”

“Wait. Where are you going?”

“To get the first aid kit and fix that mess.” In a few minutes Yamaguchi returned with the first aid kit and pulled out the gauze and sanitizer wipes. Yamaguchi said nothing, but Tsukishima knew that he was annoyed. Silently Yamaguchi wrapped the gauze over Tsukishima’s bloodied knuckles. Without a second glanced at Tsukishima, Yamaguchi neatly packed everything in the first aid kit and clicked it closed. He proceed to stow the kit away in silence. Once the task was complete, Yamaguchi returned to his place at the counter preparing their bentos for tomorrow. Tsukishima came up behind his lover and gently caressed his hip with his bondage’s hand, “Talk to me, Tadashi.”

Turning at the sound of his name, Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima wrist, “Why do you intentionally do things that make me worry?”

Tsukishima melted at the loving words as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Yamaguchi’s forehead. “You know I don’t fight for stupid reasons.”

“Then tell me what it was so I can stop worrying.”

Kissing his way to Yamaguchi’s ear Tsukishima warned, “You might not like what you hear.”

“Nothing concerning you can scare me anymore,” Yamaguchi sighed as Tsukishima nibbled on his ear. Then Tsukishima recounted the events on stage between him, Oikawa, and Suga. Once he was finished Yamaguchi had finished the bentos and leaned against the sink full of dishes, “I hate him.”

“Are you mad at me?” Yamaguchi shook his head. Pulling his lover close, Tsukishima whispered, “I promised you that I’d keep you safe.”

Yamaguchi looked into Tsukishima’s face, “You’re not fighting alone anymore.” He slowly kissed Tsukishima’s lips. However, the kiss instantly turned from slow and sensual to quick and passionate. Tsukishima’s hands ghosted over the the band of Yamaguchi’s briefs before he pushed them below his lover’s ass. Yamaguchi gasped at the sensation of Tsukishima’s hands massaging his bare ass cheeks. Instantly Yamaguchi found himself facing the sink to the sound of Tsukishima’s pants being unzipped. A sultry hum left his throat as Tsukishima pulled his dick out of his boxers and ran it between Yamaguchi’s cheeks.

Arching backwards Yamaguchi reached for Tsukishima’s face and kissed every inch could reach before Tsukishima pushed him forward over the sink. Glancing over his shoulder he watched as Tsukishima pulled off his shirt revealing a large tattoo of a full moon with a vicious wolf standing before it that encompassed his left arm, shoulder, and a section of his chest. A whimper escaped Yamaguchi's mouth as Tsukishima started to suck on three fingers. Tsukishima brought those fingers to Yamaguchi’s entrance, “Kei, there’s lube right here.”

A hearty laugh escaped Tsukishima as he noticed that, sure enough, right next to the dish soap was a tube of their favorite brand of lube. The lube uncapped with a loud click making them both chuckle. An audible ‘oh’ escaped Yamaguchi as Tsukishima began drizzling lube over his entrance before he started fingering him. Leaning forward Tsukishima asked in a husky voice, “Based on the location of the lube it seems like a stupid question, but I’ll ask it anyway: were you planning this?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi panted as Tsukishima’s worked in and out of him.

“Did you also prepare yourself for me?”

“Kei,” Yamaguchi put his head down on the rim of the sink as blush covered his freckled back.

Withdrawing his fingers Kei spread some lube over his cock just for good measure before finally slipping into his lover. His movements became faster as they gasped each other’s names. Yamaguchi pushed himself back onto Tsukishima’s cock unable to get enough of his lover. The stimulation from doing it in their kitchen when Tsukishima was still sweaty from work was making Yamaguchi crazy. Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi’s body flush to his as he continued to thrust inside him. Yamaguchi’s hands found purchase on the cabinets overhead as he begged, “Kei, please.”

Tsukishima bit Yamaguchi’s exposed shoulder before growling, “Tadashi, I can’t.”

“Please, ah….ah….Kei. Kei!”

“Fuck, Tadashi, I’m going to fill you up. Do you want it?”

“Yes!”

“Beg for it,” Tsukishima grunted.

“Please, ah, I want—Kei—I want you to fill me.”

“Tadashi, you’re so hot. Shit here it comes” Tsukishima doubled over Yamaguchi as he climaxed inside of his lover’s ass. The tips of his blond hair dampened with sweat as he rested his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, panting heavily. Yamaguchi’s hand slid down his face in ecstasy as he tried to remain on his feet. As they slowly came back to the world of the living, they littered each other with lazy kisses. Finally, Tsukishima pulled out of Yamaguchi before pulling him into his arms. They both struggled to catch their breath as Yamaguchi softly panted, “Welcome home.”

“Damn maybe I should work late all the time if this is what I’ll come home to,” Tsukishima joked.

“If you keep working late you might be too tired to do anything.”

“I’m never too tired for you,” Tsukishima smirked.

Yamaguchi brushed blond cowlicks out of Tsukishima’s face before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “Me too.”

“I can’t believe you put lube in our kitchen,” Tsukishima joked bumping their foreheads together.

“I thought that it was better than you doing something dramatic or gross. I mean what if you grabbed the olive oil or dish soap or something gross.”

“That’s enough crazy kitchen porn fantasies from you.” Tsukishima smiled before he stooped down and grabbed Yamaguchi’s briefs off the floor, “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

“Kei,” Yamaguchi breathed as he was lead into their bathroom.

On the way Tsukishima tossed the remainder of their clothes into the hamper in their room before drawing a bath. They sat together on the edge of the bathtub as the water thundered into the tub behind them. Yamaguchi’s hand ran down Tsukishima's cheek to run over his tattoo. Shaking himself Yamaguchi leaned over and shut the water off, “Do you want to get in?”

“Yeah,” they climbed in with Yamaguchi leaning against Tsukishima’s chest. Yamaguchi’s fingers lazily danced in Tsukishima’s palm as the water washed over them. Breaking the relaxing silence Yamaguchi asked, “What’s on your mind?”

“I might need to meet up with members from the gang soon.”

“About?”

“The situation with Sugawara and Oikawa has escalated.”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with the gang?”

“Oikawa’s outbreaks can be traced back to his father’s disapproval of Iwaizumi.”

“So Iwaizumi can influence Oikawa?”

“It’s no secret that they love each other, but the more distressed Oikawa becomes the more he takes it out on Sugawara. It gets worse when good things happen to Sugawara.”

“How would Iwaizumi help Oikawa if they can’t be together.”

Tsukishima shook his head, “I don’t know, yet, but there has to be a way for everyone to be happy.”

“Oikawa’s father won’t accept Iwaizumi just because of a scar on his face? That seems a little ridic—”

“He found out,” Tsukishima interrupted, “He caught the two of them in the act and saw Iwaizumi’s tattoo.”

Whipping around Yamaguchi searched Tsukishima's face, “So he found out he was once a yakuza?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima whispered leaning forward to kiss Yamaguchi’s freckles shoulder.

“Then no matter what you do to Iwaizumi it won’t matter.”

“Huh?”

“You need to talk to Oikawa because it comes down to his father’s fictical love or the love he has for Iwaizumi. I told you that I would sacrifice everything to be with you. Luckily my family was understanding. As for Tanaka and Noya, Tanaka threw away his birthright to rule the clan in order to runaway with Noya. Loving a yakuza is sacrifice. Now, it’s time for Oikawa to choose.”

Tsukishima’s rage instantly subsided as he reached for Yamaguchi, “I would choose you every time. No matter the sacrifice.” In a giant gush of water Yamaguchi launched himself at his lover, kissing every inch he could reach, as he whispered sweet nothings. Tsukishima smiled one of his rare smiles and held Yamaguchi close and whispered in his ear, “I love you, Tadashi.”

“Kei.”

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LIFT .･ﾟﾟ･(／ω＼)･ﾟﾟ･.
> 
> You're A Good Man Charlie Brown


	11. The Movie in My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa needs to meet with his father after the truth about Koushi and his relationship comes to light, but Oikawa's father is coming with a marriage candidate. The meeting solidifies Oikawa's fears: He's hopelessly in love with Iwaizumi and can't love anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I know that we haven't seen much of Daichi and Suga recently, but trust me we'll see them soon! For now, Iwaizumi and Oikawa fans rejoice!
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Oikawa gently rocked his cup from side to side causing the ice to clink against the glass as the liquid sloshed. His eyes were focused on the liquid as if he dared it to spill, but alas the contents hardly filled half the glass. He was currently waiting for his father to arrive with some new suitor.

During his last meeting with his father they had discussed his relationship with Koushi. Everything had come out into the open and now Oikawa was waiting for his father’s approved match. The memory was still fresh in his memory. Part of him wished that he could continue the farce with Koushi, but at the same time he knew that at least one of them deserved to be happy.

Last time, his father had started his prodding by stating. “Tooru, I haven’t seen Koushi around lately. Where is he?”

“Probably at the studio practicing.”

“That’s fine, but too much practice can damage a relationship,” his father warned.

“Not like we have one.”

His father froze, “What was that?”

“Koushi and I are over. We broke up.” As if preparing himself, Tooru took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“What? Why? Why didn’t you tell me right away?”

“Because it really didn’t matter. We were just a fling anyway.”

“Does he want money or a better role? I can arrange something?”

“Father, it’s fine. I don’t mind being alone.”

“Nonsense! You’ll have a partner.”

“It doesn’t matter who it is. They always get sick of me after a while.”

“How dare they! What’s wrong with you?”

“You already know,” Tooru snapped back, “I can’t give any of them my love. I love—”

“Enough! I won’t hear anymore of this!” His father stood, “I’ll text you about our next meeting. You better not be late, and dress appropriately.”

“Appropriately for what?”

“I’m going to be presenting a marriage candidate for you.”

“What?”

Without answering any further questions his father left. Now, Oikawa sat waiting for his father and his new marriage candidate to arrive. _Why was this such a hard concept for his father to grasp?_ The door of the private room opened and his father walked in followed by a lanky raven. Oikawa looked the boy up and down: _it’s like my father found someone that’s the total opposite of Iwaizumi_.

The boy smiled and held out a hand, “I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

Oikawa swallowed the vomit as he tried to get over the scene before him. Begrudgingly he took Kageyama’s hand and noted how perfect everything about his appearance was: his shoes were shined, his hair hair flawlessly combed, and his shirt neatly tucked into his dress pants. His entire aura would please Mr. Oikawa, but Tooru needed to prevent the snarl from crossing his face. Mr. Oikawa glared at his son, “This is my son, Tooru.”

“Hi,” Kageyama bowed.

“It’ll be confusing if we both use our last name. Plus, if you’re going to be married you’ll have to use your first names eventually. Don’t be embarrassed.”

Tooru narrowed his eyes, “Fine.”

“Tobio was telling me that he works for a stock company.” When Tooru didn’t respond his father continued, “Tooru is a famous actor. Have you seen any of his plays?”

“Oh yes! I’ve had the honor,” Kageyama recited, “He was amazing and outshined everyone else on stage. I couldn’t look away!”

Usually pets to his ego warmed Tooru’s heart, but right now he wanted nothing more than to leave.

Mr. Oikawa asked, “You move around a lot for you job, right?”

Kageyama nodded, “Yes, but when we marry I’ll leave it up to Tooru if he wants to join me or stay home.”

“Wait,” Tooru sat up, “I didn’t know you’d be leaving me alone.”

The other men looked at him. “Is that a problem, “ Kageyama asked.

“Could we talk in private,” Tooru asked reaching across the table slipping his hand in Kageyama’s.

Blush covered Kageyama’s face, “Sure. I don’t mind.”

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Mr. Oikawa smiled as he headed out.

Tooru waited a beat before leaning across the table and whispering, “Listen, I’m not looking for a lover right now. Whatever my father is paying you I’ll—”

“He’s not paying me.”

“I can never give you love.”

“Huh?”

“I love someone else.”

“If that’s true then why are you—”

Tooru closed his eyes willing the memories to stay away. He worked so hard to suppress them over the years, but still a few trickled through the cracks of his consciousness.

_Iwaizumi leaned forward in Tooru’s bed and whispered, “I love you.”_

_Tooru smiled, “Me too,” and pulled their lips together once more. Their naked bodies were tangled in the sheets and laughter rippled from them._ The memories jumped. _The bedroom door slammed open with Mr. Oikawa red in the face from screaming. He grabbed one of Tooru’s awards off the nearby dresser and chucked it at the two lovers._ The memories jumped once more.

_“You shall never see this man again,” Mr. Oikawa screamed dragging Tooru from his bedroom. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi laid sprawled on the ground his face bleeding from the wound. Tooru reached for his lover, for Iwaizumi, for his heart._

“Are you okay,” Kageyama asked.

“I can never love you because my father stole my heart.” Without looking back Tooru stood and left the room, leaving the confused Kageyama in his wake. He walked to his car and pressed his head against the wheel. He willed himself to not let the memories consume him again. He couldn’t relapse back into the shell of a man he was after the accident, again. His breathing was coming out uneven and his palms were sweaty. His head was spinning and his heart felt like it would pop out of his chest.

Losing his nerve he fumbled in his pocket for his phone before pulling up Iwaizumi’s number. He pressed the dial button and waited as it rung. _Pick up. Please, pick up_. The phone clicked, “Hel—”

“Hajime,” Oikawa panted, “help me.”

“Tooru, where are you?”

“No! No. Just talk to me. I-I need you.”

There was a pause before Iwaizumi softly recited, “Uh, right. Well, Today I, uh, I thought I prepared my lunch, but it turns out that I ate it last night as a midnight snack. I’m such a dummy. So now I have no food. I guess I’ll have to buy something, or something. Um...um….we’re having troubling fixing this beam for one of the sets—but you guys are going to be practicing on it! I’m a little worried, but I’m sure everything will be fine. The only person that will have to stand up there will have to be, uh uh, Daichi. We should just tell him to take it easy on the meals for the next few days. Maybe he should lose some weight so he doesn’t fall through the floor.” Iwaizumi had no idea what he was saying, but he knew that it didn’t matter.

A soft hum from the other end of the line made him fall silent. Then Iwaizumi realized it wasn’t a hum, but a soft sniffle that proceeded a sob. “Tooru?”

Through tears Oikawa chanted, “I love you! I-I love y-you, Hajime! I don’t want to marry anyone else. I-I can’t.”

“Tooru.”

“I told my father that I broke up with Koushi and he immediately set up a marriage interview for me. I can’t do this anymore. I want to be with you.” The tears rolled down Oikawa’s face and he made no attempt to stop them. “I can’t agree with our arrangement anymore. Seeing you but not being able to have you is impossible for me. I told you that I don’t want to leave my father, but I don’t care anymore.” Sobs overtook Oikawa’s voice as he attempted to breath. He felt like his chest was on fire as he tired to breath in more air. “All I need is you!”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes as he ignored every fiber of his being that begged him to rush to Oikawa’s aid. “We said that we would stay apart because it was what you wanted. You didn’t want to give up your family. Your father is all you have left.”

“I know,” Oikawa whispered wiping away his tears.

“I never meant to hurt you like this,” Iwaizumi admitted, “but I’ll never regret meeting you.”

“Hajime, I want to see you. Don’t you have today and tomorrow off? I’ll go to you.”

“You can’t. Tsukishima is making me work overtime to fix the damaged set so I’ll be in the theatre.”

“But—”

“I want to see you too, but for now I think you should go home and rest.” The line was quiet for a moment before Iwaizumi added, “There is nothing more I want right now than to be at your side when you’re hurting, but we are both bound by our social responsibilities.”

Oikawa hummed before kissing the phone, “Thank you for helping me right now.”

“Yeah.”

“Until we meet again.”

“I love you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi blurted.

A soft chuckle escaped Oikawa as he whispered, “Goodbye, my love.” He hung up the phone and leaned back in the driver’s seat. _It was true that together they had made the choice to stay separated, but they kept finding themselves drawn back to each other._ Buckling his seatbelt he started out of the parking garage. Perhaps it was the fact that he often saw Yamaguchi fluttering around Tsukishima that made Oikawa’s blood boil. Tsukishima was a yakuza too. _So why did they get to live together happily? Life is just unfair._

Oikawa was tempted to stop by the theatre to see Iwaizumi, even though the other said he was busy, but then Oikawa saw his reflection and decided against it. He’d be damned if Iwaizumi had to see his puffy red eyes and ghastly face right now. However, tomorrow was another day.

 

***

Tsukishima pulled the blanket over his exhausted lover as he turned to his phone. Ensuring that Yamaguchi was actually asleep, Tsukishima headed into the kitchen as the phone dialed Tanaka. The phone clicked, but the line was filled with silence. Tsukishima softly asked, “Tanaka, can we talk?”

“Yeah,” Tanaka finally breathed.

“I think we need to get the gang members together to talk to them.” Tsukishima recounted the story of himself, Suga, and Oikawa.

Tanaka clicked his tongue, “I figured that something happened between the two of them. Thank you for stepping in. I don’t know what would have happened if Koushi—”

“Tanaka, do you really think that I would allow him to die? I told you that I would stay in the theatre until he is free of Oikawa.”

“What will happen to you when Koushi is finally free of Oikawa?”

Tsukishima glanced towards the bedroom where Yamaguchi was sleeping, “I’m a slave to love just like you. I’ll do whatever Yamaguchi wants.”

“You’ve become a sap.”

“And you haven’t?”

“I have,” Tanaka gushed. The two men basked in the glow of their own love for a moment before Tanaka answered, “I’ll call everyone together.”

“Thank you.”

“Look for my call.”

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's not Tooru that's evil, but his father...
> 
> I hope this wasn't too confusing with Oikawa Tooru's name flip-flopping between his first and last due to his father's presence throughout this chapter. 
> 
> Miss Saigon


	12. What I Did For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa hasn't been inside of his room at the theatre since his father discovered him and Iwaizumi sleeping together. It's filled with good memories and nightmares. He promised himself he would never return to that room. However, Oikawa's stumbling back into his old habits and finds he can't keep his hands to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This fic will now be updated every other week so be on the look out for future chapters.
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Oikawa brushed his fingers through his hair. Usually it behaved, but today it was being annoyingly rebellious. He knew that it was reflecting his own emotions. If he was being honest he knew he treated Koushi wrong the other night, and now he didn’t know how to fix it. They didn’t have practice today, but Oikawa found himself lingering around the theatre. He read through his lines in the back of the theatre as the crew worked on set and prop designs. No one bothered him as he sat in the last row of seats practicing.

He jolted as a loud crash echoed through the theatre. Tsukishima rushed onto the stage, “Is everyone alright?”

The crew members all nodded and looked towards the pile of debris. Iwaizumi walked over to the piece of set that had broken, “It looks like the support beam snapped. We’ll have to replace it before we do scene three.”

Tsukishima walked over to examine the damage, “Do we know why it snapped?”

Iwaizumi put his hands on his hips, “Could be anything: weak beam, the overall structure is too heavy, or it was poorly constructed.”

“Whatever it is. I want it fixed. We’re supposed to do scene three within the week.” Tsukishima climbed off the stage and stopped by Yachi, “How is the playbill coming along?”

She smiled, “We’ve received numerous sponsors for the production. I’ve already emailed Yamaguchi with the complete list. In addition, I’ve finally gathered most of the actors’ bios. Now, all that's left is just formatting and to sell any extra space to the cast’s family for shout outs or congratulations.”

“Perfect. Thank you for your hard work.”

“No problem,” Yachi blushed. “Oh, but we are missing one person’s bio: Oikawa.”

“When will he have it to you?”

“He said that he’ll have it done by today,” she smiled.

“That’s good. If he forgets, please remind him.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

Iwaizumi headed down the stage steps after Tsukishima, “We’re going to break for lunch. I’ll look into the support beam issue afterwards.”

“Alright, I’m just happy that no one got hurt.”

“Yeah me too.”

The crew broke for lunch and Iwaizumi headed for the back of the theatre to where Oikawa sat softly muttering to himself. Iwaizumi plopped into the seat beside Oikawa and opened his bento. As he dug into the pile of steamed rice as he softly asked, “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing,” Oikawa muttered without looking away from his script.

Iwaizumi stopped eating to turn to Oikawa, “Okay. Then how did you hurt your face?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“I’m worried about you.”

Oikawa finally looked away from his script, “Maybe you should be more worried about yourself.”

“Huh?”

“You have rice on your face.”

Before Iwaizumi could brush the grains away Oikawa leaned forward and licked them off the other man’s cheek. Iwaizumi’s hand slipped onto Oikawa’s thigh, “Thanks.”

“Like I said you should worry about yourself first.”

Iwaizumi knew that he wasn’t going to get any further in the conversation without Oikawa’s approval. However, he took the fact that Oikawa hadn’t shoved his hand off his thigh yet as a good sign. Oikawa leaned over a plucked a tomato out of the other half of Iwaizumi’s bento before admitting, “I did something terrible to Koushi the other night, and then last night my father tried to hook me up with some emotionless asparagus.”

At the sound of the ballet dancer’s name Iwaizumi straightened, but didn’t press Oikawa. Instead he gently rubbed his thumb over the toned muscles of Oikawa’s thigh. “I lost my temper with him and I—”

Iwaizumi had no idea what Oikawa could possibly have done, but obviously it was difficult for him to talk about. He also noticed the way Oikawa’s eyes would follow Tsukishima as he fluttered around the stage with Yamaguchi in tow. Digging his finger into Oikawa’s thigh, Iwaizumi asked, “Want to get out of here? So we can talk privately?”

Oikawa leaned forward and whispered in Iwaizumi’s ear, “Come have lunch with me.”

He re-stacked his bento and pulled Oikawa to his feet. Oikawa grabbed his script as the two of them slid out the back door. Neither of them said a word as they walked down the hall to Oikawa’s private chambers. Once they were inside, Oikawa tossed his script on the table, “You can sit. I’ll grab you something to drink.”

Iwaizumi sat at the table and watched as Oikawa busied himself with preparing drinks, “There’s a lot of dust gathered. When was the last time you were in here?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Just curious.”

“Since that day when my father caught us. I haven’t been back in this room.” Oikawa placed two glasses of water on the table before he cautiously asked, “Would you hate me if I told you what I did to Koushi?”

Looking up into worried eyes Iwaizumi admitted, “You could never make me hate you, Tooru.”

Draping his arms around the sitting man Oikawa smiled as his eyes filled with tears, “I don’t even know why I got so mad. I know that Koushi is looking at Daichi in a romantic way, but I don’t want them to be happy. I told Koushi that he can’t be happy if I’m not happy.” Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s arm, hoping to comfort him, as Oikawa stuttered, “I-I tried to strangle Koushi. He couldn’t fight back,” tears were spilling down Oikawa’s face and he didn’t even attempt to wipe them away. “He begged me to stop, but I—I—I couldn’t.”

Iwaizumi bit his lip, “So then what happened?”

“Tsukishima punched me in the face and I stopped. That damn four-eyes I—” Sobs racked Oikawa’s body as he clenched the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt, “I know he was right to stop me. I—I hate myself.”

Iwaizumi wiped away Oikawa’s tears, “Why?”

Oikawa’s eye widened at the question, “Because of you! Everything is because of you!”

“Tooru.”

“I’m jealous of Koushi and Daichi’s happiness because I can’t have you. I don’t won’t Koushi to leave me alone because I can’t have you. I hurt Koushi because I can’t have you. I got punched in the damn face because I can’t have you. And now, I can’t stop crying because I know that no matter what happens to me I can never be happy because I can’t have you.”

Iwaizumi’s chair clattered to the floor as he stood and pulled Oikawa into his arms. Oikawa sobbed freely against his broad chest as muffled calls of Iwaizumi’s name escaped his mouth. Iwaizumi ran his fingers through the unruly locks before leaning forward to kiss Oikawa’s tear stained face. Oikawa shoved him away, “Stop teasing me. If I can never have you I’d rather not—”

Iwaizumi scooped Oikawa up in his arms and carried him into the familiar bedroom. He tossed the actor onto the bed before climbing over him, “Do you know how long I’ve sat on the sidelines and watched you fool around with Koushi? Far too long. You belong to me, Tooru.”

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa’s lips once more. Their hands intertwined as Iwaizumi started kissing down Oikawa’s sensitive neck. “I’m going to mark you, Tooru.”

“No.”

“Do you mean that?”

Oikawa tossed his head to the side, “No.”

“Tooru, I won’t make it visible. So tell me you want it.” Iwaizumi freed one of his hands from Oikawa’s in order to unbutton Oikawa’s shirt. Once Oikawa was freed of his shirt, Iwaizumi lapped at his nipples which made Oikawa arch his back and fist his free hand in the blankets of his mattress. “Tell me you want it.”

“Please,” Oikawa begged rutting his aching boner against Iwaizumi’s.

That was good enough for Iwaizumi has he flipped the other man over and started sucking on the sensitive skin of Tooru’s back. He kissed his way over Oikawa’s shoulders then up his spin until he was at the base of Oikawa’s neck. Iwaizumi started alternated between kissing, licking, and sucking on the sensitive skin Oikawa’s head fell forward onto the pillow as he released a gasp.

Once the section of abused skin started darkening Iwaizumi whispered, “Tell me you like it.”

“I like it. I fucking love it.”

Flipping Oikawa over once more, Iwaizumi stole another searing kiss from Oikawa’s lips before he started kissing his way down Oikawa’s bare chest towards his jeans. Using his teeth he pulled the zipper down before kissing Oikawa’s erection through his underwear. “You’re leaking so much precum I can see it through your underwear.”

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s collar, “Why am I practically naked and you still have all your clothes on?”

Remedying the issue in an instant Iwaizumi stripped out of everything and finished pulled off Oikawa’s underwear as well. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi’s fingers into his mouth and started to lewdly started to suck on the digits. Removing them from Oikawa’s mouth with a pop, Iwaizumi started to finger Oikawa’s entrance. “No more teasing,” Oikawa gasped as he nibbled on Iwaizumi’s earlobe, “Please.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Iwaizumi growled.

“Hurt me, Hajime.” Oikawa laid on his back looking completely disheveled as Iwaizumi slowly thrust into him. A string of curses escaped Oikawa as he raked his nails down Iwaizumi’s back. Leaning forward Iwaizumi captured Oikawa’s lips with his once more as he continued to excite moans and gasps from the man beneath him. Fresh tears starting to spill from Oikawa’s eyes as he chanted, “I love you. I love you.”

“I love—”

The rest of Iwaizumi’s sentence was cut off with a harsh knocking on the bedroom door. Both men froze. Oikawa’s hand tightened on Iwaizumi’s upper arm as he eyes widened in horror. _Can we ever escape this cycle_ Oikawa wondered as he willed the knocking to be part of his imagination. The memories of that day were oozing their way back into his subconscious once more.

Iwaizumi thrust once more jarring Oikawa from his fear induced trance. Iwaizumi whispered, “Don’t let your mind roam while I’m still fucking you.”

From the other side of the door a nervous voice stated, “Oikawa, it’s me, Yachi. I’m just stopping by to ask you about your bio.”

A smile crossed Iwaizumi’s face as he leaned forward and whispered in Oikawa’s ear, “Get rid of the nat as I take you to heaven, Tooru.”

“What,” Oikawa yelped as Iwaizumi thrust into him.

From the other side of the door Yachi blushed, “Your bio for the playbill. You said that you wanted to edit it before I added it to the playbill.”

Oikawa’s hand come up to his mouth in an effort to conceal his moans, but Iwaizumi laced their fingers together. He pinned their intertwined hands above Oikawa’s head as he whispered, “Like that?”

He was losing himself to the pleasure. Oikawa rubbed his face against the side of Iwaizumi’s arm as he moaned, “It’s good.”

“Sorry,” Yachi asked.

“It’s good,” Oikawa responded trying to keep his voice as level as possible.

“So you want me to just use the one you sent me earlier? Instead of an edited one?”

His climax was coming and Oikawa arched his back as he tightened his hold on Iwaizumi’s hand, “Yes. Yes! Oh—” the rest of his sentence was muffled by a kiss.

“Ok thank you,” Yachi smiled heading back to her office.

Iwaizumi rested his forehead against Oikawa’s as he panted. Oikawa closed his eyes and whispered, “I’m yours, Hajime.”

 

***

Asahi’s phone vibrated and he turned it over to read the message **Yui: Is Daichi still picking me up at the airport tomorrow?**

**Asahi: unfortunately he can’t**

**Yui: is he sick?**

**Asahi: no he was casted in the play, remember, and has rehearsal.**

**Yui: yes, that’s right! It’s fine I’ll get a taxi and head straight to the theatre. I want to see him in action.**

Asahi read the message several times and silently wished his best friend good luck. **Asahi: are you sure? Do you want me to come pick you up? I can just take off work.**

**Yui: no! I’ll be fine**

Asahi smiled warmly **Asahi: alright if you're sure. Love you**

**Yui: Love you too. Till tomorrow.**

Asahi put his phone down. He couldn’t wait to see his wife again. It felt like forever since she departed on her business trip. He knew it wasn’t actually forever, but eight months were so lonely without her. Luckily he had Daichi with him or he didn’t think he could bare it. Tomorrow he’d see his wife once more.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to welcome Yui to our cast of characters! Next time the continuation of Daichi and Suga's story!
> 
> A Chorus Line


	13. I Need a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of Yui tests the blooming relationship between Suga and Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I felt like I was holding my breath while writing this chapter. I feel like everyone has been waiting for this chapter, and I hope you like it!
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Tsukishima looked over the gathered cast before announcing, “We’ll be performing scene five today instead of scene three.”

“Is there a reason,” Suga asked.

“There was a problem with the set piece needed for scene three,” Iwaizumi stated, “That’s why we decided to delay the runthrough of that scene for a few days.”

Suga nodded as Tsukishima continued, “Is that alright with everyone?”

The gathered company nodded before Oikawa asked, “When will the set be finished?”

“It should be done by the end of the week or sooner if we’re lucky,” Iwaizumi replied.

“If there are no more questions,” Tsukishima looked around the seated company, “Places!”

Everyone jumped to their feet and prepared for scene five. Daichi ran to the left wing as he mentally prepared himself. Everytime that they’ve run this scene in the past Oikawa never attempted to hide his disdain for Daichi. The company moved about the stage as Dachi waited for his cue. Scene five features Suga’s character, Asuma, as he sneaks out of the castle and fumbles around the town to surprise Daichi’s character. Unfortunately, Asuma gets into trouble and Daichi needs to rescue him. Afterwards, it’s a joyful reunion that is destroyed when Oikawa storms in and wrenches them apart.

As soon as his cue appears Daichi rushes out on stage. He hurries to Suga’s side and pulls him away from the extra that is threatening him. The stage slowly starts to clear as Daichi softly brushes the back of his hand down Suga’s cheek, “What are you doing here?”

Suga’s eyes were closed, but his eyebrows soften as he gently intertwined his fingers with Daichi’s, “I wanted to see you.”

“But—”

“I know. It’s crazy, but I had to.”

“Please don’t do such reckless things anymore.”

“Are you mad that I came?”

“You know that’s not true,” Daichi tightened his hold on Suga’s hand, “Let’s get out of here.” Without thinking Daichi headed off stage, but Suga wasn’t prepared and slipped.

Tsukishima stood up, “Sugawara, are you okay?”

Suga opened his eyes and offered Daichi a wide smile, “I’m okay. I was just startled by the sudden movement. I’m still trying to get use to not being able to see.”

Daichi bowed, “Sorry. It was my fault for dragging you.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Just take this as a lesson. When you need to direct Sugawara somewhere: lead him slowly then speed up so he knows you’ll be moving.”

“Understood.”

“Good. Once more from the top.”

Even though Daichi understood it took him a few tries before he was able to understand what Tsukishima meant about slowly leading before pulling. Every time that Suga lost his balance or stumbled, Daichi would apologize. Finally practice for the scene came to a close. The company sat on the stage facing Tsukishima, “I hope that today was insightful on things that everyone needs to improve on as individuals and as a company. If you have any questions feel free to stop by and discuss them with Kiyoko or myself.”

Kiyoko smiled from the side of the stage, “Overall, the scene looks as lovely as it did in my head. Good job.”

“Alright you’re dismissed. You may use the downstairs studio to practice if you wish, but as far as direction from me you’re free.” Daichi checked his watched and yawned. The day was over and it was already well into the night. The main company had already headed home when Tsukishima called Daichi, Oikawa, and Suga over to him, “I didn’t want to say this in front of the main company, but you three need to get your shit together. First, I want to thank you, Sugawara, for trusting me and shutting your eyes this entire time and letting these two knuckleheads throw you on the floor.”

Suga opened his mouth, but then he thought better of it. Tsukishima looked between the two brunettes, “If you two are still throwing him on the floor by the next rehearsal I’ll make you all do this blindfolded. That’s all I have to say, night.”

Suga chuckled, “I promise I’m okay.”

Oikawa bowed, “Sorry, Koushi, next time I’ll lead you better.” With that Oikawa grabbed his bag and disappeared into the wings.

Daichi looked down at the ground disheartened, “I—”

Suga’s fingers linked with Daichi’s as he whispered, “If you want to wait a second I’ll change then we could go grab something to eat?”

A smile stretched across Daichi’s face, “I’d like that.”

“I’ll be right back,” Suga reassured with a squeeze before he hurried down to his bedroom.

Daichi watched the other man disappeared before he walked down the stage steps. Yamaguchi was silently doing paperwork, listening to music with a pair of headphone that Daichi was sure that he saw around the director’s neck the other day. “Hey, Yamaguchi, would you be able to help me?”

“Uh, sure. For what?”

“I wanted to know how to lead Suga without hurting him.”

“I’ll show you,” Yamaguchi pulled off the headphones and climbed onto the stage. “Close your eyes.” With a quick yank Yamaguchi pulled Daichi’s hand making him stumble forward.

“What was that for?”

“See how easy it was to lose your balance? Now imagine that you have to have your eyes closed the entire time. Sugawara has to imagine where every person, prop, and set is in order to do his job. So your job,” Yamaguchi gently took Daichi’s hand and gently squeezed it before he started walking. Before Daichi knew it the walk turned into a run. Opening his eyes Daichi realized they were standing on the other side of the stage. “You just have to let him know. Then go.”

“Thank you,” Daichi bowed.

“Oh, it wasn’t that big of a deal,” Yamaguchi blushed waving Daichi’s bow off.

“Daichi,” a woman squealed from the theatre door.

“Yui,” Daichi beamed in disbelief, “Why are you—”

“I’m back from my business trip.” Her excitement over took her and she ran up the stage steps and hugged Daichi. “Daichi, I missed you.”

Meanwhile, Suga climbed the steps of the theatre, heading back to the main stage area. He fiddled with the ring on his finger. He hoped Daichi didn’t think that he was over dressed. Without the airtight stocking caressing his legs Suga felt like he wasn’t wearing pants. He glanced down to ensure that he remembered to put some on. Laughing to himself he mused that Daichi probably would have burned bright with blush, but would be a total gentleman as he informed Suga of his lacking attire. The sound of raised voice made Suga hurry up the steps. Once he entered the backstage area his breath caught.

A beautiful woman rushed to Daichi and pulled him into her arms as she kissed him. Daichi’s words to the woman fell on deaf ears as Suga’s mind reeled. _What was going on? Who was that woman? Is she Daichi’s real lover? Was he playing me all along?_ He bit his bottom lip in an effort to stop his tears. Swallowing passed the lump in his throat Suga took a deep inhale before storming over to Daichi. Without warning he slapped Daichi across the face before whispering, “I hope you two are happy.”

Yui gaped as Suga ran off stage, “Who the hell was that? Daichi, are you okay?”

“Suga,” Daichi massaged his abused cheek as he started to follow the other man.

“Wait, Daichi,” Yui warned grabbing Daichi’s hand, “you need to put some ice on that before it swells.”

“But—”

“What’s happening?”

“I need to follow—”

“Yui,” Asahi gasped as the ran out onto the stage, “I can’t believe that you actually came straight here.”

“My love,” Yui shouted as she released Daichi in favor of throwing her arms around her husband.

Daichi squatted down and cupped his face, “Damnit.”

Yamaguchi looked between the three people on stage in horror before he squeaked, “Excuse me.” He rushed off the stage in the direction of Tsukishima’s office.  
No one paid Yamaguchi much mind as he vanished from the stage. Husband and wife looked in Daichi’s direction as Asahi cautiously asked, “Are you okay?”

“He just got slapped,” Yui whispered.

“What? Who slapped him?”

“I don’t know, but the person ran away afterwards.”

Asahi leaned over to Daichi, “Was it Suga?”

Daichi nodded. Yui asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, but first,” he grabbed Daichi’s arm and pulled him to his feet, “C’mon get up.”

“Make him put some ice on his face,” Yui told her husband.

“I’m fine,” Daichi grumbled.

Without listening to another word Ashai started dragging his friend off the stage to the break room. Yui followed them as Asahi prepared a bag of ice for Daichi’s face. “You said he was slapped, right? Then why is he bleeding?”

“Maybe he was wearing a ring,” Daichi suggested.

“Wasn’t he just on stage. Jewelry is forbidden.”

“He changed and we were going to head out together.”

Asahi’s eyes widened, “Then where is he now?”

“He ran away.”

“Get up,” Asahi barked, “You have to go after him.”

“Huh?

“Hurry. You don’t want to lose him, right?”

Daichi jumped to his feet toppling the bag of ice to the floor, “I’m off.” He headed for the door before turning and whispering, “Thank you.”

“Go.” Asahi let out a sigh before massaging his forehead, “Ah, geez.”

“What’s wrong,” Yui asked.

“I knew this would happen. Just as Daichi and Suga were getting closer too.”

“Are you saying that this is all my fault?”

“No, but those two are in a delicate situation right now.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“Never. I’m so happy that your back.”

“I guess Daichi is happy to see me. I’ve really made a mess of things.”

“I wouldn’t worry, love, I’m sure they’re going to make it through this.”

Yui picked up the half-melted bag of ice, “What’s been going on while I was away?”

Asahi walked over and kissed his wife’s head, “Let’s head out and I’ll fill you in.”

“We’re going home?”

“I’ll use a half day and get out of here early.”

“Don’t waste your time off just to help me unpack at home.”

“Who said we were going home,” Asahi asked as his cheeks burned.

Yui’s eyes widened in shock, “I guess I’ll wait for you to come outside.” Asahi smiled and kissed Yui’s lips.

 

***

Panting, Daichi threw open Suga’s bedroom door, “Suga?” However, the ashen haired man was nowhere to be seen. “Where could he have gone?” Daichi turned and ran back up the stairs and out into the parking lot. Daichi’s eye focused on Suga’s empty parking spot. _Where would he go? Could he—? Maybe…_ He ran full speed down the street in the direction of Noya’s Bar.

The lights were still off and there were only two cars in the parking lot. Without the reverberating music the building seemed completely different. He walked up to the front door and tried the handle, but it didn’t open. Giving up he raced around the building trying to find an opening. Looking back on it he was thankful that no one called the police on him for acting like a suspicious character. He spotted a back door and knocked fiercely as he tried to will his racing heart to relax so he could hear if someone was coming. Unable to discern anything, Daichi reached for the handle and pulled the door open.

“Excuse me,” Daichi called into the dark hallway, “I’m sorry for entering without permission, but I’m looking for someone.” The club was eerily quiet as Daichi made his way down the hallway. He noticed a staircase and slowly climbed the first step. His leg felt like led as he inched up the staircase. A thunderous clanging sound shook Daichi from his perch on the staircase. He gripped the railing for dear life as he almost stumbled backward. Panting slightly Diahci glanced over his shoulder at the barren hallway.

 _What was he doing? He was sneaking around someone’s business without permission. He didn’t even know if Suga was actually here in the first place, but that sound—was it Suga?_ Turning back down the stairs he headed towards the direction the sound had come from. Light sparkled in from a nearby window granting Daichi with a clearer understanding of where he was. He’d been in this very hallway with Suga before. It was the place that they had shared a kiss before they were interrupted by Noya. He let his fingers trail over the forest green wall before heading towards the door that was open just ajar.

Pushing the door open he heard a soft sniffling sound. His hands were trembling as he headed in the direction of the sound. The room he had entered resembled a kitchen prep room: pots and pans lined the walls along with a variety of cooking tools. Daichi came to a halt at an overturned bowl of fruit that had been scatter across the floor. He slowly turned the bowl over and set it on the counter without a sound before continuing forward. “Koushi,” a soft voice lamented.

Daichi pressed his back against one of the giant refrigerators as he listened to the familiar voice of Noya. “Koushi, please don’t cry. Tell me what happened.”

A loud sniffle and a choked sob before Suga whimpered, “I’m just a plaything so I d-don’t know why I-I try and pretend I’m not.”

“Is it that damn jerk, Oikawa, again? I’ve told you time and time again that he’s a horrible person. He’s rotten to the core, but hey, hey, listen to me. At least there’s still Daichi, right?”

“N-no.”

“Huh?” There was a span of sniffles and more tears before Noya begged, “Kou, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me. So please, please tell me.”

“Yuu, what’s love?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Tell me w-what love is so next time I won’t be hurt by falling for someone impossible.”

“Did you actually love Oikawa?”

“No.”

“Daichi?”

A choked sob escaped Suga’s lips before he started to openly cry, “I-I-I love him t-that’s w-why—”

“Koushi,” Noya whispered, “Love is when he surprises you with affection. When you feel safe in his arms. When there is no one you want by your side, beside him.”

“He was all that,” Suga whimpered, “but wh-why I am not enough?”

“You are. You deserve love and happiness. I wish more than anything that I could just give you some of my happiness and love.”

Suga’s tears were muffled and Daichi assumed that he was burying his head in his friend’s shirt. Daichi wanted to run around the corner and pull Suga into his arms and claim that it was a misunderstanding. He wanted to tell Suga how much he loved and cherished him, but now all the words died in his throat. Plus, Daichi was sure that Noya probably wouldn’t let Daichi get any closer than he was right now. Perhaps Noya would call the police on him for trespassing or he’d just beat Daichi to a pulp for hurting his best friend.

Everyone jumped as Noya’s phone suddenly rang. He would have ignored it except that the ringtone was Tanaka’s. He answered, “Yes….what someone broke in the back door...I’m with Koushi right now so will you be fine?”

Suga whispered, “Go.”

“No, I won’t just leave you like this.”

“I’ve cried it out long enough. I feel better, but now I just want to sleep.”

Noya was silent for a moment, “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” Daichi stiffened as Noya ran by him without noticing his presence. Daichi exhaled as he listened to the prep room door close behind Noya.

Meanwhile, Suga whispered, “Daichi. Daichi.” Slipping out from behind the refrigerator he walked towards Suga. The ashen haired man heard the footsteps and snapped his head up and stared at Daichi with a mixture of horror and disbelief. Suga pushed himself back against the wall as he stuttered, “Da-Daichi, what are you—”

Daichi held up his hands in surrender as he squatted down before Suga, “Please. Let me explain.”

“I know I look pitiful, but I don’t need your lies or pity.”

“It’s not a lie,” Daichi snapped right back.

“Who was she then,” Suga screamed.

“Do you know Asahi?”

“The lighting guy? Wait, why does that matter?”

Crawling to close the distance between them Daichi growled as he slammed his hands on either side of Suga’s head, “It matters!” Suga’s eyes searched Daichi’s face as Daichi’s expression softened, “It matters.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s my best friend, and we’ve been through everything together. When I had nowhere to go he welcomed me into his home. He told me about the janitor job that lead me to the theatre—to you. That woman was his wife, Yui.”

“Asahi’s wife,” Suga breathed.

“Yes. She was clingy because she’s been on a business trip for the last eight months. She’s like family. Nothing more, but you,” Daichi cupped Suga’s tearstained cheek, “You are so much more.”

Tears welled up in Suga’s eyes, “Is that true?”  
“Every word.”

“Daichi,” Suga breathed before Daichi silenced him with a kiss. Suga’s hands grabbed fistfuls of Daichi’s jacket and pulled him closer.

Pulling back Daichi kissed away the tears at the corner of Suga’s eyes. Daichi whispered in Suga’s ear, “I’ll say it as many times as you need me to: I love you. I love you, Suga.”

“Daichi,” Suga cried hugging the other man.

Meanwhile outside the prep room door, Tanaka stood behind Noya with his arms wrapped around his lover’s hips. “Should we go get them or leave them be,” Tanaka asked.

“I think that it’s fine to leave them.”

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm known for jumping the gun when it comes to the big "I love you" scenes, but after 12 chapters I think it's time!
> 
> Footloose


	14. Maybe This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi share a cozy morning together before they finally practice Scene Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I'm addicted to morning cuddles and snuggles so I couldn't help myself. I also love when they wear each other's clothing! Plus, I've also discovered that the longer I write this fic the more scandalous the tags are becoming. *sweats*
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Suga slowly stirred awake as a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against a strong body. From the movement, Suga became a little more alert and he took in the room around him. He was in an unfamiliar room and his memories were fuzzy. _Who was holding him? Where was he?_ He attempted to sit up to investigate, but the strong arm pulled him back onto the mattress. A gruff mumble came from behind him, “Don’t.”

Suga touched the hand on his stomach before he turned to see the hand’s owner. Daichi slept behind him with his hair sticking up in every direction. The tension drained from Suga’s body as he slumped back onto the bed, facing Daichi, with a smile spreading across his face. Suga reached forward and traced Daichi’s jaw bone. “Did you bring me here?” Daichi’s lip twitched before forming a soft smile. _Suga had no idea what happened last night, but part of him hoped something happened between them. It was possible_ Suga mused as he realized he was wearing a shirt that was too big for him and his boxers. _What did they do together?_ Daichi was shirtless and Suga was too nervous to see if he was wearing anything under the mess of blankets.

“Daichi,” Suga whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Daichi’s jawline with a feather light touch.

Daichi’s eyes flickered open, “Suga?”

A soft laugh escaped Suga’s mouth, “Good Morning.” Daichi shuffled over to share his pillow with the other man. Once he was comfortable Suga gently traced a hand over Daichi’s bare chest as he asked, “Where are we?”

“Yesterday you cried yourself to sleep at Noya’s.”

“I did? That’s so embarrassing,” Suga buried his face into Daichi’s pillow.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know where you lived and I—didn’t want to wake you so—I just brought you to my place.”

“You’re place? Wait, don’t you live with Asahi?” Suga started fumbling with the covers as he tried to escape the bed. He hurried over to the door before he remembered his missing clothes.

“Relax,” Daichi reprimanded as he got to his feet too. Suga’s eyes desperately searched the room looking for his clothes, but Daichi intercepted him. Suga looked up into Daichi’s face as a strong hand wrapped around his wrist. “There’s no one here.” Suga’s eyes widened at the statement as his mind started racing a mile a minute.

Drawing on his courage Suga asked, “What happened to my clothes?”

Blush radiated from the back of Daichi’s neck and over his shoulders, “Ah, about that—” _Oh my god we really did it!_ “Yesterday on our way back to my place it started pouring so I needed to get you out of your wet clothes. I promise I didn’t do anything or look at anything,” Daichi’s blush darkened and it started to encompass his ears. “Honest, I just changed your clothes and put you to bed.”

Suga’s eyes looked over Daichi’s bare, toned body before he reached the white underwear he was wearing, “Why are you dressed like that?”

“Ah, I always wear this to bed. If I wear too many layers I get too hot. Sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.”

The tension drained from Suga’s body and was replaced by fragments of disappointment as Suga weakly smiled, “I don’t mind it. Sorry to be a nuisance. I’m going to head out before—”

Daichi spun Suga around and pinned him against the door. Looking over Suga’s features Daichi softly panted, “What would say if I asked to kiss you?”

Suga’s eyes locked with Daichi’s, “I would ask you why you haven’t yet.”

“Because I wanted to make sure that you wanted it.”

“Kiss me,” Suga breathed.

Agonizingly slow Daichi leaned forward to brush his lips over Suga’s. Suga hummed before he seductively bit Daichi’s lip and pulled it. Entranced by the sensual action Daichi threw caution to the wind and slid his tongue into Suga’s mouth. Suga’s hands flexed under Daichi’s hold as he tried to hold onto the man that was making him melt against the door. Everything was slow and passionate as Daichi released one of Suga’s hands in favor of tracing down Suga’s toned body. As soon as Suga’s hand was freed it tangled into Daichi’s messy bed hair. Meanwhile, Daichi’s hand found the hem of the shirt Suga was wearing. The desire to touch Suga’s creamy skin was overriding Daichi’s senses as he slid his hand under the shirt and cupped Suga’s bare hip.

Their other hands intertwined before Daichi slid their hands over Suga’s head. They pulled away from the kiss, panting, as they repositioned their bodies to deepen the kiss. Their bodies were flush to each others and Suga suggestively arched his body under Daichi. At the same time, Daichi’s hand traced further up Suga’s body. Suga panted, “Daichi,” as he toyed with the hem of Daichi’s underwear.

Against Suga’s lips Daichi asked, “Are you sure?”

Suga pulled back and pressed his back against the cool surface of the door, “I’m not afraid of you. I trust you.”

Daichi released Suga’s hand as he caressed Suga’s neck, “I never want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. You’re nothing like Oikawa. You’re good, compassionate, and—” The rest of Suga’s words were cut off by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. They both stared at each other as their eyes widened. Suga murmured, “I better get going.” _What the hell was he doing? Daichi probably thought he was too needy. He was practically begging Daichi to screw him senseless._ Suga turned to face the door and reached for the handle.

Suddenly Daichi’s hand captured his as he planted a soft kiss to Suga’s neck, “I thought you didn’t want to get caught by Asahi and Yui.”

“I don’t!”

“Then why are you about to walk into their arms.”

“Well, what do you suggest?”

Daichi glanced over his shoulder at the window in the corner of the room. Suga released the breath he was holding and nodded. Daichi released Suga from his hold as he walked over to the closet, “They might be a little big, but take them. We can’t have you running around in underwear.”

Suga took the pair of pants from Daichi and started slipping them on, “Thanks.”

Once he was dressed he walked over to the window, but Daichi rushed to his side to help him open it. Carefully Daichi helped Suga out of the window before whispering, “Suga, I love you.”

The smallest of smiles crossed his face before he asked, “Do you think I’m too loose?”

“Huh,” Daichi questioned as he leaned over the windowsill.

“I mean I didn’t break up with Oikawa that long ago and if Asahi and Yui hadn’t returned I would have—”

“No,” Daichi exclaimed before covering his own mouth as he remembered Asahi and Yui. He continued softer this time, “No, I don’t think you’re loose.”

Suga searched Daichi’s face, “Then what do you think of me?”

A warm smile spread across Daichi’s face, “There’s so much that I don’t know where to start.”

“St-stupid,” Suga blushed, “At least just say one or two.”

“I think you’re strong. You have a strong character and strong heart. You’re so strong that I don’t want to burden you with all my issues, but I know I can’t stay away from you. And, I guess, another reason would be selflessness. You’re always putting everyone else before you: Noya, Tanaka, Oikawa, and myself. I want you to be selfish with me because I want to give you everything and then more.”

“Daichi Sawamura, you’re a sap,” Suga blushed as he walked up to the window.

“I guess you don’t like saps right,” Daichi chuckled as he reached out the window to brush Suga’s bedhead, “I mean, you said your ideal man would have a great body, intelligence, and money.”

Suga closed his eyes as a smile crossed his face, “I think I can make an exception for you.”

“Oh,” Daichi breathed as he cupped Suga’s face.

“Sometimes the least expected things win your heart.”

“So are you saying that I’ve won your heart?”

Suga’s hands caressed as much of Daichi’s forearms as he could reach from his spot on the grass, “Yes.” Daichi leaned out of the window to steal one final kiss. As they pulled away Suga giggled, “Please, don’t fall out the window.”

“Are you sure you have to leave?”

“Yes,” Suga kissed Daichi’s palm, “See you tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow.”

Suga kissed Daichi’s palm once more before he turned from Asahi’s house and headed down the street. Daichi leaned against the windowsill and watched until Suga vanished. He flopped onto his bed and mentally reprimanded himself for the growing erection in his underwear. However, the reprimands didn’t stop him from pulling the pillow that Suga slept on closer to him. The smell of Suga washed over Daichi’s senses as he started to palm his underwear trying to dull the aching from between his legs. Then, without warning his bedroom door swung open. Daichi jumped and clutched Suga’s pillow to his chest as he threw his own at Asahi’s face.

“Sorry, Daichi, I should have knocked.”

“Yeah!”

“Well, Yui wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to get brunch,” Ashai asked.

“Yeah just give me a second to get dressed.”

“Awesome! We’ll wait for you in the living room.”

“Sure,” Daichi waited till the door was closed and Ashai’s footsteps vanished before hurrying to lock the door. He needed to finish what he started.

Meanwhile, Asahi headed out to living room where he thought he would find his wife, but she was nowhere to be seen. Curious he started looking through the rooms until he found her in the laundry room, “Hey, Daichi said he’d like to join us for brunch.” When she didn’t answer him Asahi asked, “What’s up?”

Yui pulled a shirt out of the dryer, “Was someone here?”

“We didn’t pass anyone. It might be Daichi’s. He does live here, you know?”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, but this shirt is too small to belong to Daichi.”

As Yui turned the shirt over in her hands Asahi recognized the familiar shrimp. _Sugawara_ Asahi thought as he took the shirt from his wife, “It’s fine. It belongs to Daichi’s friend.”

Yui’s eyes widened before she pursed her lips, “O~h.”

“C’mon, put it back.”

“Yes, yes,” she beamed throwing the shirt back in the dryer.

 

***

“Damnit,” Suga cursed as he fumbled with his keys. His face was flushed and his breathing was uneven. Frustrated he brought the keys to his mouth and bit the right one since his other hand was busy holding up Daichi’s pants. Damn Daichi. _How much bigger was he compared to Suga?_ The pants were sagging around his hips and constantly threatening to fall down. Finally a click echoed as the front door unlocked and started swinging inward. Suga hurried across the threshold before he slammed the front door closed. He slumped against the front door and allowed his hands to trail into the loose jeans.

His hand caressed his throbbing erection and felt the wetness of precum through his underwear. _Shit_. Suga couldn’t stand it anymore. He unbuttoned the jeans and pulled down the zipper freeing his penis. He closed his eyes as Daichi’s scent surrounded him and he allowed his finger to trail beneath his underwear. Releasing a shuddering breath Suga pulled Daichi’s shirt to his nose. He released a final shuddering breath as he came.

 _He was a sick pervert._ Suga slumped against the door just basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Sure he felt slightly disgusting, but he couldn’t wait to see Daichi again. Pulling himself to his feet he started stripping out of the cum covered clothes _He needed to wash all this before he gave it back to Daichi_.

After a refreshing shower, Suga curled up on the couch wearing his pajamas. He pulled up his theatre schedule. A sense of giddy excitement filled him as he noticed that tomorrow they would be working on scene three. The scene takes place at Oikawa’s castle where Suga is sent to be married. Although Suga is happy that he can help his country he is depressed because he knows that Oikawa doesn’t care for him. Meanwhile, Daichi enters the tower that Suga is held, basically prisoner, and reflects on how beautiful things shouldn’t be treated like a doll for display, but as something to be worshiped. Making Suga’s character ask Daichi how he’ll worship Suga. Daichi playfully teases Suga until it ends with the two of them fooling around. However, in the end Daichi refuses to go all the way because they cannot give each other happiness, only sorrow.

Just as the scene looks like it will end in heartbreak, Daichi walks out onto a balcony and promises that he’ll love Suga as long as there are stars in the sky.  
“So you’ll love me forever,” Suga recites as he twirls his hair, “Since there is never a night without stars.” Suga hugs his knees, “I can’t wait to actually hear him respond in person. I think I’ll scream.”

 

***

Iwaizumi stood with his arms crossed. _Everything would be fine. His team has checked the set several times, and Iwaizumi himself double checked everything. It will be fine he attempted to reassure himself._ As if sensing his wavering heart, Oikawa walked over to him and asked, “Is everything alright?”

“I hope so.”

“What does—”

Cutting him off Iwaizumi asked, “—are you planning on wearing that on stage?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Iwaizumi looked over Oikawa’s outfit: skin tight legging that left little to the imagination, a belt that outlined Oikawa’s narrow waist, and sleeveless chest armor that highlighted his tone muscles. Oikawa could almost feel Iwaizumi’s eyes on him as his costume was examined. Licking his cracked lips Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear, “Well, as you can see it’s a little tight. Would you be able to help me take this off after the shoot?”

Iwaizumi’s lip twitched, “We’ll see. It depends, if I have time.”

“Why don’t you make some time,” Oikawa asked as he playfully tugged on Iwaizumi’s ear with his teeth.

However, they quickly jumped apart as Yamaguchi pulled the backstage curtain aside, “Um, Oikawa, are you ready to start?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect,” with a smile Yamaguchi hurried back onto stage, “Tsukki, they’re all ready to begin.”

“Good. Now, come down here and we’ll start.” Yamaguchi nodded and hurried to the seat next to Tsukishima as the blond called, “Action.”

The scene began with Oikawa showing Suga to the tower room and telling him that this would be his new home. As the scene rolled out Yamaguchi softly whispered, “Before the scene started I saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa flirting backstage.”

“Hopefully a good fool around will get this annoying attitude out of their systems.”

Yamaguchi smiled as he leaned against his lover’s shoulder. After a beat of silence Yamaguchi asked, “What’s bothering you, Kei?”

“I’m just worried.”

“Worried?”

“About the set. I know that everyone and their mom has checked it, but—”

“But it’s still dangerous. We saw how it completely collapsed before.”

“Tell me it will be fine.”

Yamaguchi kissed Tsukishima cheek, “It’ll be fine.”

Tsukishima squeezed Yamaguchi’s hand under the table as they watched the scene unfold. Yamaguchi silently prayed that everything would be alright, but he was terrified as the scene came to a close.

There are several types of kisses in the theatre to make the audience believe that you’re actually kissing your co-star, but none of those techniques were used. Suga wanted everyone to know that they loved each other. Prior to the scene Daichi had asked him if it was alright if they really kissed on stage. Of course, Suga told him it was fine. It wasn’t his fault that Daichi was new to the theatre world, and didn’t know that you usually don’t really kiss on stage.

Currently on stage Daichi was stealing Suga’s breath. The fact that Suga needed to keep his eyes closed the whole time only made it more sensual. Since he couldn’t see Daichi so he never knew where Daichi’s hands might touch him next. A rough hand caressed Suga’s hip as Daichi licked Suga’s lip. Instantly Suga yielded to Daichi’s tongue. Then suddenly, Daichi pulled them apart, “We can’t!”

Suga scowled, “Why?”

“This love can never lead to happiness. Only sorrow. You’re engaged to marry another man.”

Suga tried to remind himself that Daichi was only reciting lines, “But. Don’t you care that I actually care for you?”

“And I you,” Daichi whispered pressing their foreheads together.

“Then,” Suga breathed, “What shall we do?”

Slipping out of Suga’s hold Daichi headed towards the balcony, “Nothing, we will do nothing since that’s all that we can do.”

“But—”

“I know. I can never give you up either,” Daichi answered as he leaned against the guardrail.

Meanwhile off stage, Yamaguchi brought Tsukishima’s hand to his lips, “Thank the gods that nothing happened.”

An exhausted breath left Tsukishima, “Thank goodness.”

Daichi softly smiled as he looked back at Suga, “We may never be together, but know this: as long as there are stars in the sky, I will love you.”

Suga thought for a moment, “So you’ll love me forever? Since there is never a night without stars.”

Daichi leaned back against the guardrail, “Forever, always, for eternity and even in this very moment: I’ll love you. I’ll love you without hesitation and without second thought until you are mine, and mine alone.”

Suga covered his mouth as the blush covered his cheeks. Daichi smiled at the stupefied shock on Suga’s face. However, the image was short lived as the guardrail groaned and the balcony caved in on itself. Suga’s eyes flashed open to lock onto Daichi’s before he was swallowed by the collapsing balcony and buried. The crew, lead by Iwaizumi, rushed onto the stage to free Daichi from the rubble. Tsukishima stood from his spot in the audience and barked, “Sugawara, don’t move. We don’t know if that piece will collapse either. Let us get you down from there. Yama—”

Tsukishima turned to see Yamaguchi on the phone, “Yes, please send an ambulance.”

 _Yamaguchi was always so calm and collected during these situations. He always knows what to do._ Tsukishima hurried up the stage steps and joined the crew in digging Daichi out. Tsukishima glanced up at Suga, who was trying to get off the set, “Sugawara, sit!”

Suga clutched the seat he was sitting in as tears started staining his face. Iwaizumi barked, “We got him.”

“How is he,” Tsukishima asked.

“He still has a pulse, but he seems to be unconscious.”

Suga bit his lip as he watched as a paramedic team stormed onto the stage. They quickly pushed the crew members aside to check Daichi over. Without a word to anyone the team started to load Daichi onto a stretcher. Iwaizumi climbed onto a crew ladder and assisted Suga off the set. As soon as he reached the stage Suga hurried in the direction of Daichi’s retreating form. Oikawa rushed to Suga and pulled him into his arms, “You can’t. You need to let the doctors work on him so he can wake up. Koushi, you can’t go with him.”

The fight drained out of Suga as he melted into Oikawa’s arms crying and pulling the other man closer.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!
> 
> Every time I tag something Hurt/Comfort I tell myself it'll be impossible because I never want to hurt my babies, but then I'm like "well you know the more they hurt the better the comfort..."
> 
> Cabaret


	15. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Daichi hospitalized, Mr. Oikawa unleashes his wrath on Iwaizumi. As everything starts to crumple the group will need to support each other to save those they love. However, in the darkness a new enemy is gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> Deadlines have become weird again since I'm in the middle of finals and preparing for graduation. I appreciate everyone's support!
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

The sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the theatre as Iwaizumi’s face was thrown to the side by the force of smack from Mr. Oikawa. Huffing angrily Mr. Oikawa snarled, “How dare you?”

“Father,” Oikawa almost begged as he took a step towards the pair.

“Silence, Tooru, this heathen has shown his true colors. You may have fooled my son, but I know the truth. You were jealous of my son’s lover so you blackmailed Koushi and told him to break up with Tooru. When that didn’t work, you tried to seriously injure Koushi. Thankfully, your wicked deed failed, but you still hurt one of the cast members.” Mr. Oikawa yanked the identification badge off Iwaizumi’s neck, “I’ve been waiting for this moment forever: Iwaizumi, you’re removed from this production.”

“Father, you can’t!”

“Go.”

Iwaizumi picked up his identification badge before venomously uttering, “Don’t forget who owns this theatre.” Mr. Oikawa’s eyes narrowed as Iwaizumi continued, “I’ll leave for now. Not for you, but for Tooru.”

“Don’t you dare utter his name with your filthy lips.”

Turning from Mr. Oikawa, Iwaizumi left the stage followed by the echo of the backdoor. After a beat of silence Oikawa finally spoke, “Father, how could you?”

“Silence! I will not tolerate this treason, Tooru! You and Koushi are free from that demon. I expect you both at dinner so we can expedite your wedding plans.”

“No!”

“I’ve let Iwaizumi off with a warning for now, but don’t test me, Tooru.”

“But—”

“Seven o’clock,” Mr. Oikawa interrupted before turning to the crew, “Clean this garbage up.” With his final order Mr. Oikawa stalked off the stage.

Suga’s hand ran up and down Oikawa’s chest as he stuttered through tears, “T-tooru, I c-can’t go with you.”

“Koushi,” Oikawa breathed pulling the other man to his chest, “I know.” In a raw, and wavering breath Oikawa whispered, “But if we don’t go—father will hurt Iwaizumi—please.”

After all of the pain and hardship that Oikawa had inflicted on him Suga couldn’t bring himself to hate the man. They had become close due to their troubled relationships with others and their shared dream of being on stage. “But what about Daichi,” Suga softly asked.

The two men looked into each other’s eyes and only found mirrored heartache. Suddenly Asahi thundered onto the stage, “Sugawara, don’t worry about Daichi.”

“But—”

“I’m heading over to check on him. Go with Oikawa, and when you finish come to Daichi. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“But what about the marriage agreement.”

“You’re both actors,” Asahi noted looking between Koushi and Tooru, “I’m sure you’ll come up with a gripping story to delay the marriage plan.”

Oikawa stepped forward, “Then we’ll be running around in circles. If we delay it he’ll want us to get together one day, but we both love other people.”

Suga asked, “When will we finally be free from your father’s control?”

“As soon as I can.”

“Please, keep and eye on Daichi for me,” Suga whispered, “And contact me if anything happens.”

“I will,” Asahi promised.

The two actors left the stage to change as Asahi walked the edge of the stage, “Tsukishima, I know I asked for the other day off but—”

“Go to him, Asahi,” Tsukishima interrupted.

“Thank you,” Asahi beamed as Tsukishima waved off the comment. Without hesitation Asahi pulled his phone out of his pocket as he hurried to gather his car keys. The phone rang once before Yui answered. Cutting her off Asahi informed her, “Daichi was injured and is being transported to the hospital. Can you meet me there.” With Yui in route, Asahi felt more confident as he stumbled into his car. Under his breath he softly mutter, “Please, be safe you dummy.”

When Asahi arrived at Daichi hospital room he found Yui sitting silently at his bedside watching him with a pained expression. “Is something wrong with him,” Asahi finally asked.

Yui shook her head, “The doctors said that he had several cuts and bruises, but nothing that would kill him.”

“Then why is he not awake?”

“They think that he might have a concussion.”

Asahi grabbed his wife’s shoulder, “Do they think he’ll wake up soon?”

“The said that he’ll wake up, but right now his body is resetting itself. In an effort to protect Daichi his brain basically is trying to cure the bugs before it starts processing cognitive thoughts again.”

“I’m not too sure about what you just said, but I hope everything works out.”

Yui squeezed the hand on her shoulder, “He just needs some rest.”

Silence filled the room for a moment then Asahi’s phone vibrated. He pulled it out and noticed a text from Suga. **Suga: I’ll be over as soon as I finish this dinner.**

**Asahi: He’ll be here waiting for you.**

After a lull, Suga responded **, Suga: Is he okay?**

Asahi pressed his lips together before showing his phone to Yui. She weakly smiled before she took his cell phone and she texted Suga. **Asahi: Yes, and he’ll be waiting for you.**

Afterwards, Suga didn’t respond and Asahi smiled, “Look sharp. Suga will be here soon, Daichi.”

 

***

_Daichi...Daichi...Sawamura...Wa...Wa-chan…_

“Wa-chan. Waaaaaa-chan. Wa-chan!”

Daichi opened his eyes and found himself face-to-face with a pair of large brown eyes. “Wa-chan, why are you sleeping? It’s noon!”

“Sorry,” Daichi mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He noticed they were in a back alley that had pillows and blankets packed in the corner.

“I looked all over for you! Then, finally I found you in our secret hideout.”

Daichi chuckled at the other boy’s exasperated tone, “Sorry, Kou-chan.”

Suga planted his hands on his hips, “Liar!”

Daichi hurried forward and hugged the other, “Sorry, Kou-chan. Why were you looking for me?”

“Cause,” Suga started melting into Daichi’s arms, “I wanted to show you something.” He grabbed Daichi’s hand and led the way through the alleyway to their bikes, “Follow me!”

After mounting their bikes, they hurried through bustling crowds and deserted streets. Finally, they arrived at an abandoned theatre. Daichi laughed as Suga didn’t even bother lowing the kickstand, and just jumped off his bike. Following suite, Daichi was pulled inside the theatre through a small opening in the covered wall. A layer of dust covered the tables and light fixtures as they maneuvered through a haunting lobby. Daichi tried to remind himself not to focus too much on the spider webs as he tightened his hold on Suga’s hand. He looked around nervously, “Are you sure we’re allowed to be here?”

“Wa-chan,” Suga sighed in exasperation, “It’s fine—I think,” he finished more to himself than Daichi.

They hurried into an open theatre where a large stage was stretched out before them. Suga finally released Daichi’s hand as he rushed up rickety stage steps, “Ah! Look at this, Wa-chan!”

Heat flooded from Daichi’s chest and burned his face as he breathed, “Cool.”

“Sit. Sit!” Hurrying to a seat, as if in a trance, Daichi waited for the next command. Suddenly, Suga spread his arm out on either side of him and declared, “One day, I’m going to be a famous dancer and everyone will know my name. You should be honored to be the first to see my amazing performance!”

Daichi cheered, trying to fill the theatre, “Woo hoo, Kou-chan!”

Suga’s face was almost engulfed with a smile as his eyes pinched closed, “Ready?”

From the audience, Daichi nodded and soon Suga started dancing to music only he could hear. It was beautiful, graceful and the performance almost made Daichi imagine that the sunlight streaming through the boarded up windows was dimming as a spotlight followed Suga’s movement. He was completely entranced by the performance as Suga slowed to a stop Daichi felt the warmth of the performance fade. He took in Suga’s body language: his trembling chest, the soft hiccuping sound, and the tears falling down his cheeks.

Without hesitating, Daichi rushed up the creaking steps onto the stage and pulled Suga into his arms. Suga sobbed, “I-I wanted to sh-show you be-before I leave.”

“Leave?”

“My grandma is sending me away, again.”

“What?”

“Since my parents died I’ve been passed around by my relatives, but I thought grandma w-was different,” Suga tried to wipe the tears away but they kept falling, “Sh-she said that she doesn’t want me anymore. Wa-chan, why doesn’t anyone want me? Is it impossible to love me? What am I doing wrong?”

Daichi pulled Suga’s face towards him and kissed Suga’s lips. The kiss was a soft, reassuring brush that ended quickly, but it conveyed everything. Suga’s watery eyes searched Daichi’s face, “What? Why?”

“Uh, ah, it’s not impossible to love you. It’s just that people are afraid.”

“Am I scary,” Suga asked terrified.

“No! No. It’s that they don’t want to lose you, so they’re scared.

“Wa-chan. Wa-chan, I love you. I always will.”

Daichi leaned forward, this time with more confidence, as he kissed Suga’s lips.

 

***

The first thing that Daichi noticed was the sound of the heart monitor beeping. He groggily blinked his heavy eyes open and took in the clean, white hospital room. Only one other person was with him in the room: Suga slept silently in the chair beside his bed. His head resting against Daichi’s leg and his hair fanned out on the blankets. The corner of Daichi’s lips twitched as he looked at Suga’s resting face. He slowly took in the disheveled professional attire Suga was wearing: a loosened tie hung over his shoulders, his baby blue shirt was open on the top revealing an undershirt, and his dress shoes were kicked off. _Why was he so dressed up?_

Daichi reached out and brushed the hair off Suga’s forehead causing Suga’s face to scrunch up at the contact. Slowly Suga started blinking the sleep away, but he instantly jolted awake as he grabbed Daichi’s hand that was playing with his hair. Daichi’s eyes widened at the sudden movement, and the monitor measuring his heart rate spiked.  
Suga slowly stood from his chair, “Daichi,” he breathed.

“Hey,” Daichi croaked. He experimented moving his mouth as he tried to get feeling back in his face, “What—”

The rest of Daichi’s sentence was cut off as Suga kissed his lips. His slender body was trembling as tears started slipping down his face. He littered a series of quick pecks on Daichi’s lips before burying his head in Daichi’s neck. Daichi slowly let his arms come up and wrap around Suga’s slender frame. He kissed Suga’s pale, exposed neck as he whispered, “I love you, Kou-chan.”

Suga’s eyes suddenly snapped open as he pulled back, “What did you just say?”

“I remember: you were that boy. When we were younger we were friends, but then you had to move away. I’m happy to see that you finally achieved your dream of being a dancer.”

Suga’s lower lip trembled, “It was all thanks to your support.”

“But I didn’t do anything.”

“Whenever I thought of quitting or finding a new dream I always remembered how you supported me. I didn’t want to let you down.”

“Did you know it was me from the beginning?”

“No, but as I started spending more time with you I noticed similarities. I silently hoped you were the same person, but I’ve fallen in love with the you now. And just knowing that you’re the same person only makes this that much sweeter.”

Daichi pulled Suga flush against his chest, “I feel like a fool for forgetting.”

“Sometimes,” Suga whispered as he played with the hair on the back of Daichi’s neck, “we love something so much that it scares us and we bury it deep inside our memories. Until the time that we can realize that we weren’t scared of the connection but—”

“Of losing that love,” Daichi finished.

Suga cupped Daichi’s checks, “I love you. I always will.”

Daichi smiled into the kiss, “Me too.”

 

***

The nurse knocked lightly on the door, and when she didn’t get an answer she walked inside. A small smile pulled at her lips as she found Suga nestled in Daichi’s arms on the narrow hospital bed. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they silently slept. The nurse switched the IV drip and checked the clipboard at the base of the bed and nodded, “As soon as you two wake up, you can head out.”

She closed the door behind herself and walked down the hallway. She was still reading over the clipboard when she accidentally bumped into someone, “Oh, I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention.”

The man in question gave her a crooked smile, “No, it was my fault. Could you actually point me in the direction of the exit?”

She nodded and started giving him directions and as he turned to leave the nurse stammered, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He purred, “Perfectly.”

“O-okay, goodnight.”

He waved her off as he headed out of the building. His hand trailed up to the bandage on his cheek, “This won’t kill me, stupid lady.” His phone buzzed with a text message **Kenma: Come.**

**Kuroo: On my way.**

Kuroo pocketed his phone, walked over to the motorcycle parking, and straddled his red bike. He pulled his helmet over his head as he revved the engine. Without a second glance at the hospital he sped into the barren streets. He maneuvered through the small town into the backroads until he crossed into the outer sections of the district where the houses were few and far between. He leaned closer to the engine as he sped toward his final destination. As he slowed on a large mansion tucked into the countryside he pulled into the dirt road leading up to the house. He kicked off the engine and removed his helmet as he was greeted by two tall men that guided him into the foyer. Lounging on the steps of the main staircase was Kenma. His bored expression shifted from the game in his hands to Kuroo, “Took you long enough.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Kuroo shrugged as he waved off the escort and plopped onto the staircase next to Kenma, “So what’s the plan?”

“Who cares,” Kenma mumbled as he got to his feet, “But _he_ wants to see us.”

“Oh?”

Kenma didn’t say anything as they headed to the main office on the first floor. Two men stood guard in front of the door, and Kenma rolled his eyes, “I finally brought Kuroo.”

One of the men knocked on the door, “Sir, Kuroo and Kenma are here to see you.”

A sharp voice from the other side of the door snapped, “Enter.”

One of the guards opened the door and let them slip inside before closing the door behind them. Kuroo chuckled, “Long time no see, but I noticed I wasn’t the only one invited to the party.”

Yaku narrowed his eyes at Kuroo, “There will be no more mistakes.”

“Mistakes?”

“I’m sick of following false trails and scattering our forces. If we continue down this road we’ll be more street thugs than an organized yakuza gang,” Yaku growled. “This ends today. Report!”

Kuroo bowed, “I’ve found him, and he gave me this for my troubles.” Kuroo pulled the darkening bandage off his check to show Yaku, “It was from the blind dog. I got a little too close to his house and his dog attacked me.”

“How long have you worked under me, Kuroo? You should have known that wherever Tanaka is his damn guard dog, Kyoutani, is always nearby to protect him. I thought that we put that dog down before, but he seems to be more resilient than we gave him credit for.”

“I gave him such a terrible head injury that he went blind, but he’s still ready to fight. That insolent—”

Kenma interjected half-heartedly, “Settle down, Kuroo, you’ll have a chance to put that dog down for real soon, right?”

Yaku smiled, “Yes, because now that we know where they are hiding: the Tanaka Clan will be destroyed along with anyone that they associate with. I will eradicate them from existence.”

A strong hand squeezed Yaku’s shoulder as Levi whispered, “Of course, Sir. Your clan will back you until your wish is achieved.”

Kuroo smirked, “So what’s the plan?”

“Tanaka claims that he won’t fight because he surrendered his weapons for love. Then, it’s natural for us to destroy the clan’s love.”

Levi stepped forward and tossed a stack of papers on Yaku’s desk, facing Kuroo and Kenma so that they can read the data, “The targets are: Nishinoya Yuu, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru, Yahaba Shigeru, and Sugawara Koushi.”

Kenma counting the names with his fingers, “Isn’t there an extra person?”

“That would be Sugawara, but we’re counting him since intel has informed us that Sugawara is basically family to Tanaka.”

“What about the rest of the clan,” Kuroo asked, “There are more than four people in the Tanaka Clan.”

“We don’t have to waste our breath on them. These are the four traitors that ruined everything for me, and if they are removed than the rest of the clan will perish,” Yaku informed.

Kuroo smiled, “Please, sir, let me take down the dog. I beg you.”

A wicked smile crossed Yaku’s face, “I’m sure you won’t disappoint me, Kuroo.”

“Not again.”

“Then go. Teach that hound how to play dead.”

“Of course.”

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some childhood friends 
> 
> BUT IN OTHER NEWS: Yaku is the leader of another clan! (I love him so much! I just had to squeeze him in here lol)
> 
> Cats


	16. Dangerous Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is discharged from the hospital, but danger is starting to swell inside of their social circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> Here's the next chapter. It's a long one to thank you all so much for your love and support!
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Noya flinched when Tanaka’s hand tried to sneak into his own. Ignoring the flinch Tanaka laced their hands together, “What’s wrong, my love?”

The stress slowly started to seep out of him as Noya closed his eyes, “I guess I’m just nervous.”

“About Koushi?”

“Yeah,” Noya glanced out the rear view window as they pulled off their street. He noticed a oddly familiar motorcycle in Kyoutani and Yahaba’s drive, but he said nothing. _What was Iwaizumi doing here?_ The reassuring strokes of Tanaka’s thumb over his knuckles pulled his thought away from Iwaizumi’s mysterious presence and back to his previous worries, “I just—I remember the last time I had to go to the hospital, and I don’t know what to do if—”

Tanaka brought their intertwined hands to his lips, “This is nothing like that time. Koushi said that Daichi was injured by a set, and that he only had a concussion. Once he wakes up he should be fine.” The car filled with silence as they maneuvered down familiar streets. Tanaka sent Noya a sidelong glance, “Koushi should be alright too.”

Sometimes Noya wondered how his lover knew exactly what was worrying him. “I guess I just can’t stop thinking about how I was: panicked and foolish. I didn’t want to leave your side and seeing you in such pain killed me inside. I’m terrified that we’re going to find Koushi tormenting himself like I was.”

“He won’t be,” Tanaka reassured as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. “Daichi only has a concussion, he wasn’t shot.” The last word made Noya tighten his hold on Tanaka’s hand, “He’ll be fine, and I,” he kissed Noya’s knuckles again, “I’m still fine.”

As soon as the car was in park Noya leaned against his lover and feeling comforted by his presence. Tanaka softly kissed his Noya’s hair before whispering, “Ready?”

After a deep breath the shorter nodded, “Let’s go.”

They both climbed out of the car and Tanaka asked, “Did you tell Koushi that we were coming?”

Noya beamed as he put his hands on his hips and laughed, “Nope. It’s a surprise.” Tanaka was happy that Noya seemed to be acting like himself again, but he was still concerned. Together they headed towards the hospital entrance, but they both came to a halt as Noya’s phone started ringing. “It’s Noya!” A whirlwind of emotions flashed across his face as he exclaimed, “Koushi! Of course we can! Hold on.” He pressed the phone to his chest, “Koushi wants us to pick him up.”

“Well isn’t that convenient,” Tanaka chuckled as he ruffled Noya’s hair.

“Funny story—we’re actually here already. We were going to surprise you guys, but we can go get the car and meet you guys...Sure...See you in five.”

Tanaka unlocked the car and Noya instantly jumped into the passenger seat. His lover was practically vibrating with excitement after the call. Tanaka leaned across the armrest to grab Noya’s seatbelt and strapped his lover in before kissing his nose, “Please wear your seatbelt.”

Noya’s head flopped up and down as he excitedly informed, “They are going to meet us at the discharge entrance.”

The street signs helped Tanaka navigate around the large hospital to the discharge entrance. Noya practically deflated when he didn’t see Daichi and Koushi sitting on the white bench waiting for them. “I’m sure they are on their way. There are a lot of things that they need to take care of before they can meet us.”

A shiver racked Noya’s body as he swallowed the vomit that fought to escape his throat. He refused to allow the memories of the last time he waited at these doors to overcome him. Sensing his lover’s grief Tanaka squeezed Noya’s hand, “My love?”

Noya shook his head with his eyes closed _Ryuu was alive, he was sitting next to him, he was safe, and he was alive_. Tanaka rang a finger down Noya’s brow trying to ease the wrinkles away. Noya smiled, “I just want to see them.”

 

***

“Oh my goodness, I can see them,” Suga exclaimed as he looked out the hospital room window.

Daichi walked over as he finished pulling his shirt on, mindful of the bandage around his head, “I’m sure they can’t wait to see you, too.”

Without missing a beat Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s chest and buried his face in the broad chest. Daichi smiled as he ran his fingers through Suga’s soft hair before he kissed the top of his head. Suga looked through his long lashes at Daichi, “I love you.”

Daichi leaned forward as they both smiled into the simple kiss. Afterwards, Daichi whispered against Suga’s lips, “We better head out before they come up here looking for us.”

“And they will,” Suga giggled as he slipped his fingers into Daichi’s hand. They walked out of the hospital room together. As they passed, a nurse noticed their intertwined hands and she cleared her throat as if to reprimand them. Daichi tried to wiggle out of Suga’s grip, but Suga tighten his hold as he pressed the elevator button, “There is no good reason why I can’t hold your hand. Plus, what would happen if you suddenly became dizzy and passed out? I would rather be holding you.”

A pit of anger welled up inside Daichi, it wasn’t that he was ashamed of holding Suga’s hand, but more that he was embarrassed. _What if one of Oikawa’s evil fangirls arrived? They would claw his eyes out—for sure_ —Daichi shivered at the thought of all the destruction Oikawa’s fans could do to him. The beep of the elevator brought Daichi back to reality, and he followed Suga inside. Suga led the way into the empty elevator before pressing the number one. The only sound in the elevator was the cheesy jazz music. Finally, Suga let his head fall onto Daichi’s shoulder as they watched the number tick by, counting down to the ground floor.

Suga whispered, “You scared the shit out of me, Daichi.”

“Sorry.”

“Do you know how scared I was?”

Daichi gently tugged Suga’s chin up so they were looking into each other’s eyes, “I’m fine.”

Suga searched Daichi’s face as if he was seeking confirmation of the statement. He gently cupped Daichi’s cheeks and pulled the bandage brow to his lips, “Thank God.”

The elevator chimed as it reached the first floor and the elevator doors slid open. They headed out of the hospital, still holding hands, into the sunny parking lot. Tanaka honked his horn three times and they hurried over. Noya was crawling out the window, well as far as the seatbelt allowed, as he called, “Koushi, Daichi, over here!”

“Hop in,” Tanaka smirked pointing towards the backseat.

Following his instructions Daichi started helping himself into the backseat as Suga leaned against the front door. Noya pinched Suga’s cheek, “Goodness, I don’t hear from you at all except a text telling me that Daichi was in the hospital. You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Suga beamed, “Thank you for picking us up.”

“We can finish this conversation in the car. That cop is looking at me funny,” Tanaka chided.

“Probably because you’re parked in the fire lane,” Daichi pointed out.

“Probably because he knows who you are,” Noya giggled.

Suga hurried into the backseat, still beaming as he pressed the side of his body against Daichi’s. Tanaka looked in the rearview mirror, “How you feelin’, Daichi?”

“It’s honestly not that bad. It’s the bandage that makes it look worse than it actually is.”

“Are you guys hungry? We could go grab lunch or—”

“The doctor said that Daichi needs to get some rest,” Suga cut in.

“Rest, yes, but sitting in a booth and eating something wouldn’t be anything strenuous,” Daichi sighed.

“Fine, but don’t let them talk you into doing something stupid.”

“We’re angels,” Noya smirked.

Tanaka nodded, “Yes, and to prove it food will be our treat.”

“We can’t let you pay for—“

Noya coveredhis ears and started screaming, “Not listening!”

Surrendering, yet again, Suga waved his friends off, “Fine. Fine, whatever.”

Wiggling into his seat, Noya smiled at his victory. Tanaka gently laced their hands together as they continued down the road. In the back seat, Daichi asked like an excited puppy, “Where are we going?”

Noya glanced at his lover as Tanaka answered, “Ennoshita’s BBQ and Grill.”

Suga buried his head in his hands, “Why?”

“It’s your favorite, Koushi,” Noya said in a sing-song voice.

An unexplainable buddle of butterflies filled Daichi’s stomach. Over the last few months he has become closer to Suga, but he was always eager to learn about him. He silently wonder what Suga’s favorite restaurant was like.

Without another word they pulled into a parking lot where the vibrations of music echoed towards them from an open air bar. The gentle breeze made the wind chimes jingle as a man rushed out towards them, hailing them with his hand. The man was handsome with a white tank top tucked into black pants and an apron around his waist. His name tag read Ennoshita, and Daichi’s eyes widened _how did they know the owner?_ “Tanaka, Noya, Sugawara, welcome back! Oh, and who’s this?”

Daichi held his hand out of the open window, “Sawamura Daichi.”

“Nice to meet you,” after shaking Daichi’s hand he turned to the other three, “What did you guys do? Steal him from the hospital?”

“We didn’t _steal_ him,” Noya smiled, "It was more of a rescue."

Tanaka excitedly shouted, “We figured he could use some comfort food after a bad accident.”

“You three better show him a good time! Get parked and I’ll bring you guys to your seats.”

“Thanks, Ennoshita,” Suga whispered from the back. In response, Ennoshita waved them off before heading back inside. Suga turned to Daichi, “Ennoshita went to the same high school as Tanaka.” As if this was enough explanation to satisfy all of Daichi’s questions regarding who the mysterious Ennoshita was, but Daichi felt like he was a good man and could be trusted.

The group exited the car and headed towards the restaurant. In front of Daichi, Noya and Tanaka linked their hands once more as they headed into the restaurant. Daichi glanced in the direction of Suga’s long, slender fingers and wondered if it would be okay if he held Suga’s hand. However, he didn’t have a lot of time to wonder as Ennoshita rejoined them, “Right this way.” Ennoshita excitedly led them to a booth in the corner. The restaurant was lively with a group of of college kids that cheered at some sports game on the televisions. Meanwhile, other parties huddled together at tables and happily chatted.

The restaurant was lively, but not obnoxious. Tanaka and Noya settled on one side of the table across from Daichi and Suga as Ennoshita passed out menus. “Just flag me down when you’re ready to order.”

Daichi looked through the menu as Noya warned, “Don’t worry about the price. Get what you want.” After scanning the menu Daichi zeroed in on a burger with almost everything on it. His stomach growled in agreement at his choice, and beside him Suga giggled softly at the sounds that Daichi was making. “Everyone know what they want,” Noya asked. A collective nod had Tanaka flagging Ennoshita to their table.

“What can I get for you, Sawamura?”

“Daichi, please.”

“Daichi?”

“I’ll have this one,” Daichi blushed pointing to the burger on the menu.

Ennoshita nodded and then expectantly looked at Suga, but Noya shouted, “And we’ll all have the usual.”

“Of course. I’ll go let the kitchen know.”

“W-wait,” Suga stuttered, “I want something el—”

“Listen, Koushi, Daichi’s going to see your madness one of these days. Might as well get it over with,” Noya interrupted.

Suga massaged his forehead, “You’re killing me.”

Daichi’s knuckles brushed against Suga’s thigh in comfort. Without glancing down, Suga smiled as Noya started rambling off questions for Daichi, “Did you ever think you were going to die? Did it hurt?”

Chuckling Daichi shook his head, “Actually it really didn’t hurt, but I guess that’s because I fell unconscious instantly.”

“Scared the crap out of me,” Suga grumbled.

“Sorry,” Daichi apologized before returning to Noya’s other questions, “But, yeah, I’m fine. When I first woke up my head was ringing like I had the worst hangover ever.”

“When will you be able to go back to working at the theatre?”

“Probably in a few days. I mean that is if Dr. Sugawara allows me,” Daichi chuckled letting his hand slip onto Suga’s thigh. Suga’s eyes darted to Daichi’s face in warning and surprise.

Tanaka smiled, “Any plans for your days off?”

Daichi shook his head, which was a bad idea since it caused his head to start throbbing. However, they were interrupted as a line of waiters came with their food. Daichi learned that the usual was: a steak for Tanaka, chicken nuggets for Noya, and a full rack of ribs for Suga. He glanced at Suga impressed and intrigued about how Suga would start devouring the massive plate in front of him. Suga blushed, “What?”

“N-Nothing,” Daichi stuttered removing his hand from Suga’s thigh to grab his burger. A groan escaped Daichi’s mouth, “Uh, This is so damn good!”

Ennoshita smiled as he placed an empty bowl before Suga, “Enjoy.”

The conversation around the table died down as the four men devoured the delicious food. Daichi usually found himself hungry after just a burger and some fries, but now he was currently nursing a small food baby and asking for a box to take home half of his plate. He sleepily turned to Suga who had, somehow, eaten his whole plate. In addition, Suga was silently eyeing Daichi’s fries, and Daichi happily offered them. Without thinking Daichi reached up and brushed his finger over Suga’s cheek where a smear of BBQ stained his cheek. Suga’s eyes widened as he watched Daichi bring the finger back to his mouth and repeat the action.

Tanaka stepped on Noya’s foot under the table as the shorter man started to laugh. Throwing his hand in the air, Tanaka called, “Check.”

Ennoshita handed Tanaka the bill, “Look at you money bags. Paying for everyone?”

Noya grumbled, “At least let me—”

“Yes,” Tanaka answered handing the bill back with his card.

Ennoshita smiled and disappeared. In minutes he returned the card to Tanaka, “Alright you’re all set. Don’t be strangers and come by again.”

They waved goodbye before loading back into the car. Once everyone was comfortable Tanaka asked, “Where do you live Daichi? I can drop you off.”

“Ah, would you be able to drop me off at the theatre?” As if feeling like he owed an explanation he blurted, “I left all my things there.”

“Sure,” Tanaka smirked as he headed in the direction of the theatre. Daichi tried to fight off the blush that was creeping up his neck the rest of the ride. When he glanced to his side he found Suga looking out the window as if the countryside suddenly became the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Everyone, but Tanaka, jumped as a phone rang throughout the car. Noya glanced at the cupholder where Tanaka’s phone buzzed. Noya looked at the Caller ID before looking up at Tanaka. “Who’s calling,” Tanaka asked.

Noya tried to look uninterested, but in reality his heart had jumped into his throat, “Just Maddog.”

“I can call him back.”

Daichi presumed that the phone went to answer machine since it stopped ringing. However, after a beat of silence the phone started buzzing. “Maybe he got locked out of his house again,” Noya supplied as his eyes zeroed in on the phone.

“Maybe,” Tanaka murmured, but his tone didn’t sound like he believed it. “Yuu, can you answer it and tell him I’ll call him back?”

Noya picked up the phone, “Maddog...Yes sorry he’s driving our friend home right now...of course I’ll have him call you back once we’re done...thank you...bye.”

Suga leaned forward, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, he was just—asking for advice since his anniversary is coming up,” Noya lied.

The car slowed to a stop and Suga quickly opened his door without looking back at Daichi. Daichi hobbled out of the car and thanked the couple for all of their help and for food. Like a kicked puppy, Daichi stood behind Suga and waved the car off.

Tanaka waited until the theatre was out of earshot to ask, “What was Maddog actually calling about?”

He didn’t say, but he said he wanted you to call him back.” Tanaka reached blindly for his phone as he kept his eyes on the road, but Noya caught his wrist, “He didn’t say that it was serious. Just drive home and then we can go pay they a house visit.”

“Yuu, you know I don’t like getting you involved in gang matters.”

“But you guys aren’t a gang anymore, right?”

“Yeah, but I just have an uneasy feeling about this.”

“Everything will be fine. I’ll text Yahaba now and let them know that we’ll be coming over for dinner. Doesn’t that sound nice? We can go home, shower, and then enjoy homemade food cooked by someone besides me.”

“I think you’re the only one benefitting from this,” Tanaka smiled.

“Maybe so,” Noya smiled as he leaned over and kissed the skin behind Tanaka’s ear. His lips slowly trailed to Tanaka’s ear and he tugged on it playfully.

“I thought you wanted me to get home safe.”

“It’s just incentive to do it safely, but quickly.”

As if his words were law, Tanaka hurried home. However, when he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over the armrest to capture Noya’s lips he was stopped by Noya’s hand. Tanaka frowned, “Why?”

“I want to make sure you behave yourself tonight so we’re going to wait till after dinner. Plus, I know that once you get me in bed I’d never want to leave.”

“Who said I was aiming for the bed?”

“The entrance way?”

“Nope, right here,” Tanaka grinned tapping the armrest.

Noya raised an eyebrow, “In our driveway?”

“The neighbors would love us.”

“Stupid,” Noya chuckled as he opened his door.

 

***

Noya wasn’t the least bit surprised that Suga and Daichi both left the car at the theatre house. But what did surprise him was the previous call from Kyoutani. Currently, Tanaka was taking a the shower, getting ready for their dinner, while Noya stood peaking out their front window. He took a deep inhale before he picked up the phone and punched in a number. The phone barely rang once before it was answered, “Tanaka!”

“Sorry, Maddog, it’s actually me.” Noya softly corrected.

“Mr. Noya, I’m sorry we were trying to reach—“

“I know, but I wanted to confirm something first.” Silence filled the line and Noya softly asked, “Iwaizumi was at our house today, right?”

“Yes,” Kyoutani answered automatically.

Noya took a deep breath, “Is Iwaizumi connected to what we talked about on the phone earlier about?”

“Yes, he believes that someone is targeting Mr. Tanaka. We found evidence that someone has entered our territory.”

“Any idea who?”

“We think it’s the Nekoma gang.”

A chill ran up Noya’s spine, “How—”

“Iwaizumi said he saw a Nekoma bike parked at the theatre. When he went to investigate the driver and the bike were gone.”

“Is he sure about what he saw?”

“That’s what I asked as well, but apparently it’s true. On one of the set was a spray painted cat with the words ‘you can't run’ above it.”

“Who do you think—Tanaka?” Noya felt like he was going to throw up and his head was ringing.

“We’re unsure, but we don’t want to take any risks.”

“I understand,” the line fell silent until Noya whispered, “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Till dinner,” Kyoutani confirmed before hanging up.

Noya slid down the wall onto the floor and hugged his knees. Those vial memories dared to seep into his mind once more, but he knew if he let them he wouldn’t be able to make it to the dinner. He didn’t even hear the water turn off or Tanaka opening the door. When he spotted his lover Tanaka squatted down next to him, “My love.” He launched himself into Tanaka’s arms and buried his head in Tanaka’s neck.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga will always love food, in my opinion, and never shy away from a challenge of a plateful of yumminess.
> 
> Jekyll & Hyde


	17. Ya Got Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga return to the theatre and demonstrate their love for each (as best they can with Daichi's concussion). Meanwhile, the threat of the Nekoma gang becomes a closer threat as it targets the main cast from every angle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> I know it's been a little while. I actually wrote an entire chapter, but decided that the content was a little sudden and there needed to be a smoother transition. Thus I wrote this chapter, and made it longer than usual in apology. But good news: the next chapter is already written!
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Once Tanaka’s car vanished from sight Daichi noticed that Suga had started towards the building without him. He couldn’t help but worry that he had upset the other man by inviting himself over. The sting that Suga might not want him as much as he wanted the other man hurt him, and he jogged up the theatre steps, “Suga,if you don’t want me here I can leave. I’m sure Asahi would come pick me up.”

Suga grabbed Daichi’s collar and pinned him against the back door of the theatre, “No. No it’s not that. Please, don’t leave.”

Daichi could see the blush that was creeping up Suga’s neck. Without hesitating he leaned forward and breathed against Suga’s lips, “I want you.”

A shaky breath escaped Suga’s mouth as his eyes flicked between Daichi’s eyes and his lips and whispered, “But—”

The rest of Suga’s words were lost as Daichi cupped both sides of Suga’s face and he pulled him into a passionate kiss. He felt Suga’s eyelashes brush against his cheek as his eyes fluttered close and he sighed dreamily. Suga’s hands moved from their perch on either side of Daichi’s head. One hand slipped into Daichi’s hair as Suga playfully bit Daichi’s lip between kisses; while his other hand caressed Daichi’s face before sliding down to his chest. Meanwhile, Daichi gently tugged Suga’s hips closer wanting to touch him more. The feel of Daichi’s hard length through his pants excited a gasp out of Suga. Panting against Daichi’s neck Suga mumbled, “Let’s go inside.”

Daichi pressed their foreheads together as he slowly nodded, “Let’s.” Even though the both agreed to head inside they found it hard to pull away from each other. To compromise: Daichi intertwined their fingers and opened the door. Suga leaned heavily against Daichi’s arm, seeking closeness, as they headed down the theatre steps towards the ballet quarters. Suga only released Daichi’s hand in order to get his bedroom key out of his pocket and unlock the door. Daichi’s arms slipped around Suga’s shoulders, hugging him from behind. Playfully Daichi kissed the soft skin behind Suga’s ear before trailing his lips to the lobe and sucking gently. Suga didn’t know how much longer he could stand under the assault to his senses.

Daichi rest his head on Suga’s shoulder, “Welcome home.” He kissed the back of Suga’s neck making the other man release a pent up breath. “Are you sure you aren’t mad I invited myself over?”

The words caused Suga to whip around and his eyes became wide, “No!”

Daichi smiled, “Thank goodness. You had me worried.”

Suga gently pat Daichi’s arm, “You don’t seem too worried.”

Daichi closed the distance between them once more, startling Suga, who was frozen for a second before he slowly wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck. They backed into Suga’s room and slammed their bodies against the door. Their hands trail over each other as their tongues intertwined, and soon clothing was coming off. Daichi sent Suga’s tie, belt, and dress shirt to the ground before their positions switched and Suga shoved him against the door. With the suddenness of the movement Daichi hissed as his head hit the door, but he refused to let Suga know how much his head was throbbing right now. Suga slowly unbuttoned the buttons of Daichi’s shirt and kissed the newly exposed bare skin underneath.

The kisses were light, but Daichi could feel their fire and it send a thrill to his cock. He let his head fall back against the door as Suga palmed him through his jeans. Once Daichi’s shirt was gone, Suga dropped to his knees and started working on Daichi’s pants. Beautiful brown eyes locked with Daichi’s as Suga used his teeth to pull down Daichi’s zipper. Unable to help himself Daichi groaned at the sexy action and buried his fingers in Suga’s ashen locks. Without fear Suga shrugged Daichi’s pants off his hips and guided them off his legs. From his spot of the floor, Suga leaned forward and kissed a trail of kisses down Daichi’s stomach heading towards his throbbing member.

He licked his lips and shivered as Daichi’s eyes followed his tongue out of his mouth, over his lips, and finally up Daichi’s underwear-cladded length. Suga squirmed from his spot on the ground as Daichi released a sultry groan and let his head fall back against the door. However, the hit caused his vision to swim. In order to insure that the mood wasn’t lost, and to save himself the embarrassment of passing out because of a blowjob, he pulled Suga up by the armpits. Suga was about to protest until Daichi’s lips found his once more. Strategically Daichi maneuvered them over to the bed and reached out his hands to pull Suga onto his lap without breaking the kiss.

Suga slowly wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and started kissing his bandage before trailing back to his mouth. Daichi’s palms rested on Suga’s waist as Suga playfully licked Daichi’s lips. Within seconds Daichi’s lips opened for Suga’s tongue and they lazily kissed each other as Suga suggestively rolled his hips. At the motion Daichi’s fingers dug into Suga’s side as he released a growl deep in his throat. It was sexy as hell and Suga couldn’t stop his breath from coming out in despritate pants.

Daichi’s lips abandoned Suga’s lips in favor of kissing down his neck. The roll of Suga’s hips were killing Daichi as pre-cum made a wet mark on his underwear. Suga nuzzled his head into Daichi’s shoulders and alternated between licking and kissing the sensitive skin. “Daichi,” Suga moaned. The hands that were sitting on Suga’s waist started to roam over Suga’s ass before they traced his crease. “Oh. Yes, please,” Suga mumbled into Daichi’s neck.

Smiling at the pleasure he was giving, Daichi removed his hands from Suga’s ass and slipped them to the front of Suga’s dress pants. Agonizingly slow he unbuttoned them and unzipped the fabric. If Daichi thought he was leaking then Suga was flooding. For a second Daichi thought that Suga might have cum, but then Suga warned, “You’re going to make me cum. Please, god, Daichi, I need you.”

“You’re so sexy, Suga, I’m scared I won’t be able to stop,” his hands ran over Suga’s length causing a strangled moan to escape Suga’s lips. In order to silence himself, Suga bit Daichi’s neck making Daichi hiss at the sensation.

Suga’s teeth pulled away from Daichi’s skin and he panted against the darkening mark,“Please, don’t—don’t stop.”

Daichi’s hands slipped back to Suga’s ass, but this time he slid inside Suga’s dress pants and underwear and grabbed those beautiful cheeks without any barrier. He wasn’t sure if it was the pleasure or if his concussion was returning with a vengeance. Pulling his hands back to his head Daichi whispered, “Hold on.”

Panicked eyes searched Daichi’s face, “Daichi?” Daichi felt like there wasn’t enough air in his lungs and flopped back onto the mattress. Even though the mattress was softer than the door his head still screamed in protest to the suddenly impact. Shocked Suga crawled over him, “Daichi?”

Offering Suga a weak smile Daichi cupped his flushed cheek, “I’m fine, but maybe the doctor was right: I need a little rest.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Daichi growled, “If anything you were making me feel so good I thought it was a dream.”

Daichi was sure that he had killed their romantic evening as Suga climbed off him and started piling all the pillows together. “I’m going to move you so mind your head,” Suga whispered before he kissed Daichi’ forehead. With little effort Suga positioned Daichi over the pillows and let him get comfortable, and then cuddle into his side. Trailing his fingers over Suga’s thigh Daichi breathed, “I just want to make you feel good so bad, but I want our first time to be more special.”

“Are you a virgin,” Suga giggled, “Wanting your first time to be magical.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, it actually makes me happy. It means that you’re only mine.”

“You have no idea.”

Suga looked up at Daichi’s face, his hair slipping into his face, “Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not a virgin.”

Daichi tipped Suga’s face up to his,“Do you think I honestly care about that?”

“It just means I can’t be solely yours.”

“That’s true you body might have been with other people, but what about your heart?”

Suga’s eyes widened before he smiled, “Only you, forever.” He leaned forward and kissed Daichi’s lip, aware of Daichi’s still hard cock rubbing against him. “You’re still hard,” Suga pointed out running his finger over Daichi’s length.

“Can you blame me?”

“Want me to take care of you?”

“Suga,” Daichi warned, “Shut up.”

Without waiting for the protest Daichi leaned on his elbow and hovered his body over Suga’s. His hands trailed down Suga’s beautiful body and rubbed his length, but Suga’s hands wrapped around his wrist, “Wait, we c—ah—n’t. What about your head?”

Soft lips ghosted over the shell of Suga’s ear, “Let me love you.”

“No,” Suga whimpered as his fingers slid up Daichi’s arm to dig into his shoulder. He buried his head into Daichi neck as he gasped, “please.”

“I don’t think you really mean ‘no’ do you,” Daichi asked playfully, but still waited for Suga’s confirmation before moving forward.

Suga’s body trembled as lust filled eyes looked up at Daichi, “No, please don’t stop touching me.” Daichi leaned forward and closed the space between their lips as Suga clung to him. Warm fingers slipped into Suga’s underwear and pulled out his dick. Suga moaned as Daichi used Suga’s pre-cum as lubricant to rub his dick. The combination for Daichi’s wicked mouth trailing kisses down Suga’s body and his hand stroking Suga length made the dancer squirm, “Dai-Daichi.”

Daichi’s lips relented their attack on one of Suga’s nipples so he could whisper, “Cum for me, Suga.” Then Daichi’s mouth closed over his nipple once more and Suga’s body arched off the mattress as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Daichi’s lips returned to Suga’s as he happily stroked Suga through his orgasm. Streams of cum covered Daichi’s hand and Suga’s stomach until Suga flopped back onto the bed completely exhausted. Suga blinked his eyes up at Daichi before he cupped his face and pulled him in for a slow, sensual kiss.

Before Daichi could stop him Suga straddled Daichi’s waist and brought Daichi’s cum covered hand to his lips. Daichi groaned as Suga made a show of licking his cum off Daichi’s hand. He gently rocked over Daichi’s straining length before he slid down Daichi’s body. “Do you want this,” Suga asked rubbing his head against Daichi through his underwear.

Raking his fingers through his hair Daichi begged, “Yes, how could I not.”

Without a second glance Daichi’s underwear were thrown on the floor and Suga’s fingers were on him. Suga was watching Daichi’s face as he tasted the precum on Daichi’s tip before engulfing his length with his warm lips. Daichi arched off the bed and his fingers found Suga’s hair. “I won’t last that long,” Daichi groaned.

Suga’s mouth left Daichi’s dick with a popping sound as he asked in a husky voice, “Where do you want your cum?”

“I don’t care.”

“Do you want me to swallow it,” Suga asked as he licked the vein on the underside of Daichi’s cock, “Or do you want to cum on my face?”

“I don’t care, shit, Suga.”

Watching Daichi squirm made Suga feel powerful, and happy to know that Daich loved him. Suga knew what he wanted. He swallowed Daichi’s dick deep into his throat and inhaled Daichi’s scent. Daichi gasped above him as his fingers tightened in Suga’s hair, “Sug—Suga—I’m going—I’m going to—”

Suga hummed around Daichi’s length before the body beneath him stiffened and Suga attempted to swallow all of Daichi’s cum. He slowly pulled back off Daichi’s member, trying to leave it clean when he finally released it from his mouth, and cum dribbled down his chin. Suga’s heart swooned at the sight of a naked Daichi with sweat covering his body and twitching in the afterglow of pleasure—pleasure that Suga had given him. Daichi weakly reached up for Suga and brought their lips together, “That was amazing.”

“I love you,” Suga mumbled against Daichi’s lips.

“I can tell,” Daichi smiled as he wiped his dripping cum off Suga’s face. That was hot. Suga dripping in his cum. Daichi almost worried that he had unlocked a new fetish, but then he smiled as he noticed how content Suga looked. “Take your clothes off and come here, love,” Daichi whispered. Following his order’s Suga stripped off his pants and underwear and snuggled into Daichi’s side, loving the feeling of skin on skin. Neither of them were in a rush to go all the way, and Suga knew that Daichi’s head had hurt him when he had originally moved them to the bed. All of the stress left Suga’s body and he suddenly felt like he hadn’t slept for days, probably because he really didn’t, but he willingly surrendered to his bed that was more than happy to swallow him in its blankets. “What’s with the outfit,” Daichi finally said as he watched Suga lazily draw shapes on his chest.

The memory of sitting with Oikawa at a fancy restaurant to face his father flashed before Suga’s mind. _How was he supposed to tell Daichi that while he was unconscious Suga had partaken in dinner with Daichi’s rival?_ Daichi leaned closer to Suga and kissed the wrinkles forming on the top of Suga’s forehead, “If you tell me know I won’t get mad that you hid something later.”

The deal seemed responsible, “Mr. Oikawa came when you got injuries. He wanted me and Oikawa to discuss marriage.”

Daichi’s breath caught, “Did you?”

“Yes, we’re getting married at the end of the month. They even said I could invite you,” Suga said half heartedly.

“All the best,” Daichi breathed passed the lump in his throat.

Suga clapped Daichi on the arm, “Wa-Chan, I’m kidding.”

The relief washed over Daichi’s face, melting Suga’s heart, but then another emotion that Suga couldn’t place crossed Daichi’s face, “Did you think I was going to die? Were you dressed up for my funeral?”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Suga snapped pushing himself off the mattress.

He cupped Suga’s cheek, “Were you worried about me?”

“Of course.”

Daichi leaned forward and watched as Suga’s eyes fluttered closed before he closed the distance between their lips. Suga’s hands automatically raced to Daichi’s hair, but were blocked by the bandage that wrapped around his head, “Ow!” Breaking the kiss Suga looked Daichi up and down, trying to find where he was in pain. The pause helped Suga reflect on his actions _Daichi can’t participate in strenuous activities so there is no way we can—wait, if Daichi knew that why did he come over?_

As Suga lost himself in thought Daichi started kissing a line down his chest.

“What are you thinking about,” Daichi smiled pecking Suga’s lips. Daichi brushed the hair off Suga’s brow, “Do you know?”

Suga was lost, “Know what?”

Daichi leaned closer, “Know how much I love you.” He started littering kisses on every inch of Suga he could reach as the other man laughed and pretended to escape. Soon both of them were laughing and clinging to each other panting from the effort. “Did you really think that I would leave you after all the effort it took to finally make you mine?”

Suga starred into Daichi’s eyes, “I hoped not.”

“Never,” Daichi promised as he pulled Suga into a slow and passionate kiss.

They stayed snuggled in each other’s arms until Daichi finally fell asleep. Suga smiled at the completely exhausted, yet stratified, man in his bed. Suga had never let anyone in this room expect Noya, but he had never had anyone share his bed with him. However, Suga didn’t mind. In fact he hoped that Daichi would still be in his bed when he opened his eyes in the morning.

 

***

Yahaba reached out a hand to the other side of the bed where he was sure that he would find the bundle of warmth that was his lover, but when he only found cold sheets he slowly lifted himself from the mattress. Most of their pillows were thrown askew during their love making and the only one that survived was Kyoutani’s, which Yahaba was just sleeping on. After receiving a call from Tanaka their dinner plans were canceled, but Kyoutani had found a way to make the night magical just the same. Slowly Yabaha slipped out of bed and grabbed his button up shirt and underwear. He let the shirt hang loosely around his shoulders as he walked through the dark house until he found his lover sitting on the bench overlooking the three bay windows that were all open.

A soft smile crossed Yahaba’s face as he walked over to his lover, “What is it?”

Looking up at the sound of his voice Kyoutani held out his arms for the other man. Once Yahaba walked into the outstretched arms, Kyoutani kissed the bareskin of Yahaba’s stomach, “Just thinking.”

Yahaba’s hands slipped lazily through bleached blond hair, “Are you worried about Tanaka?”

One of Kyoutani’s hands slid down Yahaba’s side to trace the lines of the red fox tattoo that was etched into the skin of his thigh. With soft eyes Yahaba watched him until Kyoutani whispered, “I smell cats on the air.”

“Nekoma?”

“I think Kuroo has come to finally kill me.”

Yahaba sat facing Kyoutani and lightly ran his fingers over the identical red fox etched into Kyoutani’s opposite thigh, “He has already stolen your vision I will not let him take your life too. On my honor I won’t allow it.”

Kyoutani smiled weakly and reached out into the air until he trailed his hand down Yahaba’s shoulder to his hand and brought it to his lips. “I thought you promised me to not fight again?”

“I will if Kuroo doesn’t try anything.”

“I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“And I don’t want to see you die,” Yahaba shakily whispered.

“That feline will wish he had more than nine lives because it’s going to take at least a thousand to separate me from you.”

“Like the red foxes we’re animals that mate for life.” They pressed their foreheads together knowing the unspoken truth: if one of them dies than the other would kill the threat before passing themself. Their love had been dangerous, but they promised each other forever. Silently Yahaba prayed that Kyoutani’s nose was wrong, and that Nekoma would never return to threaten his family.

 

***

A buzzing sound made Suga blink his eyes open and look around. Suga could feel Daichi’s warm body pressed against his back and their limbs tangled together under the sheets. Carefully Suga reached for the bedside table and pulled his phone towards him. His eyes widened when he noticed a stream of text messages from Oikawa along with several missed calls. Suga looked back at Daichi as he slipped out of bed, to make sure he didn’t wake his sleeping lover, and headed for the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Suga unlocked his phone and started reading through the messages.

**Tooru: Koushi, what are you doing? Why won’t you pick up the phone? Please call me back! It’s serious!**

**Tooru: Koushi, please call me!**

**Tooru: Koushi, call me as soon as you see this!**

**Tooru: I need to talk to you! Where are you?**

**Tooru: Are you at the theatre? I’m coming to get you.**

Suga looked at the time stamp and quickly exited the bathroom, and grabbed his sweats from the laundry basket in the corner. He was about to run out the door when he remembered Daichi. Walking over to the bed Suga kissed Daichi’s head and quickly scribbled down a note before he slipped out of his bedroom. He pulled on his clothes and then took the steps two at a time. He opened the back door of the theatre to find Oikawa already heading up the steps towards him. With a stoic expression Suga crossed his arms, “What do you want?”

“Why didn’t you answer—”

“Because, Tooru, it’s the middle of the night. Now speak.”

“Remember how my father canceled dinner?”

“Yes.”

“I thought it was over, but then I got a call from his secretary saying that he wanted to see me.”

“About what?”

“He wouldn’t answer me on the phone so I had Iwaizumi drop me off, and I asked him myself.” Suga held his breath waiting for Oikawa to finish. “He said he knew. He knows that we both are seeing other people, and for a second I thought he would tell us to be happy,” Oikawa dryly laughed, “Stupid. But he told me that we both need to end it and be content with each other.”

“I don’t love you,” Suga breathed.

“That’s kind of harsh,” Oikawa weakly smiled, “I think we both have something a little closer than friendship, but we aren’t lovers.”

“Perhaps, but I love Daichi.”

“Relax, honey cakes, I’m not after your ass either. I love Iwaizumi, but my father doesn’t care. He says that we will be married and forget about our lovers. It’s for his business deal. If he can show that his company’s next generation will be strong then some extravagantly wealthy businessmen will invest in him.”

Suga’s chest tightened, “But I’m not even a woman. I can’t produce an heir for you and—”

“My father said that it’s fine. He said we would use a surrogate.”

“And if I say no?”

Suga’s pain was reflexed in Tooru’s eyes as he whispered, “My father told me that he knows some people in high places that could erase any obstacles to our union.”

“Nekoma,” Suga whimpered as he recalled the picture of Mr. Oikawa standing with some of the gang members in his office.

Without a word Tooru nodded and pulled Suga into his arms. Neither of them said anything as they held each other nor did they try and comfort each other. Suga would give anything to crawl back into bed with Daichi and wave all this heartache away and claim it was a bad dream, but reality was cruel. Pulling back, Oikawa held out his hand and together they headed down the steps and climbed into Oikawa’s car.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my firsts smutty fic and it's kind of hard to come up with different ways to describe a cock in a romantic way lol
> 
> Yahaba and Kyoutani aka my children that don't get enough love
> 
> Music Man


	18. Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his father pressing his back against the wall, Oikawa decides to release some of his stress on Suga and gives him an ultimatum: marry him or have his darkest secrets spread. Meanwhile, the looming battle with Nekoma threatens the peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Sorry the chapters recently have been scattered, but I've been super busy with work. I'm not sure how long it will take me to get the next update published, but I promise I'm not dropping this series! It just might take some time for updates.
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Suga pulled his knees to his chin as he sat in the front seat of Oikawa’s car. He tried to calm the anger that was threatening to overflow and devour the mask that Suga usually wore to conceal his emotions. They were sitting in the parking lot outside of a local twenty-four hour diner. Oikawa had planned to go inside and talk about their situation, but Suga refused to move another step. He pressed his head against the steering wheel, “Koushi, there’s nothing else for us to do. Why are you fighting this?”

Suga mumbled, “If he wants you to be such a great heir why doesn't he hook you up with a nice woman?”

“Women create scandals.”

“Oh and telling everyone that you’re gay won’t be a big scandal?”

“Koushi,” Oikawa weakly begged, “I love Iwaizumi, but if I had to I could spend the rest of my life with you.”

Suga looked up at him finally, “I can’t believe that you’re agreeing to this.” Oikawa looked up at him with alarm, but Suga ignored his look, “Long before we met you were dating Iwaizumi. He was a yakuza! But after one word from your father you drop him flat. I don’t even believe that you loved him. He sounds more like a fling than anything.”

“That’s not true!”

Suga turned his entire body to face Oikawa, “Oh, is that so? Then why are you running from the threat of your father? Can’t the two of you fight for your love?”

“If that was a choice we would have done it ages ago.”

“Why is it so impossible?”

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Oikawa roared back.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure an invite to _our_ wedding will just make him ecstatic!”

“What other choice do I have besides fighting and marrying you?”

They were inches apart both of them panting and red in the face. Suga bit his lip before growling, “Man. The. Hell. Up.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Well this sacrifice isn’t just yours to make. I don’t want to be part of this madness anymore,” Suga turned and slammed the passenger door open.

Oikawa snarled as he climbed out of his door and shouted across the parking lot at Suga’s retreating frame, “You can’t do this to me! Do you think that little wanna-be, Daichi, will still love you when he knows the truth?"

Suga stopped and turned, “I don’t know if he will, but I’m willing to fight for his love. I’ll fight,” Suga’s voice broke, “I’ll fight with everything that I have to keep him by my side.”

“I won’t let you leave me.”

“You don’t own me, Tooru.”

“You’re wrong! I found you,” Oikawa charged across the parking lot and grabbed Suga’s bicep, “You were starving on the streets chasing a fool’s dream. I made you who you are today. I gave you money, a job, the very cloths on your back, and I saved your life. Without me you are nothing!”

Suga fisted his free hand and punched Oikawa in the face, freeing himself, “Get your hands off me.” Blood erupted from Oikawa’s nose as the brunette’s howl echoed through the parking lot. Blood splattered across Suga’s shirt and all over Oikawa as he nursed his broken nose. From the diner, the bleary eyes patrons glanced out the window at Oikawa and Suga’s confrontation.

“Koushi,” Oikawa swore pinching his throbbing, bleeding nose, “I won’t let you go back to him.”

“You can’t stop me.”

“He doesn’t know you like I do. I know all of your dark history.”

“Go ahead and tell anyone, everyone. It doesn’t matter.”

“We’ll see if Daichi cares.”

Suga turned a pitiful expression on Oikawa, “Don’t you want to be happy? Envy can kill a man just as fast as a broken heart.”

Oikawa tilted his head back, “I will never forgive you.”

“Goodbye, Tooru.”

“Where will you go? Soon everyone will be against you. Who will trust you?”

Suga pulled out his phone without sparing Oikawa a second glance as he disappeared from the circle of the streetlight. The phone clicked and Noya answered, “Sup?”

“Can you come get me,” Suga begged softly.

“Where are you,” Noya’s voice became serious instantly.

As Suga informed Noya of his location he heard Oikawa behind him, “You can run now, but you will regret this.” Suga closed his eyes and bit his trembling lip. He knew the stress that Oikawa was under was probably unbearable and made him feel like there was no way out, but Suga felt no remorse for him. If Oikawa didn’t stand for his love he risked losing not only Iwaizumi, but himself in the process.

 

***

Tanaka frowned as his lover slipped out of their bed and hurried to the closet, his phone sandwiched between his neck and his shoulder, as he became frighteningly serious. Noya’s hand was on their bedroom door before he turned to Tanaka, “I have to go.”

“Want me to come with you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Noya smiled weakly.

Tanaka stood and kissed Noya’s forehead, his nose, then finally his lips, “Love ya.”

Noya’s face softened for a moment before he turned back to the door, “See ya.”

“Call me if you need to.”

“You know I will,” Noya smiled before disappearing.

Tanaka watched from the window as Noya’s car pulled out into the street. He gently sat back on their mattress and pulled out his own phone and held it to his ear as it started ringing. Yahaba answered, “Hello?”

“Yahaba, sorry about skipping out on dinner.”

“It’s fine. You know Kyoutani’s appetite, that food will find a home no problem.”

Tanaka chuckled, “Of course.”

“Not that I mind, but why the sudden call? You’ve already apologised for missing dinner...”

Yahaba was as observant as always, “You caught me.” Tanaka flopped onto his back and looked at the ceiling, “I was wondering if it wasn’t too late to visit.”

“You know that you are always welcome at our house.”

“I know, but I wanted to make sure I wasn’t ruining any plans you had for the evening.”

“I’ll see you when you get here,” Yahaba smirked ignoring Tanaka’s previous statement.

“Yep.” The phone clicked and Tanaka pulled on a pair of black pants and a black tank top. He went to the jewelry box and pulled the lone earring out of the holder and slipped it through his ear. He finished preparing himself and strolled across the street where he found Kyoutani gently rocking the porch swing as Yahaba leaned onto his lover’s shoulder. Tanaka waved them off as they both moved to make room for him. Instead, he plopped on the edge of the porch and let his feet dangle, “The flowers look beautiful, Kyoutani.”

Kyoutani huffed, “I don’t know about that, but at least they smell nice.”

Yahaba turned to Tanaka, “He says that they help him navigate around the house since he planted different breeds of flowers everywhere.”

“Listen, when you’re blind you do whatever you can to navigate,” Kyoutani warned as Tanaka and Yahaba chuckled softly. The night was warm, but a gentle come-and-go breeze helped them from sweating and being uncomfortable. The bugs chirped in the distance and a few fluttered around the soft glow of the porch lights.

The quiet of their neighborhood was relaxing and Tanaka laid on his back in front of the porch swing. “Seriously, how are you doing, Kyoutani?”

“It’s been ten years, Ryuu, it’s not like I woke up blind yesterday.”

Yahaba elbowed Kyoutani, “He knows that. He’s asking about—”

“I know what he’s asking about,” Kyoutani snarled, “I’m fine, and although I’ll never be able to see the doctors say that I’m perfectly fit.”

“Fit enough to fight,” Tanaka asked. The hidden weight of the statement was understood by all of them. Tanaka wasn’t asking as Kyoutani’s friend, but as his previous leader.

“Fit enough to remove some of those mangy cat’s extra lives.”

Yahaba exhaled and nuzzled Kyoutani’s neck, “Why?”

Blindly Kyoutani searched for Yahaba’s leg and massaged his thigh where the inked red fox decorated the skin. Yahaba’s fingers laced with his lover on his thigh as Tanaka asked, “Why did Iwaizumi visit you guys?”

“More drama with that brat of his,” Kyoutani hissed, “Something about his father being friends with Nekoma and worrying about safety. I told him that he should protect what little piece of his heart that has survived this long and send it to someone that deserves him and treats him better. That brat doesn’t love him or they would be screwing like bunnies right now.”

“Kyou,” Yahaba reprimanded.

“Wait,” Tanaka bolted upright, “Nekoma and Oikawa?”

“Yeah apparently Iwaizumi just found—”

Tanaka leapt off the porch and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He listened to it ring as he charged into the house and fumbled for his car keys. He made it outside and collided with Yahaba who had come to check on him, “What the—”

“What are you doing,” Yahaba screamed interrupting Tanaka’s swear.

“If Oikawa is connected to Nekoma then Koushi might be in danger, and I think that Noya just went to see Koushi!”

Yahaba’s eyes widened, “This is our territory. If they attack on our land that’s—”

“A declaration of war,” Kyoutani panted as he blindly reached for Yahaba’s hand.

“Oh God,” Tanaka pleaded.

Kyoutani turned his head as he heard the faint muffle from the other side of Tanaka’s cell, “Is someone else here? What’s that sound?”

Tanaka frowned, but Yahaba shook his head, “No, Tanaka is on the phone.”

“With who?”

Tanaka pressed the speaker button and Daichi’s voice echoed, “Hello?”

“Daichi,” Tanaka asked, “Is Koushi with you?”

“No,” Daichi softly answered. “Maybe he’s in the bathroom. He was just here not too long ago, I think.”

“Daichi!”

“Hold on there’s something on the table,” The creaking of a mattress echoed in the background as Daichi raced across the room and picked up a piece of paper, “Tanaka, what’s going on?”

“What does it say?”

“It says that he’s going out to eat. Is that code for something?”

“The diner,” Tanaka muttered to himself.

“What,” Daichi asked.

“I’ll go find him and let you—” The rest of Tanaka’s sentence died in his mouth as Noya’s car turned down the street and Koushi was sitting in the front seat. A shaky laugh escaped Tanaka, “Daichi, I have him. Noya brought him home.”

“Thank goodness. I’ll be right over.”

“See you.” Tanaka hung up the phone and raced over to the car pulling to his driveway as Yahaba guided Kyoutani out of the way of Noya’s incoming car. Noya climbed out of his car and into Tanaka’s arms as Tanaka kissed his untamed hair, “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Koushi, did you know,” Tanaka asked.

“Know?”

“Oikawa’s father is involved with the Nekoma Clan.”

Noya’s eyes widened in horror and his skin bleached, “Do you think—”

Tanaka tightened his hold on Noya, “Relax. We’re together now. Plus, we’re not alone. Let’s all head inside and wait for Daichi to come.”

Following Tanaka’s led they headed into his house as Kyoutani asked, “Should we call the rest of the gang over?”

“No. I think everything will be okay. Technically Nekoma hasn’t done anything for us to gather arms, and I don’t want to instigate a fight.”

“I thought that it might be better if we were proactive instead of reactive.”

“I hope it never comes to that.”

Kyoutani hummed in agreement as he snuggled into Yahaba’s side on the loveseat as Tanaka, Noya, and Suga sat together on the couch. Cautiously Noya asked, “Koushi, what’s going on? Why were you out there with Tooru?”

“And you didn’t tell Daichi and left him alone in your bed,” Tanaka added.

Suga hugged himself before mumbling, “Oikawa asked to talk to me about something serious. I thought it would only take a few minutes, but he insisted that we should go for a drive. He said driving would calm his nerves, but I think he’s losing it.”

“Did he hurt you,” Noya asked looking at Suga’s bleeding knuckles and the blood all over Suga’s shirt.

“No, but I punched him and broke his nose.” Kyoutani chuckled as Suga continued, “He told me that I had no choice but to stay by his side and marry him. He threatened me and said that if I didn’t do as he said that he would tell everyone about when he found me on the streets. Then, he said that I owed him everything and I had no right to refuse him.”

“That’s not true,” Noya whined, “And I’m sure that Daichi will understand. Are you worried about Daichi finding out?”

“No. Yes? Maybe? Oh, God, what will happen if Daichi finds out and leaves me,” his voice dwindled and he choked on a sob.

Noya hopped from his seat on the couch and launched himself into Suga’s lap and loudly declared, “If Daichi refuses to accept you for your past then he doesn’t deserve to have you. I’ll marry you—” Tanaka growled deep in his throat as Noya mended his statement, “I’ll marry you _and_ Ryuu.”

A knock echoed on the front door before the door was thrown open and Daichi came panting into the living room. He searched the sea of face before zeroing on Suga. As soon as Daichi came around the corner Suga was struggling to get to his feet under Noya’s weight. His friend quickly tumbled off his lap and into his lover’s lap as Suga closed the distance between himself and Daichi. The panic was clear in Daichi’s face as he took in the blood on Suga’s shirt, “What happened? Are you alright?”

“I broke Oikawa’s nose,” Suga said flatly.

Daichi’s hands cupped Suga’s cheeks before sliding up into his hair and tightening. Tears filled Suga’s eyes as he watched the pained look on Daichi’s face slowly melted into relief, “You’re so stupid, Suga, oh my goodness. You’re so stupid,” Daichi closed the distance between their lips.

Suga trembled in Daichi arms as he melted into the kiss. Yahaba smiled as Tanaka and Noya started wolf whistling at the kissing couple. They drew back from the kiss, but refused to pull too far from each other and settled with letting their foreheads rest against each other. Tears freely slid down Suga’s face as Daichi pulled Suga tight in his arms. They were going to be okay. Daichi didn’t know what was causing Suga’s tears, but all he knew was that they were okay.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp Oikawa's gone off the deep end...
> 
> Roberta


	19. If I Were a Rich Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to achieve his goal of keeping Koushi to himself, Oikawa decided to pay Daichi's previous employer to take him back. However, this stirs trouble with the nearby gangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> Happy early fourth of July! I wish everyone a safe and happy holiday.
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Yamaguchi sighed into his office phone, “Yes, I’m listening. Please continue, Mr. Oikawa.”

Over the phone Mr. Oikawa yelled so loudly that when Yamaguchi held the phone at arm’s length he was still able to understand what was being said, “Take note of this: Daichi has injured my son, destroyed the faithful bond between him and his fiancé, and—” Yamaguchi was barely listening, let alone taking notes. He sketched mindlessly on the open notepad before him. He found himself first sketching random shapes and then he found himself drawn into his favorite past time: sketching Tsukishima. Their desks were across from each other and Tsukishima was currently sleeping silently on his desk.

Last night when Tsukishima didn’t return home Yamaguchi had worried, but when he came in early and found his lover snoring softly over paperwork concerning ticket sales and drafts for his director’s speech, Yamaguchi smiled. He settled into his own desk and started finalizing everything so there would be less for Tsukishima to do when he woke up.

Pulling Yamaguchi from reading over the final draft of the playbill Mr. Oikawa asked, “Did you get all that?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi lied.

“Perfect. I expect you to address this issue as soon as possible.”

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, “If I may ask: where is Tooru? _You know, so I can ensure that we can keep an eye on him?” Yeah right! I just need to know where he is so I know how to damage control this whole situation. Pain in the ass. Oh boy if Kei was awake he would have a field day with the garbage Mr. Oikawa was spewing._ Yamaguchi resisted the urge to wake Tsukishima up just to tell him the nonsense Mr. Oikawa was trying to feed him.

“He left around the time we started talking. He should be at the theatre soon.”

“Great,” Yamaguchi answered dryly, “I’ll be sure to greet him when he arrives.” Ignoring whatever else Mr. Oikawa was trying to say, Yamaguchi hung up and massaged his temples. In front of him he watched as Tsukishima grumpily woke, with a piece of paper stuck to his cheek, and his lips forming a cute pout. “Morning,” Yamaguchi warmly smiled.

Without a word Tsukishima peeled the paper from his cheek then stood and stretched. He silently lumbered over to Yamaguchi and kissed him. His long, thin fingers pulled at the hair at the base of Yamaguchi’s neck before he finally pulled away, “Who were you talking to?”

“Mr. Oikawa.” A snarl crossed Tsukishima’s lips but was quickly repaired by Yamaguchi’s soft lips returning for another kiss. Yamaguchi brought Tsukishima’s hand that was tangled in his hair to his lips and kissed the pulse point on his wrist, “You scared me when you didn’t come home last night.”

“Sorry.”

“With everything going on I feared Nekoma. I almost called Tanaka.”

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi out of his chair and into his arms. The simply enjoyed the warmth of each other in their arms. Then, Yamaguchi half sat on his desk as Tsukishima walked between his legs and draped his arms over Yamaguchi’s shoulders. Once again Tsukishima’s hands drifted to Yamaguchi’s hair and played with the fly always at the base of his neck. “What did Mr. Oikawa want?”

“He wanted to inform me that Daichi is the devil in disguise and that he’s corrupting Koushi. Oh, and also how blessed we are to have Tooru in our production, or something like that. He ordered me to take notes, but I doodled instead.”

Tsukishima laughed into Yamaguchi’s neck before kissing the soft skin, “God I love you.”

“Kei,” Yamaguchi whispered as he wrapped his limbs around his lover. His wicked mouth found Tsukishima’s ear and nibbled playfully as Tsukishima’s hand slipped up the back of his shirt. They both froze when the office phone on Yamaguchi’s desk rang.

The vein pulsed in Tsukishima’s temple, “Ignore it.”

“It might be important. Maybe, ah, client,” Yamaguchi arched for the phone as Tsukishima kissed a trail down to his newly exposed collarbone. “Hello?”

“Do another scene first this morning,” Oikawa demanded without even a greeting, “I have urgent business to attend to and I’ll be late.”

Tsukishima playfully bit down on Yamaguchi’s collarbone causing him to pant into the phone, “Fine.” Without a second thought Yamaguchi hung up the phone and pulled on Tsukishima’s blond cowlicks so he could look into his face, “How far are you planning on going?”

“As far as you’ll let me,” Tsukishima chuckled.

“I’ll let you go as far as you want—after we get home.”

Tsukishima stole one more kiss before he rested his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, “Who called? What did they want?”

“It was Oikawa. He ordered that we do a different scene first for rehearsal because he won’t be here till later.”

“Pain in the—“

Yamaguchi gently played with Tsukishima’s hair, “I know. It’s up to you we can just wait till later or we can read through lines with Daichi, Koushi, and the rest of the cast.”  
“Let’s do the read through and make sure everyone knows their lines. We don’t have time to waste.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi smiled, kissing Tsukishima’s brow.

 

***

Oikawa pulled his car up to the side of a moderately size house and cut the engine. The name on the mailbox informed him that he was at the right location. He knew he was acting oddly, but he refused to be abandoned and he refused to hurt Iwaizumi. Even though his father had more money than he knew what to do with, Oikawa understood that money couldn’t buy happiness. In fact that very money was destroying his own happiness.

However, he was determined to turn this destructive force onto someone else and reap the benefits. He walked down the flower-lined walkway towards the front door. He rung the doorbell and waited. In the window, he noticed paintings done by a small child. _It’s almost too easy._ A man wearing a button down shirt opened the door, “Hello?”

Oikawa smiled, “Are you Mr. Takahashi?”

“Yes?”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Oikawa extended a hand, “I’m Oikawa Tooru. My father runs the Oikawa hotels.”

“Oh yes. I’ve heard of them. For what do I owe such a surprise? Would you like to come in. I can offer you some tea or—“

“You’re too kind. I actually wanted to ask you something, or rather request something.”

“Okay. What can I do for you?”

“I recently heard that your company went bankrupt and you had to lay off many workers.”

Mr. Takahashi gave him a sympathetic smile, “That’s true. As a company we invested a lot to have our own company building built, and we surrendered our previous lease. Unfortunately, a fire broke out and the new building is no more. Due to that I had to lay off a lot of workers. I informed them that I would understand if they found new work since I can’t expect that my staff will all remain unemployed for months. However, I told them that once we gather our funds and generate enough revenue we can rent a new building.”

“Do you know Sawamura Daichi? He used to work for you?”

“Of course. Daichi was always a hard worker and made me proud. It broke my heart having to let him go.”

Oikawa’s lip twitched upward, “Well, Daichi is one of my dear friends, and after I heard about your company I just couldn’t sit by any longer.” Oikawa pulled out a blank check and handed it to Mr. Takahashi, “I have faith in your company and as a friend I believe you’ll take care of Daichi as well.”

“I couldn’t.”

“Please, think of it as me investing in your future success.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Oikawa almost vibrated as the check was taken out of his hands.

“I’ve had my eyes on this one lot. I can probably sort out all the legal stuff quickly. Thank you. Thank you so much. I’ll pay you back in kind.”

“Just make me proud and help Daichi grow into a strong businessman.”

“Will do,” Mr. Takahashi cheered, “I’ll call Daichi as soon as I get the details on our new office, and add him back into our payroll.”

“Perfect.”

“Thank you. Thank you. I don’t know what else to say.”

“Then, say nothing and prove to me this was a good investment.”

“I will!”

“Good day,” Oikawa turned back to his car as a wicked grin crossed his face. _That will take care of Daichi. Which finally means that I will get Koushi. I can be happy with Koushi. I know it. Even though he’s not Iwaizumi he’s the best that my father will allow. Everything will be alright._

Oikawa slipped into his car and headed towards the theatre and didn’t even realize the white sports car that pulled up to the curb a little further down the road. Yahaba had every reason in the world to shake off his affiliation with the gang scene: his husband had been brutally attacked and lost his vision, his leader abandoned his post, and none of his inner circle were still involved. However, his family had been gangsters since he was a small child, and old habits die hard. Both of his parents were still gangsters and provided him with jobs from time to time. Being a gangster had sharpened his reactions and taught him how to conceal his emotions. However, things were changing all the time. So he was genuinely surprised when he pulled up to a clients house and found Oikawa Tooru smirking as he walked away from the front door. _What was going on? What was he planning?_

Yahaba slipped out of his car and decided to see if Mr. Takahashi still wanted to make a deal with the yakuza to restore his business, but right before he knocked he heard it: the revving of a familiar motor that sent chills down his back. Without a second thought he hurled himself under the porch. He would wait the danger out. He had to _for Kyoutani_. Through the crisscrossing pattern of the porch Yahaba watched as an all black motorcycle slipped into the spot that Oikawa had vacated. The rider pulled off his helmet revealing the smirking face of Kurro.

Yahaba’s stomach flipped as he watched Kurro dismount and walk up the creaking staircase. He knocked on the door and Yahaba looked up through the cracks of the wooden planks that made up the porch and watched as Kurro greeted Mr. Tadashi. _What was going on? Why was Kurro here? Was Takahashi involved with the Nekoma gang?_ A hiss from above him and the groaning of the wooden planks pulled Yahaba out f his own head. “What do you mean you already made a deal?”

“I no longer need any help from Nekoma since I have recently been awarded a grant,” Mr. Takahashi announced.

“Oh? And where did a lowlife like you get a grant so fine from?”

“Mr. Oikawa.”

Yahaba’s eyes widened as Kurro leapt off the porch, “Something strange is going on here.” Kurro’s eyes scanned Mr. Takahashi then his eyes narrowed as he looked at the base of the porch. Yahaba’s breath caught as he wonder how he could escape from his location and fend off Kurro instead of dying like a man with back pressed up against the wall. However, Kurro shook himself and raked his fingers through his hair before heading back to his motorcycle, “I’ll call Mr. Oikawa and we’ll sort this out.”  
Kurro threw on his helmet and speed away. Yahaba felt like he couldn’t breathe and he knew he was shaking. He remained hidden under the porch for what felt like forever. Pulling on the last of his courage he slid out from under the porch and towards his car.

His palms were sweaty on the gear shift as he pulled his car into drive and headed home. Suddenly, the knots in his stomach turned into pressure. Skidding to the side of a back road, not far from his house, he opened the car door and emptied the contents of his stomach. Once he was finished he pulled himself back upright in his chair and wiped the back of his mouth with his sleeve. He was shaking and his breathing was coming out as labored pants. His stomach churned again as tears filled his eyes. With an unsteady hand he pressed the first number on speed dial then let his forehead rest against the steering wheel. Almost instantly the line clicked to life and Kyoutani asked, “How did it go?”

“Babe,” Yahaba gasped.

“Yahaba? Yahaba, are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m okay.”

Kyoutani’s voice was softer, “Where are you right now?”

“About five miles from home. I think.”

“What’s going on?”

“I was doing work, but-but.” The rest of the words died in his mouth, but Kyoutani didn’t ask for an answer. Instead he waited till Yahaba had controlled his breathing once more and then started again, “But he arrived.” Kyoutani started asking a question but Yahaba blurted over his lover’s voice, “Kurro arrived he started talking. He was mad and-and—” He couldn’t do it. The hot tears spilled down his cold cheek, “I want to see you. I want to go home, but I’m scared.”

Never in his life had Yahaba ever admitted that he was scared. He felt like he was going to pass out with the way his head was spinning. Kyoutani’s voice split through his helplessness, “I’m on my way.”

“It’s far. It’s raining. You’re—“

Kyoutani never let his lover finish the sentence as he growled over him, “Wait for me, and stay on the phone. I don’t care if you talk, but stay with me.”

The line filled with silence between them for minutes that stretched on forever until Kyoutani pulled Yahaba out of his own head with the order, “Look up.”

Yahaba’s eyes widened when he saw a pair of headlights pointed at him. Tanaka sat behind the wheel as Kyoutani bolted from the passenger seat. Tumbling out of his own car Yahaba ran to his fumbling lover and caught him. He absorbed it all: Kyoutani’s warmth, Kyoutani’s smell, Kyoutani’s love. He buried his hands in the dyed hair and sobbed. _Kyoutani was here. He was real. He was safe._

 

***

Oikawa paused outside of the theatre when his phone rang. The dreaded jingle of his father calling made Oikawa’s stomach drop. He didn’t dare let it go to voicemail, and with a deep sigh he answered, “Father?”

“What the hell are you playing at?”

“Huh?”

“You were spotted talking to Mr. Takahashi moments before my client went to discuss his payment plan.”

“Meaning?”

“You robbed me out of a deal, Tooru. Now you go and fix this mess and I’ll maybe forgive your insolence.”

“This should make you happy. I did the very thing you ordered and am taking the necessary steps to get me and Koushi together.”

The line was silent for a moment before his father growled, “I’m sending you my associate’s number. Contact him and fix this mess.”

The phone died in his hands and Oikawa shoved it in his pocket. Within a second the phone buzzed again and he saw the associates number and just pressed call. _Why read all the junk his father sent him?_ The phone clicked and a gruff voice came over the line, “You better have a good reason for getting in my way, boy?”

“Go find someone else.”

“Boy, me and you are going to have a nice chat. I’ll send you the location.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and turned back to his car. He wasn’t scared of some stupid mobster. He turned back to his car. It shouldn’t take long, but Tooru sent a message to Yamaguchi to let him know he wouldn’t be to practice until after two. He wanted to finish his “little talk” with Kurro as swiftly as possible.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inserting my obsession with Kyoutani and Yahaba into this fic hahaha sorry
> 
> Fiddler on the Roof


	20. A Step in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi plans a romantic date with Suga; while Kurro heads out to confront Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I find it crazy how far this fic has come, and I thank everyone for all your support!
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

After the drama of the other day, Daichi was ready to steer his relationship with Suga back towards happier times. Gathering all of his courage he decided that he would formally ask Suga out to dinner. He launched himself onto Asahi’s bed, “What should I do if he ignores me, or worse—he says he doesn’t want to be with me anymore?”

Asahi smiled, “It will be fine. Why don’t you just try?”

Daichi groaned in distress, “Is this normal,” he held out his hands for Asahi’s inspection, “My hands are sweating, my face is red.” Daichi touched his cheek before checking his pulse, “Oh My goodness am I about to have a heart attack?”

“Daichi, relax,” Asahi laughed as he tied his bowtie in the mirror. “It just means you’re nervous.”

Daichi asked, “Can you just ask him for me?”

“No.”

“Is it still romantic if I just text him?” Asahi raises a disapproving eyebrow causing Daichi to cave, “Fine, Fine, I’ll call him.” He felt as if there were a noose around his neck and as soon as he hit call the floor would vanish beneath him. His stomach was doing somersaults and he felt like he was going to be sick. Taking a deep breath he pressed the call button. As soon as he did the fear washed over him in waves. _This was a terrible idea? What the hell was he doing?_

Before Daichi could get a hold of himself Suga picked up the phone with the most adorable greeting Daichi ever heard. In a questioning voice Suga answered, “Hello?”

There was nothing special about the greeting except for the fact that it was Suga and Daichi was weak. A smile broke out across his face and he breathed, “Hey.”

Suga giggles through the line, “Hey. What’s up?”

Daichi’s euphoria faltered for a moment as he recalled the reason for the call. Gathering his courage he blurted, “Dinner? Uh, I mean will you...I mean only if you want...if you have nothing else...maybe..”

“Yes,” Suga laughed again, “Yes. I’ll have dinner with you.”

Daichi felt like the room was getting hotter as his cheeks and neck burned red, “Cool.”

“So, when do you want to have dinner?”

“Tonight if your not busy?”

There was rustling across the line as Suga checked his planner to see if there was any obstacles to the plan, but then he happily answered, “I’m free tonight, and I don’t have anything till tomorrow evening. Where do you want to go? I saw this new Italian place down by the supermarket and I kind of wanted to try it, but—”

“That sounds good. I haven’t had Italian in forever. I’ll call now and see if I can make a reservation. Maybe sometime around seven or so I could pick you up, and we can head over?”

“Sounds good.”

Daichi exhaled and felt his body relax, “I’ve missed you, Suga.”

“We just saw each other yesterday,” Suga smiled before his voice softened, “but me too. I miss you.”

The line was quiet for a moment before Daichi softly said, “Well I better see if they have a reservation before it gets too late.”

“Okay. Bye, love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.” Daichi hung up the phone before squealing like a high school girl and stomping his feet excitedly.

Asahi plopped down next to him, “I’m guessing it went well?”

“Yeah. Thank you!”

“Where are you guys going for dinner?”

“That Italian place by the supermarket.”

“I’ve heard it’s really good.”

“Sweet,” Daichi smiled as he excitedly went over to his computer to find the companies number. After a quick call he texted Suga **Daichi: Hey. They have a reservation for eight tonight.**

**Suga: That’s fine. Do you still want to meet at seven? We could hang or something?”**

**Daichi: Your place or mine?**

**Suga: I don’t want to bother Asahi and his wife.**

**Daichi: They’re going out tonight to some play, and won’t be back till tomorrow.**

**Suga: Some play hahaha**

**Daichi: I’m sure he told me the name, but I don’t remember. Anyway if you want to come here you can.**

**Suga: okay I’ll see you at Asahi’s later <3**

**Daichi: <3**

As Daichi finished making plans he heard Yui walk into the living room, “Honestly, what do you think?”

Daichi looked up and found Yui in a navy blue dress that cut off at her knees. In her arms she was holding a black jacket and a shoulder purse, “You look beautiful. By the way, what play are you guys going to see, again?”

“The Broadway Company is doing a tour for _Phantom of the Opera_. I’ve seen it before, but it’s going to be Asahi’s first time. Have you seen it before?”

“Nope,” Daichi shook his head.

“Sugawara will probably cry if he hears that. It’s the longest running show on Broadway. It’s a classic.”

Asahi walked in, “Are you ready, Yui?”

“Oh my love,” she swooned as she hurried to her husband’s side and needlessly straightened his bow tie, “You look amazing.”

Blush flooded Asahi’s face, “No. Stop it. You’re the one that looks beautiful.”

She kissed him softly before taking his hand, “Bye, Daichi.” The door clicked behind them followed by the gentle rumbling of Asahi’s car coming to life. Daichi hurried back to his room to find an outfit for this evening. He had no idea what he was going to wear since the restaurant was casual, but he didn’t want to look like he just woke up either. He fumbled through his closet with a little hop in his step as he counted down the time till Suga would be with him again.

 

***

Kenma was slouched in a big bean bag chair playing one of the games that Kurro detested. So when his lover stormed into the room Kenma paused the game and looked up, “Hey.”

Kurro walked passed him and headed towards their in-home gym. Sighing at how annoying the process of cheering up his lover was about to be, Kenma grabbed the blanket around himself and headed to the gym. Once inside, he found Kurro in front of the punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling. Kenma leaned against the doorframe while he waited for Kurro to calm down. As if he sensed Kenma’s presence Kurro looked up and walked over. The rage slipped from his body as he grabbed the hem of the blanket and pulled it securely around Kenma’s shoulders, “Did I scare you?”

Kenma shook his head, but didn’t look up. Kurro lifted his chin, “Were you worried about me?” Kenma nodded and earned a warm smile, “I’m fine. I just have to deal with annoying people.”

Kenma brushed Kurro’s bangs out of his face, “Do you want me to kill someone?”

“No,” Kurro grabbed Kenma’s hand and brought it to his lips, “There has just been some confusion that needs to be cleared up. I’m going to meet with the nuscience and fix this mess tonight.”

Kurro opened his arms as Kenma rushed forward to snuggle, “Want me to come with you?”

“I should be fine.”

“At least tell me where you’re going.”

Kurro kissed Kenma’s hair, “I’ll be seeing him at the theatre.”

“Isn’t that their little hideout? You shouldn’t go alone.”

“They don’t scare me.”

“I don’t care if you’re scared or not. I just want you to come back. What will you do if this is all a trap?”

“That’s why I’m bringing a gun, babe. Plus, old man Oikawa promised me that he will order everyone out long before I get there. And even if it is a trap it’s not like I’ll be facing the full might of Tanaka’s gang. Remember? They disbanded from the main family and the only ones in the area are: Tanaka, Tsukishima, Iwaizumi, and Kyoutani and Yahaba. And looking at that list doesn’t make me quake. I mean, honestly, Tanaka is too busy with his little toy to bother with me. Then Tsukishima wouldn’t lift a finger unless he was ordered to do so. Also, I heard he other day that old man Oikawa sent Iwaizumi packing.”

“Yes, but what if Yahaba comes. He wants nothing more than to spill your blood after the incident with Kyoutani.”

“I understand why you’re worried, but they’re stupid foxes. They hung together and fear to separate.”

“If that’s true: what if they both attack you. I should go with you.”

“Honey, it’s not worth the effort. I don’t think they’ll come. They’re aren’t really connected to the theatre like the others are. Also, even if they both show up I’ll put that damn dog down once and for all.”

Kenma decided that he would surrender this round to Kurro because he did have valid points. “Fine, but if anything happens call me. I’ll be there.”

Kurro pulled on Kenma’s hips to make their bodies press against each other, “Of course.” Kenma lazily pursed his lips and Kurro leaned forward and initiated the kiss. “Now, I have to go.”

“Till then,” Kenma waddled out of the room and flopped back into the giant beanbag chair on the floor. He picked up his game off the floor and noticed that it had died. He grumbled to himself then turned to the television. It was too much work to get up and grab the charger. He would just flip through the channels till he found something to hold his interest. Looking around the room, he frowned when he saw the remote sitting on the other side of the room. He snuggled into his beanbag chair whatever. Kurro walked in the door with knee high boots, a leather jacket, and a bag slung over his shoulder. After examining the status of the room, Kurro laughed causing Kenma to look up at the sudden noise, “What’s so funny?”

“You,” Kurro answered simply. He walked over to the wall and grabbed Kenma’s game charger. Methodically he plugged it in and handed the end of the cable to Kenma. He also grabbed the television remote and tossed it, “Catch.”

Instead of catching the remote, Kenma let it smack into his chest. He frowned again, “That hurt.”

Kurro swooped down and kissed Kenma’s head, “Sorry.” Without another word Kenma watched as the front door closed behind his lover. There was always a small part of Kenma that wanted to quite being a mobster, but he also knew that it was part of who he was. He already had blood on his hands, and so did Kurro for that matter, but Kenma always secretly wished that they could live a normal life. A life where Kurro worked himself to the bone, but came home happy to see Kenma doing something silly like being a professional gamer or YouTuber. However, those dreams were over because Kenma already had blood on his hands, and the stains would never go away. Plus, he knew that he couldn’t toss in the towel yet because someone was after his blood, and he knew their vengeance was bottomless.

 

***

Suga bit his bottom lip as he silently pulled into the drive of Asahi’s house. He was early, but he was so worried that something would happen and cause him to be late so he left earlier than normal. He gripped the steering wheel tight _What if Daichi was mad because I’m so early?_ Suga was shaken out of his thoughts when someone gently knocked on his window. He looked up and found Daichi waving at him. Suga rolled down the window, “Is it okay if I park here? If you want I could—”

The rest of his words died in his mouth and transformed into a moan as Daichi leaned through the window and kissed him. Suga’s hand came to cover one of Daichi’s that was gently caressing his cheek. As Daichi pulled back they stared at each other for a moment before Daichi whispered, “Hey.”

Unable to stop himself Suga leaned forward and gave Daichi’s lips a quick peck, “Hey.”

“Come on in,” Daichi beamed as he backed out of the window. Suga quickly rolled the window backup before he slipped out of the car and locked the doors. Daichi held out a hand for him and together they walked through the front door. “We have more than an hour before we need to leave for dinner—”

“I’m sorry I’m so early,” Suga quickly apologized.

“It’s fine,” Daichi laughed, “I’m happy to see you. Do you want something to drink?”

“Water, please.”

Daichi nodded and walked into the kitchen with Suga at his heels. He pulled down a light blue cup and walked over to the fridge and pressed the button for ice. The ice clattered into the cup followed by some water that made the ice emit a crackling sound. Suga came up behind Daichi and kissed the space between his shoulder blades. Daichi smiled and turned so that he could face Suga, “Thanks for coming to see me tonight.”

Suga rested his head against Daichi’s chest, “I should be the one thanking you.”

Daichi moved out of Suga’s arms to set the glass of water on the counter then he pulled Suga towards him by his belt loops, “Come here.” The distance between them vanished as Suga stumbled towards Daichi. To prevent his fall Suga pressed his hands to Daichi’s chest and looked up with big eyes. Daichi watched, mesmerized, as Suga’s tongue slid across his bottom lip. Leaning forward Daichi licked Suga’s lips until Suga yielded and let Daichi’s tongue into his mouth. Without hesitation Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck as Daichi’s hands slipped from Suga’s waist to his ass. Suga yelped as Daichi picked him up and set him on the counter.

Daichi walked in between Suga’s legs and continued to kiss him. White skin turned blotchy and red as Daichi started kissing his way down Suga’s neck. Suga’s hand clenched around Daichi’s shirt as he gasped, “Dai-Daichi.”

Bright brown eyes locked with Suga’s as Daichi panted, “Can I touch you?” Suga nodded, but Daichi tightened his hold on Suga’s thigh, “Tell me you want this.”

“Yes.”

Daichi pulled off his shirt and Suga’s hands raced over his newly exposed skin. Suga leaned forward and started kissing a trail down Daichi’s chest earning his muffled groans and curses from Daichi. After a moment Daichi grew tired of being the only one being touched and he reached for Suga’s shirt. Together they attempted to pull the shirt off while still touching each other. Once the annoying piece of fabric was gone Daichi ran his hand down Suga’s chest and earned a whimper as his fingers brushed Suga’s nipples. The little buds instantly pebbled at the contact and Suga arched his back. His head crashed into the cabinet behind him and he winced causing Daichi to snap out of his lust filled haze. “Are you okay?”

Suga chuckled softly, “I’m super romantic. I promise, but I’m a mess.”

Daichi grabbed Suga and pulled him into his arms as he started walking towards the living room, “You’re not exactly the most graceful person when you’re not dancing.”

“That was so embarrassing,” Suga blushed as he buried his face into Daichi’s bare chest.

“Here sit. I’ll go get you an ice pack,” Daichi let Suga fumble onto the couch as he hurried to get an ice pack. _Did they even own an ice pack?_ The answer was no, they did not. Daichi returned with Suga’s shirt and a frozen bag of carrots.

Suga grabbed the bag and examined it, “Carrots?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with carrots?”

“Nothing,” Suga chuckled as Daichi pulled his own shirt back on and sat beside Suga, “I thought everyone just kept a bag of peas in their freezer.”

“Thankfully, Asahi is actually allergic to peas so we don’t have to stomach them.” Daichi sat facing Suga on the couch as Suga had one hand holding the bag of carrots to his head. Daichi reached forward and grabbed Suga’s free hand and started playing with his fingers. He brought Suga’s hand to his lips, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry that I ruined everything. At this rate we’ll never—”

“Enough,” Daichi whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Suga’s lips, “You didn’t ruin everything. In fact you just reminded me that we have a reservation to head to.”

“But what about...you know...what we were just doing?”

Daichi pressed their foreheads together, “Don’t worry about it. I’m planning on continuing this when we come back from the restaurant.”

“But I don’t have anything here to stay the night,” Suga yelped letting the ice pack fall to the floor.

“I think I have everything here. I have an extra tooth brush, and you can borrow my clothes if you need to.”

“This date gets sweeter by the minute doesn’t it.”

“The sweetest,” Daichi smiled before he kissed Suga once more, “Now, let’s go get some dinner.”

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise one day they will have proper sexy times
> 
> Bedknobs and Broomsticks


	21. People Will Say We're In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi go on their date which seems to be filled with lust and misfortune. However, Daichi always brightens up everything with his positive outlook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> I'm back with the next chapter.When I was first coming up with the idea for MOT I actually originally wanted to do a Phantom of the Opera AU, but I couldn't finger out how I would do it. Mainly because the Phantom is my favorite character and I low-key always wanted him to end up with Christine.
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Suga exited the car and fell into step besides Daichi as they headed towards the restaurant. It wasn’t overly fancy, but it was nice enough to make Suga’s heartbeat increase. As they stepped up to the line that had formed in front of the podium, Daichi playfully brushed his knuckles against Suga’s. After several seconds their hands slowly slipped together. Suga couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. _Everything was perfect._

He squeezed Daichi’s hand before lightly kissing Daichi’s cheek, earning him a smile in return, “What was that for?”

“Just because,” Suga smiled back.

Their conversation suddenly ended as they found themselves at the front of the line. A bored looking lady stood behind the podium and asked if they had a reservation. As Daichi gave the woman his name and reservation number, Suga found himself happily sighing. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t hungry, and after seeing all the people in line before them and all the people lining the walls he guessed there was probably a long wait. After a moment or so, the two of them handed over their jackets to the man at the front before they were escorted to a table that was tucked next to a large window over looking the street. A waiter came to the table and quickly announced the daily specials before leaving with their drink order.

The lighting in the restaurant gave it a romantic feel and the instrumental music was relaxing. Daichi smiled, “I’m so happy you could come.”

“Did you think I would say no?”

Daichi reached across the table and took Suga’s hand, “I hoped not, but I wasn’t exactly charming—or super clear.”

“You were fine,” Suga reassured as he brought their hands to his lips. “How’s your head?”

“I went back to the doctor and they said I should be fine to start practicing by the end of the week.”

“When you fell I was so scared,” Suga whispered and closed his eyes.

“Hey,” Daichi softly smiled, “Look at me.” Daichi lifted Suga’s chin, “I’m okay.” Suga didn’t look convinced and the mood started growing darker until Daichi asked, “What about you? How’s your head.”

Suga blushed, “It was nothing.”

“Damn,” Suga frowned at the curse then Daichi explained, “We could have matches bruises.”

Suga’s dismay vanished as he laughed at Daichi’s comment. The waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders. He smiled happily at them before heading back to the kitchen. Daichi asked, “Have I missed anything at the theater since I’ve been gone?”

“Only Tsukishima trying to bully everyone into an early grave. Thankfully, Yamaguchi is around to help us make up for lost time.”

“Is everything alright between you and Oikawa?”

“I mean, as well as they can be. We really aren’t talking. In fact,” Suga thought for a moment, “I haven’t really seen him talk to anyone. When we have to interact he doesn’t do anything harsh.”

“That’s good.” They both looked up as the waiter returned to refill their glasses before he disappeared back into the kitchen.

“I guess.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing.”

“Suga,” Daichi questioned playfully.

“It’s just something feels off about Oikawa, and I don’t know what.”

“It’s not your job to take care of him.”

“You’re right,” Suga smiled over his glass at Daichi, “It’s my job to take care of you.”

“Oh, and you know what my job is?”

“What,” Suga whispered as they drew closer over the table.

“To take care of you right back,” Daichi whispered before their lips sealed together for an instant. Even though the kiss was fleeting, Suga could feel the heat spread through his chest. They slowly leaned back to their respective sides of the table as Suga quickly slipped his foot out of his shoe. Flirtatiously he slid his thinly socked foot over the hem of Daichi’s pants before slipping inside and glided up his leg. Daichi’s eyes darkened as they filled with pleasure. He sat back in his chair and allowed Suga’s foot to playfully explore his leg.

Suga smiled over the table as his foot slid away from the warmth of Daichi’s skin in favor of moving to the spot between Daichi’s legs. Nonchalantly Suga stated, “They say that dancers have the most skilled control over the muscles in their legs and feet.”

“I see why,” Daichi growled.

They both froze as the waiter returned with their meals. The waiter asked them if they needed anything else and Daichi shook his head, “I think we’re—good.”

Daichi’s eyes shot across the table as Suga’s foot finally reached the place between his legs. Suga bit his lip when he felt Daichi’s hard length beneath the fabric of his pants. The waiter left without a second glance, and once Daichi was sure that he was gone Daichi reached under the table to grab Suga’s foot, “Having fun?”

“The most fun.”

They both sent heated glances to each other over the table until Daichi’s phone made them both jump. Suga’s foot retreated as Daichi pulled his phone out of his pocket. He silenced the call and apologized before stuffing it back into his pocket. Suga shrugged, “It’s fine. It’s not like I want to quarantine you from your other friends.”

“That’s too bad,” Daichi smiled.

To hide the blush that was spreading across his face, Suga stuffed a giant forkful of pasta into his mouth. He slurped the long noodles into his mouth loudly, and noticed Daichi’s heated eyes were back on him. Daichi leaned across the table to wipe the sauce from the corner of Suga’s lips. Instantly Suga’s tongue came out to greet his finger causing him to visibly shivered as Suga sucked Daichi’s finger into his mouth and let his tongue thoroughly clean the digit.

Regretfully Daichi removed his finger from the warmth of Suga’s mouth and cleared his throat, “Do you like the pasta?”

He hoped the words didn’t sound as lame as they felt because Daichi could barely string together enough words to form a sentence. Suga giggled so hard he snorted; which only caused Daichi’s heart to flutter faster. From other person a snort might have been disturbing, but coming from Suga the sound was endearing. They two of them laughed and joked until their dinner ran cold. Neither of them cared much about their food as the skies outside started darkening with a threat of a gathering storm. Suga glances out the window and his smile started to fade, “It looks like it’s going to rain.”

“You don’t like the rain?”

“It just is annoying. It’s cold and slows everything down. People suddenly forget how to drive and it causes accidents. Plus, there is nothing to do when it rains. You’re trapped inside and—and sorry I’m rambling.”

Daichi chuckled at Suga’s reaction, “I didn’t realize you were so heated about the weather.”

“Well now you know,” Suga smirked.

“Are you full,” Daichi suddenly asked with a sudden sparkle in his eyes.

Suga forgot his hunger as he stared into Daichi’s excited eyes. Slowly Suga nodded and Daichi flagged the waiter down for the check. Daichi settled the bill as Suga watched the condensation starting to gather on the windows. Swollen raindrops streaked down the glass and the street lights outside started illuminating the mist in the distance.

Daichi grabbed his receipt from the tiny black folder, stuffed it in his pocket before standing and reaching for Suga’s hand. Gliding out of his seat, Suga followed Daichi to the door. They both grabbed their coats as the storm swelled outside and thunder grumbled in the distance. A gaggle of people gathered by the front door watching the raging storm plunder through the streets. The few people on the streets all had hard expressions and hurried through the downpour with umbrellas blowing in the wind. Suga hugged Daichi from the side and laid his head on Daichi’s warm chest, “I wonder how long we’ll have to stay here and wait out the storm?”

Daichi kissed the top of of Suga’s head, “Wanna know something?” Suga didn’t say anything instead he nuzzled Daichi’s chest and hummed happily. Daichi leaned down and whispered in Suga’s ear, “I love the rain.”

“Really?”

Without another word Daichi dragged Suga out the front door and into the street. Suga gasped as the cold rain soaked through his shirt, “Oh my goodness! That’s so cold! Oh, Daichi!”

Daichi leaned his head back to the sky and released a full belly laugh that caused laughter to bubble up Suga’s throat as well. Playfully, Daichi kicked a puddle of water at Suga who shrieked as the spray soaked him further. In retaliation, Suga started kicking water at Daichi. Then, Daichi flicked his soaked hair out of his face and called over the storm, “Dance with me?”

“Here,” Suga asked looking around the empting street.

“Here,” Daichi breathed as he slowly slipped his arms around Suga’s frame. They awkwardly trudged through the rain sodden streets. The eyes from the people in the restaurant were on them, and the umbrella clad citizens looked at them like they were crazy. Honestly, Suga could care less about the stares as he lost himself in the joy that was dancing with Daichi. The only thought running through his mind was Daichi.

By this time their clothing was sticking as tight as a second skin, but Suga smiled through his shivers. With dripping hands Suga reached forward and grabbed the collar of Daichi’s shirt and brought his body closer. They swayed to music only they could hear as Suga was happily enveloped by Daichi’s warm arms. Then, Daichi slipped his hands down Suga’s body and tightened on his hips. Without warning Daichi lifted Suga into the air and smiled up at him. Suga lovingly caress Daichi’s wet face as he answered Daichi’s smile with his own.

“Do you still hate the rain?”

Suga shook his head, “No,” and leaned forward to kissed Daichi’s lips.

Pulling back Daichi whispered, “The people at that fancy Italian restaurant didn’t hear you. Say it again.”

“I love the rain,” Suga happily announced. Daichi started spinning them and Suga clutched his shoulders for support as he shouted, “I love the rain! I love it!”

Daichi slowly lowered Suga as pale hands twisted into brown hair and their lips found one another. Suga opened his mouth to Daichi’s tongue and moaned as Daichi conquered his mouth. Suga’s hands tightened in Daichi’s hair to balance himself as Daichi playfully dipped them. Laughter exploded from Suga as they pressed their foreheads together. Daichi leaned forward and pecked Suga’s lips once more. Suga couldn’t remember the last time he was ever this happy. Even though his entire body was trembling with cold, Suga’s chest felt so full and warm. He knew it was all because of the man before him. Suga ran his fingers through Daichi’s bangs so they weren’t in his eyes, “I love the rain.”

“I heard,” Daichi smiled. He took Suga’s hand that was messing with his hair and brought Suga’s wrist to his lips.

Once free of Daichi hold Suga’s hand tightened in Daichi’s shirt, “I love you.”

“I know,” Daichi whispered kissing Suga’s lips once more. Suga felt like he was melting as he leaned into the kiss. Daichi’s fingers dug into his hips exciting a moan out of Suga.

“Daichi,” Suga pleaded.

“Come with me,” Daichi intertwined their hands and rushed back to the car. Daichi pressed Suga against the passenger’s side door as he stole another kiss. “Hurry up.”

“I would if someone would stop kissing me stupid,” Suga smiled as he pulled Daichi in for another quick peck.

Daichi bit playfully on Suga’s lower lip before he raced around to the other side of the car. He had no idea what was wrong with him. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself. It felt like he was a horny teenager again. He took a deep steadying breath before he climbed into the driver’s seat. As soon as he buckled his seatbelt Suga‘s hand slid to his thigh and his soft lips started kissing down Daichi’s neck. Daichi growled, “If you don’t stop we might have to take this to the backseat like a bunch of teenagers.”

Suga playfully tugged the bottom of Daichi ear with his teeth, “Maybe that was my master plan all along.”

Turning to Suga, Daichi cupped his face, “I know I might sound like a hopeless romantic, but I want the first time to be special.”

Suga’s eyes widened, “You know this isn’t my first time, right?”

“And it’s not mine, but I want _our_ first time together to be special.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself that everyday,” Daichi kissed Suga’s nose before letting his hands grab the wheel. Soon they were driving down the street in the direction of Asahi’s house. Daichi was happy that his hormones and erection seemed to relax a little.

Suga softly asked, “What about Asahi and his wife?”

“Oh, Yui and Asahi aren’t going to be home for the weekend. They are celebrating their anniversary by seeing some traveling Broadway company perform the _Ghost of the Opera_ or something like that.”

Suga bolted up and stared at Daichi, “The what?”

“ _Ghost of the Opera_ ,” Daichi answered weakly. He recalled that Yui said Suga was going to freak. _Was the show really that good? Why would people want to see some ghost musical?_

“Oh, Daichi.”

“What?”

“It’s called the _Phantom of the Opera_.”

“Oh,” Daichi breathed.

Suga burst into a fit of giggles, “The _Ghost of the Opera_. You’re hilarious.”

“Ghost, Phantom, same thing.”

Still slightly chuckling to himself Suga leaned his head against Daichi’s shoulder, “We’re kind of similar.”

“To what?”

“The _Phantom of the Opera_.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Well, it’s about Christine who is loved by her childhood friend, Raoul, but they haven’t seen each other in a while. In that time, Christine was learning how to sing from an angel of music, the Phantom.”

“Is the Phantom evil?”

“That’s the real question because you learn that he has a face abnormality and was treated terribly as a child. So when he got older he decided to take out his anger on the people around him. Thus, the opera house is haunted.”

“I don’t see how this is similar to us?”

“Well, me and you are childhood friends and we’ve been separated from each other for a long time. Then, Oikawa found me and helped my career, and he wants the credit.”

“But you’re naturally talented.”

“I know,” Suga kissed Daichi’s neck, “But I needed someone to see that I could do amazing things.”

“Okay,” Daichi grumbled, “So what happens next.”

“Raoul tells Christine that he loves her, and she tells him that she never stopped loving him. However, the Phantom loves Christine and doesn’t want her to be with Raoul.”

“Sounds right.”

Suga chuckled, “Right? Long story short, people start getting hurt because of the Phantom until it escales so terribly that the Phantom threatens Christine. She reaches the point of no return and has to make a terrible decision: spend the rest of her days with the Phantom and free Raoul, or he will free her and kill Raoul.”

“That’s insane. Why is this show so popular? Everyone dies.”

“No, it’s a beautiful show about learning to love and sacrifice.”

“So how does it end,” Daichi asked as he pulled into the driveway and parked.

“Christine shows the Phantom true kindness for the first time in his life. She kisses him and he releases both Christine and Raoul.”

Daichi got out of the car and walked over to Suga’s side and opened the door, “You know if all of our troubles could be solved with a quick kiss with Oikawa, I’ll kiss him myself the next time I see him.”

Suga took Daichi’s hand and slipped out of the car, “Can we just skip to the next part?”

“There’s more?”

“Yeah, once they’re free Christine and Raoul live the rest of their lives happily together.”

“I like that part the most,” Daichi whispered before playfully slapping Suga’s ass earning him a surprised shriek in return. Suga rushed to the front door and tried the handle. Daichi rushed up behind him and pinned him to the door. He laid feather light kisses on Suga’s exposed neck before whispering, “Looking for these.” The keys jingled close to Suga’s ear, making the smaller man shudder.

Moving like he was in a trance Suga grabbed Daichi’s wrist and navigated the key into the lock and twisted until it clicked open. Daichi spun Suga around and kissed him as he fumbled with the door knob. They stumbled inside as their hands raked over each other’s bodies try to absorb everything. They giggled against each other’s lips as Daichi tried to close the door. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Daichi grabbed Suga in his arms and carried him through the dark house. Meanwhile, Suga’s arms twisted around Daichi’s neck and his legs wrapped around Daichi’s waist. As they walked Daichi’s mouth kissed, licked, and sucked on the soft skin of Suga’s neck causing sultry moans to fill the dark house.

Daichi gripped Suga tight with one arm as he shoved his bedroom door open. It crashed against the wall as they barreled through and made their way to the bed. They both were panting for air when their lips finally separated. Suga’s lips were like a drug to Daichi, and he just couldn’t get enough. Slowly Suga’s feet were back on the ground and he was clawing at Daichi’s shirt, “I want to touch you.”

“You are touching me,” Daichi smiled.

“Off,” Suga panted as he helped toss Daichi’s rain-soaked shirt over his head.

“Yours too.”

Without a second thought Suga pulled his shirt off and let it hit the ground with a wet flop. Daichi grabbed Suga and tossed him onto the bed, but before he bounced Daichi was on top of him. Their erections rubbed against each other through their pants making them both groan. Daichi stole one last kissed before pulling away. He looked down at the marks littering Suga’s neck and the way his lips were swollen from kisses. Daichi wanted to completely wreck the man beneath him. Suga shivered causing Daichi to freeze, “Okay?”

“I’m just a little cold from the rain,” whispered as he reached for Daichi.

Indulging him, Daichi leaned forward and shared a soft kiss before pulling back once more, “You want this, right?”

Suga soothingly traced his finger tips along the side of Daichi’s cheek, “Why are you asking this now?”

“I don’t want to be like Oikawa.”

Locking his eyes with Daichi, Suga closed the distance between their lips for a moment and dragged Daichi so his body covered Suga. Pulling their lips apart Suga breathed against Daichi’s neck, “You’re nothing like him.” Then with surprising strength Daichi found himself on his back as Suga straddled his waist, “And I love you for it.” Without another word Suga slipped off of Daichi and pulled the rest of his clothing off. Daichi watched him hungrily and Suga smiled, “I’m going to show you how much I love you so get comfortable.”

Possessed Daichi pulled himself up against the pillows and waited for Suga. Silently Suga climbed onto the bed and crawled up Daichi’s body to his lips. Tanned hands started making their way to Suga’s ass causing Suga to pull back, “Not yet. I want to do something first.” Without another word Suga started kissing his way down Daichi’s quivering stomach until he reached Daichi’s waistband. With skilled hands Suga unbuttoned Daichi’s pants and pulled them off until Daichi only wore his underwear. Suga kept his eyes on Daichi’s face as he leaned forward and sucked on Daichi’s hard cock through his underwear.

Instantly, Daichi’s fingers threaded into Suga’s hair as groans echoed through the room, “Suga, shit.”

Smiling against Daichi’s clothed cock, Suga quickly pulled the fabric out of his way. Daichi’s cock sprang free and danced before Suga’s face. His precum tasted salted and earthy as Suga licked along the tip before he slowly welcomed Daichi’s length into his mouth. With a gasp Daichi tightened his hands in Suga’s hair and Suga could sense that Daichi was trying to withstrain himself from thrusting into Suga’s mouth. Obscene slurping sounds and vibrations from Suga’s throat was causing Daichi to go crazy. He gripped Suga’s hair so tight that Suga’s eyes started tearing, but he didn’t care. Suga wanted to taste Daichi so bad. Then, he felt Daichi’s balls tighten as Daichi gasped his name like a prayer, and Suga swallowed his seed. Suga didn’t release his hold on Daichi’s cock until he cleaned it of all of the cum that had slipped out. Suddenly Daichi pulled Suga up so they were face to face, “That was amazing.”

Splashes of Daichi’s cum dribbled down Suga’s face and Daichi reached forward to gather all the remaining cum. Eyes sparkling Suga grabbed his hand and sucked the cum off his fingers until they were clean. Daichi removed his fingers from Suga’s mouth and replaced them with his tongue. He never knew how sexy it would be to taste himself, but kissing Suga who tasted like him had his dick hardening again. He leaned back to look Suga over again, “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Leaning forward Suga whispered, “You don’t have to call me God. Call me Suga.”

Daichi chuckled as he flipped them over so that Suga had his back on the mattress. Before Suga could wrap his limbs around Daichi’s body, Daichi panted, “Roll over.”  
At the command Suga’s dick twitched and he happily obeyed. Pulling back, Daichi examined Suga’s full pale ass with its twitching hole. Daichi gave his dick a few tugs to alleviate the lust coursing through him before he turned back to Suga. He pushed Suga’s cheeks apart before he started lapping at his hole. Beneath him Suga arched his back as a lewd moan escaped him, “Dai~chi, oh-oh please don-don’t stop.”

Daichi’s kisses migrated from Suga’s hole to his cheeks, “You like that?”

“Yes, please, more.”

He bit Suga’s ass cheek causing another vibration of appreciation to ripple through Suga. Smiling at the pleasure he was bringing to the other man Daichi returned to his previous menstrations of abusing Suga’s hole with his mouth. Suga was panting heavily now and his head fell against the mattress as he pleaded, “More, ah, Daichi, please. Please, don’t stop!”

Daichi reached around Suga to play with his cock, but before Suga could reach orgasm Daichi stopped. This earned him a frustrated groan from Suga. In almost a growl, Daichi ordered, “Turn around.” Suga rolled over like he was made of jelly, but his eyes burned with passion as he pulled Daichi’s lips back to his. Panting against Suga’s lips Daichi slipped a finger into his twitching hole. “Like that?”

“Yes!”

Growing impatient Daichi slipped another finger and swallowed Suga’s moans of pleasure. Soon Suga was pushing back against his fingers begging for more. “Do you want me inside of you?” Suga nodded, but Daichi wasn’t done playing with him. He wanted to hear how badly Suga wanted him. He leaned down and sucked on Suga’s sensitive nipple causing Suga to buck against him. As he move across Suga’s chest to abuse his other nipple Daichi growled, “Tell me what you want. I want to hear it.”

Suga’s hands tightened into the bedding as Daichi started sucking again, “God, I want you so bad. Ah-I need you to put your big dick inside me and stretch me. Fill me till I can’t think of anything, but you. Oh, God, please, I need you. I need your cock inside me so bad. Please, Daichi, please.”

The pleading whimpers almost sent Daichi over the edge. Without warning he removed his fingers and buried himself deep inside of Suga. Suga screamed out in pleasure as his body wrapped around Daichi. The room was silent as Daichi let Suga adjust to his size. Both of them simply trembled as they looked into each other’s eyes until Suga finally melted and the tension slipped from his body. A long drawn out moan escaped Suga as he started bucking against Daichi’s dick. Daichi took the cue to move again and started slamming against Suga. Suga’s hands fumbled for purchase until he wrapped them against the headrest above him as Daichi pounded into him. Meanwhile, Daichi’s hand closed around Suga’s dick as they both hurried towards orgasm.

“I can’t, Daichi, I’m-I’m going to—”

“Come with me,” Daichi groaned as he stiffened inside of Suga.

They both screamed as they came: Suga painting his stomach with cum as Daichi filling Suga’s ass. Daichi braced himself over Suga with his elbows until he finally pull out and flopped down beside Suga. He pulled the smaller man towards him as they both started coming down from their high. Once Daichi remembered how to form thoughts he slipped from the bed. Suga whimpered and reached for him, “Don’t leave.”

Leaning over Daichi whispered, “I’ll never leave you, but I’m going to go get something to clean you up.”

“I don’t care,” Suga pouted.

“You will,” Daichi chuckled as he kissed Suga once more. Suga watched him leave and return a few minutes later with a warm cloth. Daichi cleaned him up before tossing the cloth into the hamper and curing back around him. He wasn’t sure if it was the warmth of Daichi’s arms or the amazing sex he just had, but Suga’s eyelids felt heavy. A soft kiss pressed against his forehead as Daichi whispered, “Sleep, my love, I’ll be here when you wake.” Suga nuzzled into Daichi’s chest before sleep consumed him.

 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've done it. Finally, the Daichi x Suga sex scene, but what was that notification on Daichi's phone???
> 
> Oklahoma!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
